Blood Thirst
by fire-sprite16
Summary: With Ginny now dead there is nothing to stand in Tom's way oo bringing utter chaos into the world. Nothing except a strange, beautiful girl called Melisande. Can this girl be tied to the fiery redhead? In more ways than death?And what really happened to G
1. The Hogwarts Siege

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**'''''''''''''**

**Chapter 1**

**'''''''''''''**

"Oi, aren't you supposed to be getting ready, Gin?" Hermione's voice interrupted Ginny's trace of thought.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked confused, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Don't tell me you forgot already, you were pretty excited last night. Ron thought you'd go and blast something up."

"Hogsmade?" Ginny blinked, turning an odd look on Hermione who nodded in response. "Bloody blazes, I'm behind schedule!"

Hermione laughed, brushing her hair while she watched the sixth year redhead rush through the room in a frenzy to get ready. "And here I was thinking I was the only one keeping an agenda."

"'Mione, I was kidding." Ginny said as she hastily pulled a tight pink top over her head.

Once she had finished pulling on a black skirt and the pair of dragon hide boots Charlie had bought her last Christmas, Ginny took the silver cloak Hermione kindly offered her and the two girls walked down to the common room.

"There you are! Almost gave you up with the missing, we did." Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand protectively and dragging her through the portrait hole. "Come on, I'm starving!"

"Aren't you always?" Ginny mumbled and Harry emitted a sound that sounded strangely like a snicker.

Hermione, despite the dirty look Ron shot her afterwards, felt herself emit a small laugh.

Once in the Great Hall, Ginny sat by Hermione and Harry, absently eating a piece of buttered toast covered with peach jam. She sat there munching away, a glazed look sealing her baby blue eyes emotionless as though someone had exorcised her sprit and her body was empty.

"Ginny, are you still with us?" Hermione asked, gently patting her shoulder.

The redhead jumped, the toast flying out of her hand and right onto Neville's lap, who happened to sit on her left side.

"Oi Gin, what are you trying to do, murder the lad with a piece of toast?" Ron asked through laughs.

Ginny chuckled nervously, shooting the fat boy an apologetic look. "Sorry Neville. I got startled."

"It's alright, I'll manage." Neville said, blushing.

Ginny shot him another smile before turning to face Hermione. "What?"

"Sorry Ginny didn't mean to scare you but it kind of looked like you had left the earth for a while. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was trying to decide if the dress should be blue or do you rather think green suits me better?"

"Definitely green. It will go really well with your hair." Hermione said taking a sip of her hot tea.

"No, not green," Ron said with a slight hint of disgust. "Those are Slytherin colours."

"Oh put a sock in it Ron. If you were a muggle I'd call you a racist. Do you expect people to stop liking the colour green just because it's the colour of evil?" Ron shot Hermione an odd look. "Wait, that didn't come out right. Let me rephrase it: Do you expect people not to like the colour green because it's the Slytherin house colour?"

Ron nodded, boring a very serious but at the same time exasperated mask that seemed to say, 'Don't you see I'm right?'.

"Ron! Only for the simple reason that it's a Slytherin colour doesn't mean the colour itself is evil. I'm sure green was invented long before Salazar Slytherin ever came into existence."

"Yes but 'Mione," Ron whined, "don't you see that so far only evil people wear green. Take Riddle for example, his favourite colour is green and so was Salazar's."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you this until you get it," she said getting rather annoyed. "Look," she took her hand and pointed at a first year Huffelpuff that wore a forest green cloak. "Do you mean to tell me that that innocent Huffelpuff is brewing up a plan on how to take over the world or help Voldemort do so?" A few people shot the brunette some odd looks at having mentioned the Dark Lord's name aloud, but she ignored them.

"Looks can be deceiving you know!" Ron blurted and Hermione gave an exasperated sigh that made Ginny emit a chuckle, Harry could barely contain his own laughter.

"I give up!" she said, whilst turning to Ginny, "Go with the green if not because it suits you well, but because I want Ron to have a fit when he sees you."

"Hey! Hey!" Ron protested as they stood up at having finished their breakfast. "Don't you go teaching my baby sister evil things!"

"Ron," Hermione began shooting Ron a look, "I think Ginny's seen eviler things than I can ever teach her."

At that Ron was quiet, walking beside his girlfriend, Harry and Ginny tagging along slightly behind the couple.

Immersed in her own thoughts, Ginny was oblivious to Harry's questioning gaze. Probably while thinking of different things, she failed to notice the look her face had undertaken. Her brows were furrowed in deep concentration, a concentration one would require not to breathe in Snape's classroom, and her eyes were narrowed as though the ground she was walking on wasn't worthy of her feet. Her lips were pulled into a thin line and her cheeks were paled out to a grave white.

Harry was just about to inquire about her mental state, when Ron's voice broke through the comfortable silence.

"Should we walk or take one of the horseless carriages?" Ron asked as they came to halt in the clearing the carriages sat around waiting for passengers.

"We should walk, it'll be refreshing," Ginny commented, taking in the slight breeze that was blowing gently.

"No!" Ron whined, something he was quite good at actually. "It's too tiring."

"Oh Ron, hush up. Merlin knows you need the exercise!" Hermione said lightly, an akin smirk settling on her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Nothing Ron, nothing," Hermione murmured and laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Guys, please not in front of me." Ginny said disgustedly. "It's still hard enough for me to cope with the idea of you two going out, but making out in public is quite disturbing…he's my brother for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione smiled secretly at Ron once more, before she removed her lips from his face. Ginny let out a thankful sigh and Harry grinned, probably wishing he and Cho had the same thing going on. Although the Chinese beauty had graduated a few years ago, she and Harry still kept a tight correspondence but they were strictly friends, or so Harry claimed.

The remainder of their walk to Hogsmade was spent in a silence only Hermione dared to break here and then, commenting on the beauty of the scenery they were passing. It had only been a week since school had started but both girls wanted to make sure they got the perfect dress for the upcoming welcome Yule Ball Dumbledore had thought to organize every year starting with this one.

In a short while of walking through town, while the guys decided to go and look at Quidditch supplies in a new store opened on Clover St., Hermione and Ginny went inside 'Evening Gowns And Casual Robes For Modern-Day Witches And Wizards'.

The store was similar to 'Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' from Diagon Alley but if Ginny could recall correctly, it was better supplied with the newest fashions, not that she could ever afford them but it couldn't hurt to look around, maybe even find something cheap.

Hermione suddenly yanked her arm gently, sharply pulling out a dark green dress. "Gin, look at this one! It would be perfect with that necklace Harry bought you for Christmas."

Ginny stared at the dress for a few moments, agreeing with Hermione. "Wow, it's really pretty. How much is it?" Ginny wondered and reached for the tag. Flipping the piece of paper over, she read the exaggerated price of fifty five gallons and two sickles. "It's too much 'Mione! I wish I could afford this but it's too much."

Hermione grabbed the tag from the redhead's hand, her eyes widening in turn. "That's a lot of money, but you could still try it on," the brunette mused and Ginny grabbed the green dress, asking one of the sales witches for a change room. The witch beckoned her to the back and the girls followed her to the change room area.

"Here you go," she said politely and with a smile. "If you need any help just let me know."

With another smile, she went out the front again, returning to the counter.

"Here," Hermione began, "Let me do it. I learned a neat spell that switches clothing. I think I saw Madame Malkin or one of her helpers use it on Harry last year when he was refitted for his Hogwarts uniform." Ginny nodded and watched in the mirror as Hermione took out her wand and with the easy motion of her wrist and hand, the redhead found herself clothed in the green dress.

The dress hugged her body's every curve, all over in the right places. In the middle, the dress was slightly tight made from a material that was a lightly crepe. From there, the dress spilled to the floor in elegant waves of forest green silk and some sort of transparent veil overtop. Ginny could just picture herself with her hair piled up, wearing her grandma's emerald earrings and the beautiful necklace she had gotten from Harry a year ago. She also saw herself wearing all these to the dance and thought hard for a few moments, 'What would people think? Would they like her?'.

"You look amazing Gin. Like a Slytherin princess. Ron would be so mad if you showed up wearing this." Hermione commented whilst looking at the mirror Ginny, examining the dress more closely.

The redhead turned her back to the mirror, a ghost smile lifting her lips up. "Sadly I won't. It's a pity we will never get a chance to see the look on Ron's face. It would've been priceless. "

"Oh well, at least you know you look good in a dress unlike Pansy, who can wear any expensive dress, but she'll never look as good as you in any of them. " Hermione said and switched back Ginny's clothes.

"Did you decide on anything you like?" the same witch from before asked them as they came out front.

"No, it suited me well but it's kind of expensive. Ginny said, a tinge of red creeping up into her cheeks.

The saleslady gave a sigh. "I told my manager this price was sky high but she wouldn't listen. Bet someone rich will buy it though," she said and left to put the dress back on the rack.

"Did you find anything good?" Ginny asked the brunette as they browsed the store some more.

"Yes, sort of. Earlier I spotted a pale yellow dress. I think it would look quite niece on me." Hermione said and after walking on the other side of the rack they were currently looking at, she pulled out the dress she had formerly told Ginny about.

"Ah, here it is. What do you think?" she asked Ginny.

"It looked really good. I like the way it has those white flowers scattered around the middle and its left side. You should try it on."

"Yes. Wait here, I'll be right back." Hermione said and before Ginny could follow, was gone through the many dresses the store held. Ginny guessed the brunette had gone to the back to change but she was too lazy to go check. Besides, Hermione said to wait so it would be rude if she did otherwise.

After a short while, the seventh year girl returned, a big smile decorating her lovely face, a small blue bag daggling from her left hand.

"You bought it already?"

"Yes, it was the right size and guess what, cheap too. About twenty-three gallons." Hermione said and Ginny dragged them both out of the store. "But what about your dress Gin? You still haven't found anything to wear."

"Oh I'll manage. Maybe I'll ask mum if she has anything at home that she could send me. I might even look up some transfiguration spells and come up with a change spell from my old robes. In the end though, I might not go at all."

"Gin, you have to come! It'll be fun, no matter what you wear, you'll look lovely."

The redhead shrugged carelessly and they both lapsed into a comfortable silence until they reached  The Three Broomsticks where they joined the boys for lunch.

**'''''''''''''**

"Gin, if you don't start getting ready now, you'll be late for the opening ceremony. Dumbledore said it would be something fun so it would be a pity for you to miss it."

The redhead gave a loud yawn and stretched back onto the bed. "Right now 'Mione I feel like staying right here and not going to this dance at all. At least you have a date and a pretty dress, I have none."

"Ginny don't say that. Harry promised he'll dance with you. He's going single as well. You two can hook up later in the night. Come on, you've worked so hard on that dress. It's prettier than it ever was." Hermione encouraged and even though she was partially right, the dress still didn't look like the one Ginny wished she possessed. Pushing herself off the bed with a small sigh, Ginny grabbed her discarded bathrobe, heading for the bathroom.

With a small smile, Hermione left to join Ron who waited downstairs.

After Ginny had bathed properly and hastily dried her hair with an easy charm from a book she had bought that August at Diagon Alley, she said 'Nox' and proceeded to step out of the bathroom.

Walking towards her bed where she had previously left her dance robes, she noted that instead of the red dress she had made there was a small package covered with green and silver wrapping paper, accompanied by a note.

Slightly hesitating before reaching out and grasping the yellow piece of parchment, Ginny read out loud, her words coming out in a hushed whisper:

_Wear this tonight so you look like the princess you've always been. In my heart and to my world._

_Love,_

_Your special friend.___

Ginny stared blankly at the note for a couple more moments, trying very hard to distinguish the handwriting and match it with a face. Finally deciding that it was impossible and it was very likely that the note had been dictated to a Quick-Quotes-Quill, she placed the note on her bedside table, gently prying the elegant wrapping paper away from the package.

Either from happiness or from surprise, she gave a small startled gasp and pulled the green dress out of the package. Quickly but carefully as though the dress was fragile, she pulled the dress over herself, enjoying the soft caresses of the silk on her body as she moved around the room and towards her trunk.

Opening the hand-me-down black trunk, she pulled out what appeared to be a mahogany coloured, wooden box which didn't look to contain anything special. In fact it was quite dusty and Ginny had to sustain a loud sneeze. To anybody else that would've been watching the box would have looked extremely ordinary but only the redhead knew it's secrets. She brought slowly to her lips and with a soft blow, the dust flew away from the box.

Someone might have anticipated that Ginny would have sneezed because of the dust, but what nobody knew was that the dust wasn't ordinary. As soon as it blew off the box it transformed into a shower of gold sparkles falling like rain over her head, where they seemed to vanish. Ginny gave a soft giggle – for this was what pixie dust did to witches or wizards – and pushed the lock of the box open.

With a soft click the top sprang open and carefully, Ginny pulled out the heart-shaped emerald necklace from Harry and her grandma's old-fashioned earrings. She quickly placed the box back in her trunk and proceeded to place the jewellery on her body. When she had finished, she removed her wand from her bedside table and gave a quick wave, her hair instantly styling to a sea of curly, fiery waves that cascaded down her back.

Whoever this person was Ginny didn't know but she could at least tell that they were rich. The redhead herself had seen the terrifying price of the dress and someone poor –like me, Ginny thought – wouldn't' be able to afford it.

Discarding any thoughts that the expensive present meant she might have a stalker, Ginny elegantly – for she felt so in the beautiful dress – stepped down the stairs leading to the common room.

"Ginny, finally yo-" Hermione stopped in mid sentences, her eyes wide and her face etched with shock.

Ginny, ignoring Ron's red from anger face walked over to the brunette, lightly touching her arm. "I'll tell you in a bit. For now, we must prepare ourselves for Ron's anger."

Hermione nodded, a smile curving her lips. Ron approached them, for he had been lounging on an overstuffed sofa with Harry, his hands pulled tight into small fists, his brows furrowed and his normally pale, freckly cheeks, were tinted red. "Ginny, what are you wearing?"

"Umm, I believe they're called clothes Ron." Ginny said with infinite patience that invoked if possible, even more anger in the redheaded boy.

"Ginny! The colours! How could you?"

"Oh Ron, stop being such a baby and grow up. It's just a colour and if Ginny likes it she should be able to have her own preferences. She's a sixteen-year-old and I believe she can make her own choices."

"Hermione's right Ron. Ginny is an adult now. She can do as she pleases." Harry commented thoughtfully as he stood a few feet away from his friends.

"Not if that means joining You-know-who!" Ron said indignantly.

"RON! She's not about to do that!" Hermione half-yelled.

"Oh Ron, don't be such a party-pooper and just enjoy the night." Ginny said still fair spirited, quite enjoying the humorous turn the conversation had taken, well, at least for her.

Ron, for the better of him and the best of the night, chose not to comment and instead followed sully after Hermione and his sister, out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

For this special occasion the Hall had been cleared up, small tables of four or maybe even six spots stood all around the room and what appeared to be the dance floor in the middle. The great chandeliers had been magically polished so that, no longer dusty, the gold shined brightly in the candle light. A glittery mist slithered over the freshly washed floors that still smelled like soap and warm water and food tables were organized right underneath where the professors' table usually was. Instead of that, there was a grand piano and some musicians were playing a light tune.

Flowers of different kinds, jasmine, roses, daisies, daffodils, lilies, violets and many others hovered in the air as though rain frozen in time. An aroma of many flavours pinched the group's nose and a strong smell of perfume attacked their senses, making them slightly dizzy. Ginny noted why later on as they moved further in. Just above the entrance was a big hovering bouquet of big violet flowers which probably were tropical for they were unknown to Ginny.

"Wow, this is wonderful." Ginny said in awed as they made their way to a spare table.

"Yes. Dumbledore has really outdone himself this year, hasn't he?" Hermione agreed.

Once the last remaining students filled in and took their seats right before the starting ceremony, Dumbledore appeared on the dance floor in a puff of blue smoke. The crowed clapped and he smiled a heart-warming smile he was so very good at.

"I'm very glad to see you all here and dressed up so nicely. Before I can let you enjoy the feast and the dance I would like to present to all of you 'The Irish Dancing Elves'."

Dumbledore finished with yet another smile that seemed to have aged with him over his many years of life. He retreated into a small corner and summed an empty chair in which he quickly sat, watching as the small elves filled in.

They were all wearing similar looking pants with a funny looking matching tee and wired shaped hats. The boots were the funniest looking part of their outfit for they were pointed and turned upward, just like a genie's shoes would be, but of course they were elves so it was rather odd.

The dance was fairly short but very entertaining. Once it had finished and the elves had collected the required applause, Dumbledore gave the students free will to go and get food or dance as they preferred.

"May I have this dance?" Harry inquired with a gentle smile, his arm outstretched.

Ginny took his arm with a smile and allowed herself to be spun around the dance floor as Harry took lead. The redhead slowly closed her eyes and enjoined as Harry rolled her out of his arms and right back into them as the song changed to a very slow paced one. She gently put her head in the crook of his neck, and inhaled  softly. A strange spice and something that smelled familiarly like sandalwood, something that was sort of odd for Harry, for some of the girls in her dorm had said he smelled "like fresh mountain air". Ginny pulled slightly back to catch a glance at Harry's face but she gave a small gasp, holding him at an arm length. Her eyes quickly narrowed and her lips thinned.

"Malfoy," she said slowly.

"Weasley," he drawled lazily with a smug smirk.

"Where's Harry, Malfoy? What have you done with him?" she asked, a tinge of panic touching her senses.

"Weasley, take it easy. Potty-boy's over there. Looks like the Chang girl decided to drop by for a short visit." Malfoy said, removing an arm from around Ginny's waist so he could point in the direction where Harry and Cho were.

Ginny, momentarily forgetting about Malfoy rolled her eyes, muttering something that could be easily made out as "Figures!"

"What?!" Malfoy asked whilst chuckling. "Don't tell me you've been ditched for it would be just sad Weasley."

Ginny glared if possible, even more deadly. Malfoy would have already been dead and long ago buried and rotten if looks could kill. "Well, would you look at my luck Malfoy, thank god you're here to be my consort!" She smiled sweetly, her lips curving falsely.

"Weasley, don't kid yourself. You have no idea what my reputation would suffer if I was seen with you the whole night. A dance –maybe- but the whole night. No! Besides, I was only here to deliver a message." He said as his left hand crept along the length of her back, entwining with her right arm and slipping in her palm a small crumpled up piece of paper. Just as the song changed he stole a small kiss from the redhead's flustered lips and turned on his heels, blending in the crowed in just a blink of an eye.

Ginny, oblivious to the people dancing around her, opened her right hand, neatening out the crumpled note. Slowly, Ginny read:

Meet me outside as soon as you can.

_Love, _

_Your special friend_

Ginny stared blankly at the note, which was written in the same penmanship as the former one that had accompanied the package which contained the dress. A special friend, now who could that be? Ginny wondered still rooted to the spot on the dance floor, barely feeling as someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm? Neville, what is it?"

"D-do y-you want t-to d-dance?" he stuttered and as soon as he finished his question blushed a crimson red, immediately clanging at the floor.

Ginny smiled at him and was about to accept when she quite suddenly remembered the note. "Sorry Neville, not now. I promise you that as soon as I get back we'll dance. I have to go do something now and I might's as well ask you this favour."

"I-it's alright G-Ginny. W-what d-do you n-need?" he asked.

"I have to go do something for about five to ten minutes so would you be able to cover for me with Ron if he asks?"

"R-Ron?"

"Yes, can you do it?" Ginny asked hopefully and Neville agreed.

"Oi, thanks Neville," Ginny said, giving the round boy a quick peck before she disappeared between the twirling couples. It took her quite a while to find the door leading out of the Great Hall, mainly due to the fact that it was almost an impossible task to make your way through the dance floor.

Once in the corridor leading outside, Ginny increased her walking pace a tad and stepped outside, looking right then left as though expecting someone to jump out of the shadows. She was half-way right about that for as she neared the rail of the deck overlooking the Hogwarts grounds, Ginny felt the gentle sweep of someone's fingers as they softly brushed her neck, prying her hair to the side.

With a sharp unanticipated tug, the person had snapped the necklace away from her neck in just mere seconds. "My princess will never wear something Potter gives her!" an all to familiar voice whispered in her left ear, and although the redhead immediately froze, she still felt tingling shivers make their merry way down her back.

Casually as though they were intimate lovers, Ginny felt him draping another silver necklace over her neck. This one had a snake pendant dangling in the front, made from very small emeralds and ruby red eyes.

"I trust you liked my gift, seeing that you are wearing it." He asked her as he stepped in front of her.

"How?" Ginny asked slowly in a soft whisper. "How-"

"How can I stand in front of you, flesh and bone without Dumbledore or a crowd of Aurors on my heels? Or how can I stand here looking like this after so much time has passed, for both of us?"

Ginny was speechless for a couple of moments but then she sourly remembered that he probably knew her better that she sometimes even knew herself.

"I suppose that with you, it would be both questions, wouldn't it Ginny love?" He asked and she barely allowed herself a soft nod.

"I should probably explain to you that Potter's blood in his fourth year was very helpful to me when the Life Elixir was brewed. I shouldn't brag but I must, for I discovered the secret to immortality! It's a great thing Virginia that much I can say but by now you're probably wondering how can I remember you if I'm not a memory? Easily, the diary was an essential item in brewing the potion so here I am today, reincarnated as you see me now, with old and new memories. Memories of you that if I now say so myself were sort of wrong considering your age and mine at the time."

Ginny felt her brows furrow and her lips curved into something that was akin to showing disgust.

"Don't look so disturbed my princess. Those feeling are still present and I have to say, stronger than ever now that you have finally grown into your body's full potential." He said as he entwined one of his hands in her hair. "My identity is still unknown to the Ministry for I am in both looks and body, Tom Marvolo Riddle, someone that the MoM has most likely discarded as dead. They all expect me to use the wand I took on when I acquired the name of Lord Voldemort. No one will suspect that the wand of Tom Riddle is being put to use again. Once Lucius steals my old wand records from the MoM, I will be untraceable. In fact, if it were to please me right at this moment, I could just waltz in and murder the Headmaster right in front of the whole school."

"Why?" Ginny asked, snatching her hair away from him. "Why don't you do just that?"

"Ginny love, you must understand that I intend to keep this identity secret. Now I told you this because if you were to squeal on me, which I know you won't, nobody would believe. They would most likely lock you up in St. Mungo's and let you rot there while I am out and about." He chuckled slightly just at the mere thought of it.

Cynical as before, Ginny thought with an inward sigh. "What do you want from me Riddle? You've already take more than you need," she said, glaring at him.

"True, but one can never have enough. It's a universal rule princess, and unless you have decided to stand against the whole universe I wouldn't make an opposition just yet." He said, softly tracing the outline of her face.

A loud bang from somewhere inside Hogwarts startled Ginny and she quickly looked towards the entrance. "Oh yes, almost forgot. I do hope that old bat Dumbledore likes his gift." He paused and Ginny turned to look at him, but he was staring up ahead, lost in thoughts. "The Irish Elves," he gave a laugh that to Ginny sounded horribly sinister, "Skilled dancers my ass! Even the most moronic fool could've seen right through that, but I guess your Headmaster didn't. Right about now," another bang, louder than the first one, sounded even closer to them and Ginny felt her skin develop goose bumps. "my Death Eaters should be infiltrating your school."

"Why are you telling me all this? I could just go and tell someone," Ginny said, staring up into his cold grey eyes.

"Oh Ginny, still naïve as before I see." He said mockingly, emitting a dry chuckle. "You won't because you won't have the chance." Ginny stared questioningly at him, wide blue eyes looking up into his. "You're coming with me!" He said and made a reach for her waist.

**'''''''''''''**

Please review and keep in mind that just because I'm writing a new fic, it doesn't mean I won't continue my other fics.

Ginger


	2. Strange discoveries

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**'''''''''''''**

**Chapter 2**

**'''''''''''''**

"Oh Ginny, still naïve as before I see." He said mockingly, emitting a dry chuckle. "You won't because you won't have the chance." Ginny stared questioningly at him, wide blue eyes looking up into his. "You're coming with me!" He said and made a reach for her waist but Ginny moved just as his arm encircled around thin air. He gave a low growl, raising blood red eyes in her direction. That was all the motivation she need to see before turning on her heels and running as fast as one could, keeping in mind her current attire which consisted of a long dress and high heeled shoes.

Holding her dress above her ankles with the use of her now sweaty hands, she allowed her breath to come out in short and ragged puffs, urging her feet to go faster. Not daring to turn around and see if Tom was following, Ginny hastily turned a sharp corner, almost tripping over her clumsy feet which were of no help in the current situation. Her throat burned and her legs were beginning to tire down, no soon her energy was going to fail her as well and she would be forced to stop. What would happen then? Would he still be there or would someone come to her aid? Ginny almost cried in frustration because even if someone were to help her, nobody would be able to hold Tom off, except for maybe Dumbledore or Harry. In the end, it was bound that he was going to get her.

Finally, her exhaustion getting the best of her, she was forced to stop, her legs feeling as though they were going to come off her body joints any second. Rising a hand to prop herself against the cold wall as she tried to gulp down the air, she failed to notice the shadowy outline of a person creeping up from behind her.

One of his arms immediately went around her waist, his hot breath fanning out gently on her neck, making her hair stand on end as he held her close to him. His other arm quickly went for his pocket, pulling out an exquisite necklace. If the situation was different, Ginny would've been awed by its stunning beauty. It was made exclusively from glass stones, leaded crystal beads and paralyzed glass. What really drew Ginny's attention was a blood red drop that hung just a few centimetres lower than the rest of the necklace. Tom, taking advantage of Ginny's glazed expression the necklace had momentarily invoked, quickly pulled the necklace in place, as though he was afraid the redhead might not allow him to drape jewellery over her. Tom's snake pendant hung somewhere underneath the many folds of silver lace the mystical necklace seemed to be abundant of, lost in the sensational glow the new necklace cast.

The soft click of the lock met Ginny's ears and she was violently wrenched from her dream-like trance, a hot and suffocating pain choking her, not allowing Ginny the luxury that was air. Just as fast as he had pulled out the necklace, Tom withdrew a small vial containing a liquid Ginny didn't know what to make of. It looked red but it couldn't be blood. It would be absurd that the Dark Lord waltz around carrying blood vials with him and if he did, for what use?

All these questions passed rapidly through Ginny's mind making it impossible for her to concentrate on what was happening, and at the same time making it hard for her to struggle against Tom, who forcibly pried her mouth open, pouring the red liquid down her throat. It was surprisingly cold and refreshing, the sweet metallic-like taste calming the intense heat that was choking Ginny moments before. She quickly swallowed the red liquid and after regaining her senses some more, realized with abrupt horrification that it had indeed been blood. It would've been alright if this was the only horrifying fact, but what was even scarier was that she had enjoyed it…and she wanted more.

NO! Ginny shook her head, backing away into the wall, oblivious to the advancing figure of Tom until his shadow cast her into a painful darkness.

"A gift…from a distant but dead relative!" he hissed slowly into her ear, making shivers dance down the length of her back, sending jolts all throughout her body along the way.

"R-relative?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly as she raised her scared blue eyes to meet his intense, once again grey eyes.

He merely laughed in response. "What relative?" she inquired again, her voice gaining some more courage. His only reply was a blank expression, his eyes emotionless as he gazed down on her.

"Tom?" she asked cautiously as she noticed that he had moved closer, too close for her personal comfort.

He smiled slowly down upon her, his lips moving slowly as they formed words. "You wouldn't know her. She's now no more and that's why I need you!"

"You'll never have me," Ginny said but no defiance crawled up into her tone. It was an empty threat and she knew it as much as he did.

"Willingly, maybe not, but any other way, I'd have to say yes." He said smugly, his lips hastily descending down upon hers. His lips were surprisingly warm and dry, much unlike what she had expected. At first, her prime instinct was to struggle, which was exactly what she did, but after a while of futile twisting and kicking, despite herself Ginny felt like she was slowly drowning into his intoxicating mint taste and an akin spice that was purely masculine and him. Ginny let out a soft sound that sounded strangely like a stifled moan as Tom gently squeezed her corset covered middle, massaging her sides in a lazy pattern. Her eyes fluttered between a half open, half closed position and she bit down hard on her lip as Tom abandoned her mouth to trail a pathway of kisses for her hair to walk on. His mouth was deliciously and sinfully hot on her throat, biting and sucking as he once again returned its attention to her pouty lips.

Realization of what she was doing and with whom nonetheless came with the blue light of a spell that nearly hit Ginny. Her eyes quickly snapped open and she felt Tom's warm body untangle from her own as he agilely looked in the direction of the spell, spotting the red cloaks of the Aurors. Another spell whizzed past them, this time by his head, missing it by mere inches as he moved out of the way in time. He cursed loudly for allowing himself the distraction and with a careless look in Ginny's direction, he gave a casual flick of his wrist, slowly watching as the redhead slumped to the floor none-to-gently, then disappearing with a another skilled wave of his wand. Managing to expertly work his way through the Hogwarts apparition wards, he apparated away.

**'''''''''''''**

Ginny's world slowly came to in a fuzzy blur that was still slightly spinning. "Miss Weasley, are you alright?" she heard a voice inquire from her left but it was impossible to etch a face to the owner. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, helping her stand up as she struggled, her legs almost giving away from beneath her.

Slowly, as the stranger led her to a nearby wall where she could lean in for support, her vision started to came into focus and Ginny could almost make out the small stones from the stone deck that went around the whole school at a height of about 5 feet. Her vision cleared rapidly and in a few moments, she could clearly make out a familiar face that stood beside her.

"Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed with a bright smile, weakly but enthusiastically giving the woman a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Gin, so glad to see you're fine! You don't know how worried we were," Tonks said, releasing Ginny from the strong embrace.

"We?"

"Yes Ginny, the Aurors and I. You took quite a fall there and for a few seconds we didn't know what spell he used on you. Was it Voldemort Gin?"

Shakily the redhead nodded. "Yes," she said softly.

Tonks quickly turned around, running in the direction of a group of Aurors. She told them something Ginny was unable to hear and then returned to Ginny's side. "Dumbledore says you should stay the night in the Hospital wing, just in case. He'll like to speak to you tomorrow, he and Fudge." Tonks told her seriously.

"Fudge? Is it that grave?" the redhead asked, wide eyed and Tonks nodded.

"I'm afraid so Gin. Better head inside, you went through enough tonight. Let me walk you to the Hospital Wing." The older girl said, and the two, after walking around a bit till they reached the entrance, disappeared through the set of double doors.

Once outside the Hospital Wing, Tonks claimed sadly that she had to return to her job, for before the night was out there was a lot to be done, such as magical investigations and an enforcement of the wards, for if Voldemort had managed to break them, they were therefore pretty weak.

The girls hugged once more and Ginny watched Tonks form disappear through the shadowed halls of Hogwarts until it was no more, then proceed to the infirmary. It seemed while she and Tom had their little "chat" his Death Eaters had been rather busy for almost all the beds were full with students of all classes, Slytherin, to Ginny dismay, included.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office so quickly that Ginny was led to believe that the old woman had sensed the redhead's presence before she even set foot in. "Miss Weasley, something told me you would drop by tonight. Come this way dear." She didn't loose another second and hastily turned around, looking for an empty bed.

Ginny followed, seriously wondering if Poppy wasn't Trelawney under disguise. "Here," the nurse said, prying the curtains of an empty bed to the side. "I'll help with your clothes," she commented while eyeing the redhead, quickly pulling out her wand and summoning a pair of hospital pyjamas which she had Ginny wearing in a flick of her wand. Apparently Hermione's spell was quite popular. Afterwards, the nurse instructed her to lie down, and Ginny did just that, slipping in between the cool and crispy clean sheets, patiently waiting until the nurse returned with the sleeping potion she had promised.

While she was waiting, Ginny's hand slowly crept to her neck, fingering the two necklaces she now bore, Tom's mark etched onto her with the presence of the snake pendant which she found impossible to remove. The other mysterious necklace turned out to be un-removable as well so, after a hopeless sigh, Ginny laid back against the pillows pushing the necklaces underneath the thin cotton of her pyjamas, fearing that with the nurse saw them, she might ask question. Question Ginny didn't feel like answering right now, or ever.

"Drink it up now dear and you'll be sleeping peacefully in a moment. Merlin knows you needed it after this exhausting night." Madame Pomfrey said kindly, handing Ginny a glass half full with a clear looking liquid. Ginny accepted the potion with a thanks, immediately proceeding to swallow it but no such thing happened. It looked like fate another twist for the redhead witch before the night was out.

Instead of the potion going down her throat, Ginny was forced by her senses to spit out the potion, missing the nurse by mere inches.

"What's the matter with you girl?" the nurse asked indignantly, her brows furrowed in anger. "Can't you swallow properly?"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, but my stomach just forced it out. It wasn't me, you know I took lots of sleeping potions in my second year and I never had problems of this sort."

The nurse's temper slowly diminished, replaced by a wandering expression. If it wasn't you then what was it? Maybe-" she paused, her finger frozen in mid air. "I'll be right back," she hastily added, turning around and disappearing in the medicine storage room, only to reappear holding a vial with a light pinkish liquid.

"It's a headache remedy. It shouldn't do anything to you if you're not experiencing any headaches, I just want to test something out." Ginny nodded, although the words "test something out" didn't sound too convincing to the redhead.

Madame Pomfrey cleaned poured the pink liquid in the glass formerly occupied by the sleeping potion, handing it to the redhead as before. Ginny looked sceptically at the glass for a few long moments, and it was only after she heard the nurse clear her throat impatiently, that Ginny swallowed the sweetly tasting potion.

The same strange feeling erupted from deep within her stomach, turning and twisting her insides as it crept up, pushing the potion out of the redhead's throat. This time the nurse was ready, immediately summoning a bucket in which Ginny spilled the contents that purged from her mouth.

Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue a thoughtful expression darkening her pallid face. "Just as I thought. Miss Weasley, there' nothing I can give you so you might as well try to get some natural rest. It's best we wait for the Headmaster until I can take some action on your case."

Ginny slowly nodded, "What exactly is my case?"'

"I'm entirely sure. I'll have to do some research tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow," the nurse replied, cleaning the floor were Ginny had spat the sleeping potion with a simple charm. "Now, take up my advice and get some sleep. It'll be a long day for you tomorrow Miss Weasley." The old woman said and disappeared once more into the office, but not before pulling the curtains around Ginny bed shut.

Having no other alternative, Ginny turned on her side, clutching the pillow softly under her head. She slowly closed her eyes, memorises of the night's event flitting around her head as the taste of blood lingered on her lips, making her strangely yearn for it as she feel into a deep slumber where everything was bathed in red. Red like the blood flowing inside her, inside of everybody, red like the liquid she wanted to feed upon...

**'''''''''''''**

After taking a quick breakfast that she was served in the infirmary, she was accosted by her brother and his friends. Any other day she would have been positively beaming from the attention she was receiving, but right at the moment, the only thing Ginny wanted to do was find a good hiding spot and runway from them all. She felt like one of the Weird Sisters that was trying to get away from paparazzi and crazy fans. The only difference was that the famous band members had bodyguards to hold those people off, she had only herself to fend for her.

"Ginny, we were so worried, thank Merlin that you're alright!" her brother exclaimed, rushing forward and engulfing the redhead into a breathless embrace.

"You gave us quite the scare Gin," Harry said, laying a kiss o her cheek, a kiss Ginny would have jumped for joy any other day, a kiss she now wished she could wipe away from her memory.

"What happened Gin?" Hermione asked, giving Ginny a kiss and a hug in turn. " We were attacked by Death eaters inside but nobody knew what was going on outside."

"I suppose it's only natural that the family gets the first interview." She said emitting a dry laugh which was quickly subdued when the redhead noted that neither her brother, Harry or Hermione were laughing, but instead stared blankly at her. Her ghost smile slowly slipped away from her lips, and she spoke flatly. "Nothing drastically important took place. Besides, I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate it if you three were to go snooping around like you always do because I said something I was not meant to."

"But Gin, we're family!"

"Exactly, I care for your safety Ron. I don't want you getting in trouble." She said seriously, although a person that would've paid more attention could have easily seen her superficiality on the subject.

"Ginny you can't possibly-" Hermione begun but Dumbledore's sudden entrance halted her words to a stop.

"Miss Granger, I think Miss Weasley is doing the right thing in this situation. I'm surprised that the Head Girl such as yourself doesn't remark this."

"Sorry Headmaster sir," Hermione said meekly, finding her shoes oddly interesting.

The old man gave a smile, that seemed to beam as brightly as the sun did, only it radiated happiness everywhere it shone, "Don't let it happen again Miss Granger. I have much faith in you. Now, I will kindly have to ask the three of you to leave, I'm afraid I have some important things I must discuss with Miss Weasley." He told the trio and Ginny actually felt relieved once they were gone, even though the presence of the Headmaster was even more pressuring.

"I'm glad to note that you're feeling alright Miss Weasley, but something that Poppy informs me of quite puzzles me. In all my living years, I haven't encountered a person with a case such as yourself, not even in my reading. It is a serious issue if you are not capable of drinking potions for some of the most advanced remedies against deadly spells rely on potions A couple of St. Mugo's medics are going to work together on your case and later on today, Poppy will take some of your blood for the research."

"When will I be released from the Hospital wing?" Ginny asked.

"You should be released any moment after we finish talking for the Minister as well I, wish to have a few words with you in private. However, Hogwarts is not the most secretive place to discuss these things so I will go talk to Poppy and she will collect your blood so we can be on our way." He said while standing up and Ginny watched with her bright blue eyes as he summoned Poppy, instructing her with something Ginny's ear strained to hear but failed miserably, then exiting the infirmary swiftly.

The nurse nodded and removing her wand from her robes, took a needle and a small vial, and with the use of her wand, plunged the needle within her flesh, drawing a full vial out of her veins. Ginny, through the haze of the dim pain, felt the warm liquid flow through her body and rush outward into the awaiting vial. Once the vial was full, the nurse quickly bottled it, giving Ginny a napkin to hold to her wound until she returned from storing the blood.

The red blood soaked gently thorough the thin white napkin and Ginny heard and felt her stomach emit a low rumble. a rumble of hunger which shouldn't have been present, keeping in mind that she had finished quite big breakfast only just half an hour before.

Madame Pomfrey returned once again, her wand still out. "Remove your hand and the napkin dear so I can heal the small gash." She instructed and Ginny, despite the sudden pain that erupted in her gums, obliged.

"Umm, that's strange." The nurse mused, stroking her chin puzzled, "I guess your body has a great regenerating system," she shrugged, paying no heed to the now healed skin area that didn't even bear a scar from being punctured. "Well, there's no time to waste, you should get dressed," the old woman commented whilst going around the room and returning to the Ginny's bed side with a pair of the redhead's muggle jeans and her favourite blue shirt, along with some other accessories she might need, such as shoes, socks and a cloak. "Your brown haired friend, Miss Granger, dropped these off before she left. She thought you might need them." The nurse said and Ginny took the clothes, drawing the curtains shut as she changed. Once she was done, she politely handed the pyjamas to the old nurse and asked what she should do next.

"Ah yes, the Headmaster wanted you to meet him in his office once I dismissed you. I'd advise you to go there straight away, for I believe you two have urgent business to attend to." She said and Ginny nodded, suddenly inquiring after her beautiful green dress. "No worries Miss Weasley, I gave it to the house elves and they're doing their best to fix it up for you nicely. It'll be returned to you if not today, possibly tomorrow. No go, Albus is waiting for you," the nurse said and ushered Ginny away, who more than gladly obliged, heading for the Headmaster's office.

As soon as she was free from the infirmary, Ginny begun the walk up to her destination where Dumbledore was supposed to meet her. She almost knocked down a person coming the opposite way of her as she turned a corner, for she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going.

"Weasley, if you can't watch we're your going get glasses, or at least if your family's too poor borrow Potter's!" Malfoy said nastily and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sod off you prick," she said, continuing to brush past Malfoy, but by mistake, knocking down the books and other writing utensils he was caring.

"Fuck Weasley, look what you've done!" he said angrily, gasping in pain as his sharp quill scratched across his bare forearm. Blood quickly swept out, its strong metallic smell attacking the redhead's senses. "Don't just stand there you daft wench, help me!" he exclaimed looking up, his eyes quickly widening to the size of saucers. "Weasley?"

"I have to go," Ginny mumbled, blinking her blue eyes that had acquainted a red circle around them, a hastily running in the direction she had formerly set out to, before encountering Malfoy.

As he watched her running form disappear in the depth of the long hallway, Draco felt a smug smirk bend his lips. Quickly he pulled out a piece of blank parchment and dipping the sharp quill in some ink, quickly wrote. _"The process has begun." _The words seemed to disappear and anew fresh writing appeared. _"Excellent. It won't be long until she'll seek help." _There was more writing but Draco having read it in a haste, pocketed the now once again blank parchment slip and collected his things, standing straight and resuming his walk once again.

**'''''''''''''**

**TBC**

Thanks to all the reviewers who liked the first chappie! Thanks guys, your support is much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chappie as well! Review.

Quick Acknowledgment: **MoonGirlGinny**** ,**** SHEEN , expressive-blitz, NeoGal, kitkat , kneh13, Kirbinite , Cattt , Sarah , Amazing**.

Thanks again guys!

Ginger


	3. The prophecy

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**'''''''''''''**

**Chapter 3**

**'''''''''''''**

_ Last chapter:_

"I have to go," Ginny mumbled, blinking her blue eyes that had acquainted a red circle around them, a hastily running in the direction she had formerly set out to, before encountering Malfoy. 

          As he watched her running form disappear in the depth of the long hallway, Draco felt a smug smirk bend his lips. Quickly he pulled out a piece of blank parchment and dipping the sharp quill in some ink, writing with skilled penmanship. _"The process has begun." _The words seemed to disappear and new, fresh writing appeared. _"Excellent. It won't be long until she'll seek help." _There was more writing but Draco having read it with haste, pocketed the now once again blank parchment slip and collected his things, standing straight and resuming his walk once again.

**'''''''''''''**

            ****

            Ginny ran as fast as she could. If one could look inside her head at the present moment, they would see a jumble of thoughts that all ran along the lines of "What's wrong? Give me a bloody mirror!" She couldn't very well be late in meeting Dumbledore, that man probably even knew she had been released from the infirmary and he would most likely expect her soon. She had no time to go down a level and look for a loo.

          On top of the whole weird situation, her gums felt like someone had drilled wholes throughout them and her teeth ached as though she had rocks for breakfast, not scrambled eggs with bacon. She slowed down to a normal pace after realizing with a breath of relief that Malfoy was not following to stupidly inquire on what was wrong, like any other normal person would've done. Then again, Malfoy wasn't exactly a person that would classify as normal. He was probably a Death Eater. Hell, he definitely was a Death Eater, maybe that would explain why he wasn't in the infirmary with the rest of the students that had been present in the Great Hall when the attack had taken place.

          **_Now, where was that office again?_** Ginny wondered while still walking, her head turned and examining the walls that were oddly unfamiliar to her.

**_Damn It! I probably passed t-_**, Ginny thought to herself while walking straight passed someone, rudely bumping her shoulder into them. It seemed she had gotten quite good at that in the last few hours. Backing up a few feet, she looked up into Dumbledore's kind face. 

"Miss Weasley, I was just about to come looking for you. Poppy informed me that you had been released and when you failed to show up in my office we feared you might've got lost. It looks like we weren't far from the truth." He said and Ginny blinked blankly, nodding. "Are you feeling quite alright Miss Weasley? You look pale," the old man stated, touching her forehead lightly to check her temperature.

"I'm fine, got a bit dizzy from running around. I did indeed get lost," she smiled weakly and Dumbledore nodded, although the redhead wasn't certain he had bought her lie. 

"We should hurry, Fudge is waiting for us. Follow me Miss Weasley," the headmaster gestured for Ginny to follow and they both made their way to his office. Apparently the password was **_jelly fish_**_,_ and a thought just then crossed the redhead's mind. Even if she did find her way to his office, she wouldn't have been able to get in, for she didn't know the password and probably the nurse had forgotten to inform her of it. This explained why Madame Pomfrey had gone to the Headmaster's office after she had released Ginny.

"Here Miss Weasley, this is a letter from your parents. Your mother wrote this to you and your father wishes the best of health. He is currently away on a mission, for if he wasn't, your parents would've have probably paid you a visit. However, due to certain events, traveling, even for the best of wizards, is not safe anymore nowadays." Ginny took the letter from the Headmaster, immediately ripping the envelope and pulling out the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We're sorry we can't be there for you but we send our love and hope you're safe and healthy. We trust Albus with our hearts and souls and most importantly we trust that he will take care of you for us when we can't. I just hope that you were unharmed in the whole attack. We will read more about it when the papers come out tomorrow, so you don't have to feel obliged to go through the horrific incident all over again when you write us back. _

_Love, _

_Your parents _

          Ginny folded the letter and placed it deep in the pocket of her black cloak. "Wasn't the Minister waiting for us?" she asked and the old man gave a nod, pulling out a small glass prism from his pocket.

          "Here's our portkey. Just touch it on the count of three Miss Weasley." He said and Ginny did as she was told, immediately feeling the tug and pull at the edges of her being as she was sucked through the traveling portal.

When she emerged in Fudge's office she half stumbled, clumsily loosing her balance but quickly straitening up once she noted the presence of Fudge.

          "Please take a seat Virginia," he instructed and Ginny sat down, briefly glancing at Dumbledore who did the same, sitting down in the overstuffed chair beside her. "Albus, please begin," Fudge cleared his throat, leaning back on his chair.

          "Yes, don't mind if I do. Virginia, we both feel the need to tell you something that your parents don't even know. First of all, I would like to start from the beginning. Not many know this, but wizards didn't exist from the beginning of time. Our kind as well as many other magical creatures are results of humans gone wrong, in other words, as muggles might put it, we are mutations, human mutations. The Muggles were the first of humanoid kind and after a long period of time in which they evolved, the **Vampires **came into existence. A short while after the vampires were born, **Mermaids** and **Sirens** were the next mutations and then there were the **Veelas**, distant cousins of sirens. Lastly, the **Wizarding** kind was born. Unlike what Voldemort might tell his followers, the muggles are the oldest population of the earth, not keeping in check the animals. This is the reason he seeks to exterminate the muggles, so all humanoid magical folk will be the only kind that there is left to rule on earth."

          Ginny blinked, drawing in the information that was being fed to her. Although the discussion was interesting, she hadn't the vaguest idea what it all had to do with her.

          After a fairly long pause, Dumbledore wetted his lips and continued. "The Vampires were led by a fearless leader named Desdemona. Luckily, although she was a vampire, she died, leaving the vampire kind for centuries without a queen. Unfortunately for everything good, before she died or was rather cruelly murdered in her sleep by her king who later on committed suicide, she bore a child. The child was never found for when the baby was at the frail age of one year, he was stolen from his crib by the nurse. Later on, as history has it, when the baby grew up and learned the truth of its heritage, he ran away and was never seen since. The sad thing with vampires is that once they no longer have a leader of royal family blood, they die as normal mortals do, not of bad health or deadly wounds, but just sort of pass away after a period of a hundred years. Desdemona's child never claimed the throne as a leader so ever since the queen died, Vampires have been mortal, although that isn't what concerns us at the moment. What we wanted to talk to you about is a prophecy made long ago by the Delphi priestess, Azurite. We both think it has something related with you."

          "What is the prophecy professor?" Ginny asked, afraid of the answer before she even heard it.

          Dumbledore cleared his throat, reciting as though it was a popular poem he had just learned: _"In the riddled years a child will be born. She will bear the name of virgin but she will not be pure of heart. Deep inside her soul the true powers of Desdemona will lie, which once reawakened will wreck havoc upon the earth. She will trick her lord as her mother was once fooled and will become the one true Dark Queen that will torture humans to their very core. If she turns light, this creature could become the ultimate weapon that would bring the downfall of the Dark. If she chooses Dark, all good will perish._ That is the prophecy Miss Weasley."

          "What does have to do with me?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

          "We think it's you, Virginia," Fudge spoke for the first time since they had begun the discussion.

          "Me? What could possibly make you think it's me?" Ginny asked wildly, immediately standing up, pushing her chair back violently.

          "Calm down, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore soothed kindly, "We're not entirely sure. It could be someone else for all we know. It's just that all the evidence points to you, but no need to be alarmed, no harm will come to you Virginia. I will personally see to it," the old man said, shooting Fudge a strict look. "Now, if it won't be much of a problem for you, may you share with us last night's events that took place outside? This information could very much clear your name."

          Ginny sighed, hesitating a while before finally speaking, deciding she wasn't going to go telling the old coots all that took place. "I only remember bits and pieces of it. I must've hit my head on the pavement rather harshly because I can't remember everything. I remember going outside and I remember a shadow. It spoke to me than I tried to run away when I realized it was Voldemort. Unfortunately, he caught up to me and told me something I can't quite place my finger on right now. Then there were flashes of lights from the spells shot his way by the Aurors and next thing I knew, I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

          "Are you quite sure that is all you remember Virginia?" Fudge asked.

          "Yes sir," she replied innocently.

          "How did Voldemort look like Miss Weasley?" the Headmaster inquired.

          "I didn't get a chance to really see, but his hands were spidery and white."

          "Thank you Miss Weasley, take this portkey back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a smile, handing her a small crystal which she grasped and in a few moments, got transported away.

          The Headmaster faced Fudge once more. "Do you think she was lying?" Fudge asked.

          "Theoretically she couldn't. Before we came here, I cast a truth spell on her."

          "Good, good." The minister mused thoughtfully, stuffing some paper in the available drawers of his desk.

          "But," Dumbledore continued, "We both know for a fact from the Aurors that Voldemort looks like his younger self again. Snape even confirmed it to me this very morning."

          "Yes, but maybe she just didn't really get a chance to look under his cloak." Fudge said.

          "Maybe," Dumbledore said, staring off into space. "Let's hope so!"

**'''''''''''''**

            The portkey transported Ginny right into the 6th year girl dorms were she fell gently upon an empty bed. With a small '_Oomph_' sound she stood up, straitening her clothes out. She quietly walked over to her bed, placing the letter inside her night table drawers.

          Classes had been cancelled for the day and Ginny decided to head down in the library to do some research on this person, Desdemona, that Dumbledore had supposedly believed she was the heir of. Passing by her mirror, she failed to notice her flattering ghost reflection that was slowly fading around the edges but was still present inside the reflective glass.

          "Ginny, how did you get upstairs? We didn't see you come in." Hermione said as Ginny climbed downstairs.

          "Portkey," she replied simply, not stopping to talk with the trio, but their voices hailed her to an unavoidable halt.

          "Where are you going?" Ron asked, curious as always.

          "The library, I need to check some things out."

          "Be careful Ginny. You never know who you can trust and who you can't," Harry told her just before she stepped out of the common room.

          The halls seemed deserted but then again, the infirmary had seemed pretty full that morning and the night before. The library was open and Madame Pince shot her a sharp look as she entered. Ever since she had fallen asleep on her homework the past year and had "disturbed the students with her loud and manly snores" as the old coot put it, the woman had disliked Ginny.

          The redhead paid no heed to the dirty look and casually strolled toward the section she believed such books on people like Desdemona were kept. In just a few minutes, she had managed to pull out a book that was almost as big as her whole arm and very dusty, apparently, not many people were interested on the obviously forgotten subject. Ginny opened the book, '**_Desdemona, A life story'_**, flipping right through it until her eyes settled upon something catchy.

          _The blood of Desdemona allows the drinker to be a day vampire, thus allowing them to sustain the painful and deadly to vampires, rays of the sun. The person, if human, will start developing vampire characteristics, but will not fully morph into an actual, blood sucking creature. _

_          If the blood is administrated to the heir_-

          Ginny pressed her finger to her lips, wetting just a little so she could easily turn the page. The yellow parchment flipped with a dusty air and Ginny resumed reading.

_          Desdemona was the first vampire of them all. She was the first human that sold her soul to the darkest one of them all, in exchange for half of his immortal powers. _

          Ginny stared blankly at the pages, flipping back and rereading the last sentence. The next page didn't make any sense. The sentence just stopped without being finished. It was almost as though-

          Her fingers slowly and gently brushed over the ripped and torn paper at the middle of the book along its spine. The page was torn out of the book! **_Who in the hell could've taken it?_** Ginny wondered furiously as she flipped to the beginning of the book, checking for the people who had looked at the book. Her name had already magically appeared on the list, right under-

          Ginny gasped, half falling out of her chair. The list read, _Tom Riddle – 1942._

          "Weasley, what an unpleasant surprise," Malfoy drawled dryly and Ginny quickly slammed the book shut, afraid Malfoy may comment on her choice of reading material. She wasn't far from the reality either. "What are you reading?"

          "Nothing," she said hastily, covering the title, but it was futile, for Malfoy yanked the book out of her grasp. " **_'Demons_****_ and other magical creatures'_**. Interesting choice for a Weasley if I must say so myself."

          Ginny snatched the book from his hands, checking the title right away. "Are you blind?"

          "What?" Draco asked slipping into a wooden chair opposite of her.

          "I asked if you're blind. That's not the title of the book." Ginny said, handing him the book to reread the title that was written in big, blood red letters that seemed to sparkle in the light. To her, they clearly spelled **'_Desdemona, A life story' _**but it looked like Malfoy was seeing something entirely different.

          "It's the same as before. You're odd Weasley, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked snidely.

          Ginny ignored him, rolling her eyes and flipping the book open. "Read something out of it."

          Malfoy's brows rose on their own accord and he was shooting her a skeptical look. "Just read the damn book!" Ginny said with an annoyed sigh.

_          "Day demons are different than night demons. Unlike the latter, they are invisible and because of that, they are therefore twice as dangerous. Although they are not as powerful as the night demons, they can cause quite the damage and there have been cases were the victim was killed."_

          "Alright, that's enough." She said after she noted that Malfoy didn't intend to stop anytime soon.

          "Glad to see you're satisfied Weasley. This is a good book, I might actually consider a second look."

          "Don't you dare Malfoy, I need that book!" the redhead said through clenched teeth.

          The blond smirked smugly as he rose from his seat, casually striding to the main desk with the book in his hands.

          "Malfoy," Ginny hissed, running after him, but he increased his walking pace and chose to ignore her as he placed the book in front of the old librarian. "Malfoy, give it back! I had it first so therefore its mine."

          "It was in the library so theoretically speaking it's the schools, not yours." He commented wryly, watching as Madame Pince magically added his name to a list she kept of all books checked out. 

          "Malfoy! You have no right! Give it to me!" Ginny said as she quite suddenly attacked him, ignoring the shocked and revolted gasp that escaped the lips of the librarian.

          "Miss Weasley! Control yourself. We're not animals, we can reason it out without violence." She said sternly, prying the vicious redhead off Malfoy's back.

          "We're not animals, but I'm not so sure about her!" Draco said as he fondled his tie and brushed his robes.

          "Argh! Malfoy you are so getting your ass jumped by the end of this year!" Ginny said wildly, casting Malfoy in a look that would've had him dead and buried six feet under right there and then.

          "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, both of you stop this nonsense at once." Madame Pince half yelled, noting the dirty and somewhat murderous look Ginny shot Draco.

          "Now, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy had the book first and he already checked it out. You might ask to borrow it from him, but otherwise it's his for the next month." She said, keeping her temper and voice control in check.

          "But-"

          "Miss Weasley, my words are final. If you have something else to comment, take it up with the headmaster." The librarian said with an annoyed huff and quickly turned, nose high in the air as she made her way to a couple of noisy first years, ready to scold them for their behaviour.

          Ginny turned, ready to pour out all her anger on the blond, but Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Instead, where he had stood just moments ago a slip of blank parchment was neatly folded, lying forgotten on the burgundy carpet of the library. Curiously, Ginny reached a hand down and picked it up, examining it. Finally deciding that the paper might come in useful when writing a note in class, she stuffed it down the deep pockets of her robes and strode out of the library.

**'''''''''''''**

          _Ginny stood a top a hill overlooking a deep green clearing, bordered around by a stuffy forest that seemed to emit strong waves of dark magic. Paying no attention to that, Ginny looked up, taking in the majestic beauty of the full moon._

__

_          As she was still looking up out of nowhere Ginny felt her body whirl around in a small twirl and she quite suddenly found herself in the middle of the clearing, her eyes still glancing at the sky and the moon, which were now both bathed in red. _

_          Confused, Ginny returned her vision downward and looked around. Her surroundings were still the same, but something was definitely out of place. Maybe it was the fact that everything was now red, even the grass and the big trees looming darkly over the open field. Her vision flashed black then red in front of her eyes and Ginny soon found that around her a circle of more than twenty people had gathered._

_          All of the strangers were draped in black cloaks but a feeling from deep inside her gut told her that they weren't your usual sinister Death Eaters. She was right too, for no Death Eaters she had ever seen bore what looked like a silk bandana tied around their left forearm, she also seriously doubted that Voldemort's followers had fangs or were in desperate need of a tan. These were definitely not Death Eaters, they were vampires and Ginny felt cornered. There was no escape!_

_          A man with brown-black hair and eyes greener than even Harry Potter's walked forward in her direction, stopping only a few feet away from her and kneeled down. In his hand he held something covered by a black cloth that Ginny felt she didn't want to find out what it was that it covered.  _

          _In a flash of time that seemed to go painfully slow for the terrified redhead, the man had removed the cloth, revealing a long but ancient-looking knife. Rubies and emeralds were draped elegantly onto the handle and strange engravings could be read by someone very learned in old speeches. The blade was skilfully sharpened, glistering in the red light of the bloody moon._

_          Ginny's stomach clenched in fear, wondering what in the world was the man going to do with that knife. He wasn't about to kill her, or was he? _

_          The vampire raised his blood circled green eyes to Ginny's bright blue ones, and the redhead felt a searing pain deep throughout her middle. Her mouth formed a pained 'O' and she cast her eyes downward, her hand feeling its way on her tummy._

_          Her finger brushed a red sticky substance and with a gasp, she pulled the bloody knife out, dropping onto the grass. Feeling the suffocating effects of the deadly wound, Ginny backed up, shakily falling backwards on her back and loosing conscience._

_          The man smiled, cleaning the soiled knife on the cuff of his cloak. Returning amongst the group, he handed the knife to a select person that seemed to stand out against them all._

_          "She'll need two more strikes, Riddle, and then she'll be ours."_

_          The man took the knife that immediately disappeared under his cloak, and he smirked. "Good job Zabini! Good job."_

**'''''''''''''**

Ginny awoke from a terrible pain around her middle. She remember the man from her dream but his face swam fuzzy in her mind. Ginny cursed, for she knew that in her dream she had found him familiar. However if she saw him even the next day she wouldn't be able to actually recognize him. With another unladylike curse, she stood straight up, pushing the covers off the bed and getting out. In the room, her dorm mates were snoring rather loudly, none of them noticing her strange behaviour.

          Walking hastily towards a mirror, Ginny raised the thin layer of her silk pyjama top, examining her milky white stomach that was unusually pale. Gingerly she touched where her dream wound had been and hissed in pain, quickly withdrawing her hand. Although no wound was present on her body, remains and pain from a deep gash were still present and oddly fresh.

          With a sudden thought, Ginny ran back to the bed, inspecting the sheets. They were soaked in dark, red blood. Her stomach turned in disgust and fear, but also from a mysterious hunger that demanded immediate attention. Unconsciously, her blue eyes acquired the strange red circle around them and her teeth grew just a bit longer and sharper at the edges.

**'''''''''''''**

TBC

Thanks to all my reviewers : darwick, kneh13, Spellcaster731, Biannca Nox, expressive-blitz, Joy4eva, CJ Blue , Eve Granger, erato707 , Shortey, Aliesha , mell8 – I donno yet, I might have gin mingle a bit with Draco but in overall it will a T/G…I hope u'll still read the story! (00)

Thanks again for all those reviews that make me write more…

Ginger****


	4. Ginny's attitude

> **Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> **'''''''''''''**
> 
> **Chapter 4 –Attitude change**
> 
> **'''''''''''''**
> 
> A big picture of Tom Riddle was draped on the front page of the daily Prophet. Underneath it, neat, black letters appeared, forming the following words:
> 
> _Due to the recent attack on Hogwarts, witnesses that wish to remain anonymous admit to have spotted young Tom Marvolo Riddle's body. The MoM is enforcing a warning to everyone on this individual, claiming from live evidence that Mr. Riddle is Lord Voldemort. _
> 
> "Ginny, have you seen the paper?" Ron asked just as Ginny sat down at the breakfast table, already grabbing a warm piece of toast.
> 
> "Hmm?" she spread some butter on the brown bread, pouring some tea into a cup and taking a sip.
> 
> "Just give her the paper Ron. It's better that she sees it with her own eyes." Hermione commented and without any further patience for a reply, yanked the Daily Prophet out of Ron's hand and handed it to Ginny, who begun reading it right away.
> 
> "What? I didn't tell anyone!" Ginny half yelled after scanning the paper, standing up and casting the Daily Prophet on the floor. "Oh bloody blazes, he's going to kill me now!" Ginny whimpered, biting hard on her lip and almost drawing blood with her sharp teeth.
> 
> "Calm down Gin," Harry said gently, lightly touching her arm. "Who's going to kill you?"
> 
> Ginny turned her wide and scared eyes toward him, casting a horrified look in the trio's direction before giving a small yelp as her eyes made contact with silver orbs, and she bolted out of the Great Hall without another word.
> 
> Ginny's mind was reeling. He would surely kill her although she hadn't even breathed a word about Him, never mind tell Dumbledore or the Daily Prophet reporters. Oh, she would surely go mad this year. First off, the strange dreams and now this! It was as though she was a magnet for bad things waiting to happen.
> 
> Malfoy's deadly stare hadn't helped improve her mood either. Even though he hadn't followed her outside, his gazed promised something bad was going to happen, to her more exactly. Ginny ran to the only place where she ever felt safe, in her dorm, underneath the covers. The feel of the soft silky material draped over her body gave her the ghost impression that it was a shield and nothing was going to happen to her. Although these were just silly childish beliefs, they were the only thing that might've calmed her down. The common room was almost empty, scant a few first years that were just then heading to breakfast. Nobody asked any question as Ginny hurriedly rushed up the stairs to the 6th year girl dorms and lunged herself on the bed, plunging her body underneath the neat red covers.
> 
> Her heartbeat pounded rapidly against her ribcage and Ginny thought it would burst out through her bones if it kept the pace any longer. However after her breath evened out and her heart slowed to a normal rate, Ginny was just about to push the covers aside and rejoin the world when a panicked scream froze her hand in mid air. Paralyzed for a couple of moments, Ginny held her breath waiting and just as she was getting ready to resume her previous action and blame her imagination, another sound made itself audible.
> 
> Ginny closed her eyes to block out the noise and what might take place on the other side of the covers, just then feeling a breeze of cold air brush her legs gently. Her eyes snapped open, searching the room widely for the voice.
> 
> _"Ginevra…"_
> 
> Ginny could curse all her bad luck, because it seemed that the last couple of days had been plentiful of that, for it was Him that was calling her out. Nobody called her Ginevra except Him and He was probably mad about the article in the papers. He had come to take it out all on her and even if she screamed nobody would hear her. He would kill her, slowly and painfully, and no matter how loud she would scream, no one would be around to hear. They were all down in the Great Hall, stuffing their faces with food while she suffered.
> 
> _"Ginevra…"_
> 
> Ginny got off the bed, running towards the door that locked itself just as she was halfway across the room. The redhead whimpered, biting her lip as it was her habit when she was in trouble but quite suddenly, her mind took an 180 degrees turn and Ginny walked towards the door boldly, taking her wand out of the pocket of her robes.
> 
> It seemed that _Alohomora _wasn't going to work on the door and Ginny didn't know any other door-opening spells. With a sigh, she turned around but nearly died of terror as she saw Tom's reflection in the mirror in front of her. Quickly glancing behind her, she scanned thin air. He wasn't there!
> 
> Just as hastily as she had turned around, Ginny returned her eyes to rest on the mirror, which Tom Riddle currently occupied. Ginny drew in a breath of shock as she watched a mirror reflection of her lying dead or unconscious, the redhead couldn't tell, at His feet. With a cruel smile, he reached down and grasped her hair violently, harshly pulling the girl to her feet.
> 
> The mirror Ginny screamed in pain, struggling against Tom as he slowly encircled his hand around her slim pale neck, squeezing lightly. Apparently she wasn't dead, but what was more horrifying then watching herself be tortured in the mirror, was that Ginny felt the small pressure against her own neck.
> 
> "You've been a bad, bad girl Ginny and do you know what I do to bad girls like you?" Tom asked slowly from the mirror and not bothering to await her reply, transferred some memories from his mind to Ginny's.
> 
> Ginny's mind went blank as she saw, through his eyes, visions of Bellatrix Lesterange Crucioed in front of Him. Alexandra Malfoy, another Death Eater whose body had been found not even a couple of moths ago and whose death was uncertain, lay pleading in front of him, crying her blue eyes off. Ginny felt rather than saw Tom remove a knife out of his pocket and handing it to Lucius Malfoy, who willingly killed her, all the while He watched.
> 
> "They were being very bad girls, now you know what I do to people who act like that. You Virginia did the same. You betrayed me!" He said his grip on her neck increasing.
> 
> "I was never loyal to you in the first place! I hate you Riddle, body and soul!" Ginny yelled, choking on the last words as the pain around her neck intensified making it hard for her to catch her breath.
> 
> His eyes flashed between red and black and his brows furrowed angrily. "A near death experience should be enough to buy your loyalty, if not, at least your ruthless courage. Besides, I can't kill you from where I'm now."
> 
> Her lungs were hot against her back and her face was growing warmer and warmer by ever moment that she spent without air filling her body. Falling to the floor, Ginny grabbed a nearby vase and flung it at the mirror. Both the objects shattered, the vase falling nosily to the floor with pieces of shattered glass.
> 
> Right then and then Ginny decided that air was one of the most precious things present on earth. Breathing in a mouthful of air she stood up, stepping over the broken glass.
> 
> "Tsk, tsk Virginia. That's going to be seven years bad luck!" Tom Riddle said from another dresser mirror.
> 
> "I don't give a damn. Do you think I consider meeting you again good luck? I've had bad luck ever since I came to this retched school."
> 
> Ginny saw him laughing, an expression that was strange on his face and probably very akin to him. "You amuse me pet."
> 
> "I'm not your pet Riddle!" Ginny said through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes.
> 
> He shrugged and cast his eyes towards the door that he unlocked with a wave of his wand. "Well, it looks like I got to get going. Till next time princess," He blew her a kiss innocently before conjuring up the mirror reflection of herself and kissing her softly.
> 
> Ginny backed away from the mirror, wiping her lips but to futile attempts. She could still feel his kiss and the feelings it aroused didn't approve to Ginny's mind at all.
> 
> The door opened and when Ginny looked at the mirror, Tom was gone. Letting out a breath of relief she hadn't been aware she had been holding inside her, Ginny turned towards the door, where she spotted Hermione, a worried Hermione.
> 
> "Ginny, are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked slowly, walking in the room, her eyes sweeping up the shattered glass and the broken base. "Ginny, what happened here?" Hermione asked again, and the redhead saw Ron's head poking through the doorway, a wired expression etched onto his face.
> 
> "I came in to get my book bag and there was huge spider on the mirror, a grabbed a vase and threw it at the spider. I killed the bloody thing but I broke the mirror as well," Ginny said, eyes scanning the floor. "Then I tried to rid the room of the dead spider with my wand and I was just about to repair the mirror when you came in."
> 
> "Good job Ginny! Servers those wretched insects right!" Ron said, pushing the door some more and entering the dorm.
> 
> Hermione stared at the redhead for another couple of long seconds before finally accepting the lie as the truth. "Alright, let me help you clean up. You do the vase, I'll fix the mirror." The brunette said with a smile, taking her wand out and already whispering a spell that pulled together all the shattered pieces of glass and rebuilt the mirror.
> 
> Ginny nodded, finishing the vase with the same spell the muggle-born had used. "Thanks 'Mione. It would've taken me longer and I would've been late for class." Ginny said as they walked out of the Gryffindor tower.
> 
> "No problem, I'm always there to help a friend." Hermione said with a smile, her eyes landing on some ugly brow bruises on her neck. "What are those?"
> 
> For once Ginny could say that she was in luck that Harry and Ron had already left for their Divinination class and she and Hermione were alone. "Umm…I have Advanced Potions with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws and Snape will behead me if I'm late. I'll talk to you later." Ginny said hastily and ran around the corner, leaving behind a puzzled Hermione.
> 
> **'''''''''''''**
> 
> "Miss Weasley, so nice of you to join us, five points from Gryffindor, take a seat beside Zabini." Snape said in his usual bored and disgusted tone that suggested he was eating dung for breakfast or something equally unpleasant.
> 
> Ginny nodded, walking with her head held high towards the Slytherin side and sitting down beside the brown haired boy whom was consider by most of the female population of Hogwarts to be a heartthrob. To Ginny, he looked like an empty headed jerk that had one thing on his mind. And everyone knew what boys around seventeen-years-old always thought about apart from food and in his case, serving the Dark Lord.
> 
> He smiled at her, revealing a set of pearly white teeth which Ginny quite suddenly, strongly felt like relieving him of with a swift punch. To her misfortune, Malfoy and Parkinson sat in front of her, thankfully with their backs turned which Ginny knew almost to precession that they would turn the minute Snape wasn't looking.
> 
> "Today, we will be learning a potion that is used almost in every wizard hospital by medi-wizards and witches. It used on cases where the patient runs out of blood or is in urgent need of blood donation. The potion is called Water Metamorphous 213. The number at the end is a code for there are many Water Metamorphous potions that depending on the code mean different liquids they will turn into. For example, Water Metamorphous 68 turns the water into wine while the potion we will be learning today turns water into blood." Snape paused and Ginny visibly paled, for she knew her new weakness to blood and she seriously didn't want Dumbledore to do some more of his snooping around her case and that stupid prophecy which she had recently started to believe she was part of.
> 
> "Now, I have written the ingredients on the board so I'll expect you to get to work right away. Only one person from your desk will come when called to retrieve the ingredients." Snape said, walking towards his desk and sitting himself in a big black chair, in front of an open book that contained the names of the students that had been accepted into the Advanced 6th and 7th year Potions. "Oh, and your partners are the people sitting right beside you." A couple of groans were made audible and Snape sharply looked up. Once the room was quite once again, he begun calling names up and students came to collect the ingredients need to brew the potion.
> 
> When it was their turn, Blaise stood up without a comment, heading for Snape's storage room to get the ingredients. A few minutes later he returned with a handful of vials, all of which had different colours, and some dried up weeds as well as toad legs and a small amount of red, crushed dust. He sat down with a sigh, putting the ingredients down and facing Ginny.
> 
> "Once you have your ingredients you may begin, don't just stand there like idiotic dolts." Snape said with a sneer and Ginny quickly glanced at the board to check the order the ingredients went into the cauldron which was already boiling hot.
> 
> "Let's get something straight Zabini, I don't like working with you and I think the feeling's mutual on your behalf, so why don't we talk as less as possible and try to concentrate on the potion at hand to get the grades and be done with it." Ginny said out of the blue, her pale hand reaching for the first ingredient and dunking into the boiling water of their cauldron.
> 
> "Weasley, what makes you think I hate you so?" Blaise asked innocently and Ginny glared at him in response, reaching for the second ingredient.
> 
> "Fine then Zabini, let's be friends!" She smiled a sickly sweetening smile that Blaise gave a shudder of disgust at and poured the dried selldyweed in. "See, it just won't work so you might as well help with this potion and keep your bloody trap shut." She ordered sternly.
> 
> "Nice choice of words for a lady," Draco said turning around to smirk at the redhead, who briefly looked up, a sneer upon her lips. "Learned them from your mother no doubt," he paused as though pondering deeply on something. His taunts were so corny, Ginny didn't even bother to acknowledge them. "Tell me Weaslette, do you kiss her with that mouth?" when Ginny ignored him yet again, he persisted, "She probably wouldn't even mind, keeping in check the dirt family you come from."
> 
> Ginny looked up sharply, the corner of her lip lifting into a sneer that would've made Snape a run for his money, a slim but oddly long fang revealed in the pale light of the dungeons. "Stuff it Malfoy before it gets serious." She said threatingly and Draco laughed, oblivious to Blaise who was staring at them with interest, but at the same time signalling his friend to drop the subject.
> 
> "Ooo, I'm scared. Big bad Weasel is going to come after my blood!" he said mockingly, faking a frightened state. Beside him, Pansy emitted a small laugh, congratulating him on his acting kills.
> 
> Casting a brief glance at Snape's turned back andbefore she could stop herself, Ginny had reached across the desk, grabbing the front of Malfoy's robes harshly and dragging him to her eyelevel. "Be careful of what you wish, I just might do that if you annoy me." She said with a growl that was strangely animalistic.
> 
> "Weasley, why don't you leave Malfoy for now," he chuckled nervously, "and concentrate on our potion." Blaise said from beside her and Ginny released Malfoy, who instantly pulled his chair as far away from her as possible.
> 
> "Oh and Malfoy," she called, "I'll be needing my book back." She said flatly and returned to her previous actions, those of brewing the potion.
> 
> Once it was done Ginny had to keep herself from fainting. Everywhere in the classroom, everywhere she looked, there were cauldrons with fresh blood. It was terrifying but she couldn't bring herself to admit that maybe she was the heir of Desdemona and that maybe thus her strange newly acquired thirst for blood. Maybe she was truly a vampire! No, Ginny shook her head, her lips turning from a red-peachy color to a dead pale white.
> 
> "Professor," Ginny called, raising her hand up. "May I be excused? I don't feel well and I want to go to the Hospital Wing for a bit."
> 
> Snape turned around swiftly, taking in the redhead's pale, trembling figure. "Go Miss Weasley. I trust your potion is finished though."
> 
> Ginny gave a small nod and collected her books, bolting out the door as if staying in the room a minute longer would have killed her. In truth, it might've done just that.
> 
> **'''''''''''''**
> 
> Instead of heading towards the Hospital Wing Ginny wandered outside onto the green grounds of Hogwarts. Stepping outside she sharply inhaled the fresh musky scent of the grass mingled with the water that still remained from a couple of hours ago when a violent storm had broken about.
> 
> Malfoy had her book and that stopped the redhead from finding more about the prophecy that she had now started to believe she was part of. Of course she couldn't let Dumbledore know about it, he would most likely lock her in a room for safekeeping until Voldemort died and she posed a threat no more.
> 
> Come to think of it, Ginny mused silently to herself as she sat down at the base of an oak tree, if the time came she would rather pick the dark side than the crummy light. What had they to offer her? A crown and the title of hero? Big deal, Harry Potter already possessed, having save the world countless times.
> 
> As for the dark side, Ginny was sure she would easily get faithful allies and loyal servants. She could be great, she could be…the Dark Lady!
> 
> No! Ginny shook her head, a smile curving her red lips, Tom wouldn't share his "throne" with anyone else. She would just have to take it from him then!
> 
> With a smirk she stood up, dusting her robes in the process. Old Tommy wasn't even going to know what bit him in the arse when the time came…or maybe he would! In any case, it would be a vampire!
> 
> Nearing the edge of the cliff that overlooked the Great Lake, she pushed her luck and her feet were halfway off the edge. If someone were to push her right then she would fall and tumble, most likely end up dead when the sharp rocks jabbed into her. Vampire or not, she was still mortal until she regained her throne, or should she say, the royal family's throne.
> 
> But that didn't scare her. Instead she felt the thrill of adrenaline rush and spread throughout her body, making her blood flow swifter and her heart beat faster.
> 
> One step and she could be touching the air. One step and she could be flying. One step and she could be dead! Such beautiful things all crammed up together.
> 
> Not knowing what had urged her and without contemplating the consequences of her actions, Ginny took the last final step, allowing the air to wash her away as she fell slowly toward the sharp rocks of the shore. Her hair flew around her and the wind fluttered carelessly at her robe, making the redhead feel light-headed by the pleasure of it. In all, if one was to observe her right then they would think she was a beautiful china doll, falling without a care from the racks of the expensive porcelain store.
> 
> Quite suddenly, as she was falling nearer and nearer to the rocks, her right hand snapped up catching a fairly wide piece of rock that stuck out from the cliff wall. With great agility she hoisted her body upon it, reaching for the nearest stone that could be used to climb up the cliff.
> 
> When she was back at the top, Ginny glanced down into the lake, a half smile-half smirk curving her lips softly. Such a long fall but such a pleasant ride, she though fleetingly. If given the chance she would do it again, Ginny realised with a sigh of pleasure.
> 
> What the redhead didn't realise was that the vampire side of her was already forming, reflexes and strength alike, as well as a powerful mind and extreme cunning along with a thirst for blood and adventure.
> 
> Walking back inside the castle, Ginny took no notice of the brown haired man that watched her closely from behind a tall and stuffy bush.
> 
> **'''''''''''''**
> 
> Ginny woke up from the painful dream, this time cursing loudly as a low noise rolled in her stomach. It was the third time she had dreamed the odd dream and with it a strange hunger for blood always hit Ginny at the oddest times in the night. With a sigh, she touched the blood soaked sheets with adoration and stood up, grabbing her nearby cloak which she later on, as she made her way out of the common room, slung over her delicate shoulders and tied it protectively around herself.
> 
> The halls were chilly and dark, the fire of the torches that lit them hours ago long by burned out. Despite herself, Ginny felt a shiver of unknown feelings rush over her. Although bathed in complete darkness, the redhead felt no need to cast a light charm for she could almost see perfectly as though it were day.
> 
> _So,_ Ginny thought with a smile, _being a vampire has its perks too!_ Dumbledore was seriously crazy, for the redhead couldn't see the downside of being a "blood sucking creature", as some of the books on her "people" called them. Blood was good and tasted amazingly good and who wouldn't want to be immortal or half great reflexes and eye vision. It was amazing.
> 
> Ginny tickled the pear from the painting with a long nail, the portrait sliding to the side and revealing the entrance to the kitchens.
> 
> "What can Tinky get you Missus? A small elf with a dirty shirt and a half ripped sock asked cheerily, happy to be able to serve a student face to face.
> 
> "May I have a fairly done beef stake…in blood?" Ginny asked, sitting down at one of the small tables.
> 
> "Yes Missus, right away Missus!" she said hastily and cast a weary look in her direction before disappearing nearing a door, from where Ginny heard some odd sounds coming from.
> 
> A few minutes later, soaked in blood, a generous slice of barely cooked beef was presented in front of the redhead on a clean white plate now stained with the animal's blood. Ginny mumbled a small 'Thank you' before picking up her eating utensils and cutting up the stake, which she hungrily consumed.
> 
> Tinky watched Ginny with her big, elfin eyes, a fearful look deep behind the glassy cover of them. "what/' Ginny inquired lightly, brushing a napkin over her lips.
> 
> The elf shook her head, backing up slightly. "Tinky is sorry for staring Missus. Tinky will walk on hot coals if Missus wishes as punishment, but Tinky could not help but notice that Missus eats like master."
> 
> "Like who?" Ginny inquired, pushing the empty plate away, and watching as Tinky drew closer upon her beckoning, sitting on a nearby table and drawing her small feet underneath her.
> 
> "Tinky's master Missus. Tinky used to serve a great family and she still does, but only the youngest of their family. Missus Adeline has finished Hogwarts about ten years ago, but master still attends here. Missus eats like him, with the same savage hunger."
> 
> "Who's your master?"
> 
> "Tinky cannot say, Tinky will have to walk on hot coals for being so foolish. Tinky is sorry Missus, for detaining you!" the elf said, jumping down from the chair, and making to take the dirty dish and go back inside the cooking area.
> 
> Ginny on the other hand, had other plans. Carelessly and effortlessly as though the elf weighted nothing more or less than a feather, she grabbed Tinky's shirt and dragged her in front of her.
> 
> "Tinky, tell me, or I'll do something to you that will be even worse than walking on hot coals." Ginny said threatingly, a jab of sharp pain spreading through her gums as she did so.
> 
> "Tinky will tell Missus, but Tinky's afraid. Missus' like master! Missus' a vampire!" the elf said in a wavering, fearful tone.
> 
> Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Who's your master Tinky? This can be easy or hard!" she said lowly, her voice sustaining a sharp edge.
> 
> "Blaise Zabini!" the elf said with a squeak and Ginny released her hold on her.
> 
> True, the redhead had expected it to be a Slytherin…After all, Tinky had mentioned her master being of a "great family". But Ginny would've never have believed Blaise to be a vampire, he looked nothing like one. He had been totally unaffected by the blood potion they had learned a week ago. And another thing, Malfoy even, looked paler than him and Ginny would've imagined Malfoy sucking the blood out of people, not one of his best friends that looked totally harmless.
> 
> _You thought Tom Riddle was harmless and look where that got you._ Her mind argued sharply.
> 
> Ginny reckoned Draco didn't even know Blaise's nature, otherwise he wouldn't have been so daring when speaking so fearlessly in Potions about blood sucking.
> 
> With a lot to ponder on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny barely took note of the creeping shadow figure that loomed in the dark.
> 
> **'''''''''''''**
> 
> TBC


	5. Captured

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Sneak Preview at the end!!!!**

**'''''''''''''**

**Chapter 5**

**'''''''''''''**

**_A creature of the night,_******

**_She waits for the blanket of stars,_******

**_And then spreads her wings._******

**_On the hunt,_******

**_She seeks out her mortal prey._******

Trelawney said suddenly, her eyes glazed over and her voice deep, akin to her usual high-pitched tone. The class stared oddly at her, they're faces unreadable except for the evident shock and even fearsome feelings that surfaced upon their faces as they watched their teacher recite something odd.

Trelawney's eyes quickly snapped back to normal and she looked surprised at the look her students bore. "What is the matter? Have I said something?" she inquired, puzzled.

To prove Ron and Harry's assumptions, Lavander Brown raised her hand and without awaiting permission, blurted out loudly. "You've had a vision, professor. Should I go get Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I had a vision?" Trelawney seemed to ask of herself, pausing to think back a bit. "Yes, yes! Contact the headmaster." She said in her eerie tone. "In the meantime, will Miss Brown is on her little trip, would someone write down what I've said."

Ron groaned, but the class obliged anyways. Harry complained as well, his mind wondering aback on the vision. Weird things were bound to happen at Hogwarts this year, and it had already started, few did he know.

**'''''''''''''**

Ginny was annoyed. Someone had been following her for over two weeks now. It was already November and despite all her Vampire sense, she still couldn't figure out who the person was. They're smell was odd, familiar in a sort of strange way, but they were awfully damn good at keeping in the shadows.

Were she alone, she would've growled in frustration. "So Gin, haven't seen a lot of you lately…" Hermione began. Ginny was thankful that the mousy girl had dropped the subject of her bruises which were anyway slowly starting to fade and she was glad, because she was sure Hermione hadn't told her brother or Harry. She would've know it if she did, for Ron wouldn't have hesitated to inquire of the bruises if Hermione told him. "How you been?"

"Apart from swamped down by homework, just peachy Hemrs!" Ginny said, adding a smile for effect.

The brunette laughed and two girls entered the Great Hall, sitting down by themselves, because the boys were off practicing Quidditch, again!

Ginny pulled a small, but fairly done steak onto her plate, cutting a bite and shoving it her mouth immediately. "Never knew your tastes ran to such…umm…juicier things, Gin." Hermione said with meek distaste, eyeing the blood in the redhead's plate that had soaked out of the steak as she had cut it.

Ginny laughed. "Now you do."

"Say Gin, why is that Slytherin git always watching you, I've been meaning to ask you this for quite a while." Hermione said, briefly throwing her gaze toward the Slytherin table.

"Hmm?" Ginny inquired, half bent over plate, her fork stuck in her mouth as she monetarily froze.

"Blaise Zabini. I've seen him following you a lot lately. Is something going on between you two?" the brunette asked, concern writ on her features.

Ginny laughed again, swallowing the food and washing it down with some water. "No, no…maybe he wishes it though." The redhead laughed again, owing a crack from Hermione as well, as both girl looked over at the brunet boy.

Sensing the pressure of two pairs of eyes, he looked up but they had already averted their gazes away from him.

So Ginny, thought as Hermione quieted down, eating a few bites of her own food, Hermione wasn't even a vampire and she had managed to figure out and unmask her mysterious stalker, with great stealth. Ginny had to hand it to Hermione, she was rightly entitled to the honour mention of "Smartest-Witch Of-The-Century". If such a thing didn't exist, they should invent it just for her muggle friend that Ginny quite adored at times such as those that were rapidly approaching.

That night, after dinner, as the two of them made their way slowly out of the Hall and through the bustling crowds of students, Hermione asked Ginny if she wished to come down to the Pitch and watched the boys play.

Ginny actually considered going for a moment, but then she seemed to remember something and had to sadly decline. "I don't think I can, sorry Herms. Another time maybe, say 'hi' to those two oafs for me, would you?" Ginny said with a smile and Hermione nodded, heading towards the Quidditch field.

As Ginny found herself wondering down a dark corridor, she thought that this was a perfect time to drag Blaise out and ask him a few questions. In fact, her luck was quite thriving for the past few days of the present week and she intended to exploit it. He was lurking in the shadows, Ginny could feel and identify him, now that Hermione had told her of his stalking.

Ginny stopped and with a fake strangled cry, feel to the floor in a dead faint. If she was good of an actress as she believed herself to be, and were it true that she meant to be the Queen of Vampires, then Blaise would definitely care for her health. If not, at least for his life, for if her memory served her correctly, Voldemort wanted her alive, and Blaise was a faithful follower no doubt. It would be a pity for him to screw up and inform his master that Ginevra Weasley had died by a freak accident.

Quite true to her assumptions, Ginny felt Blaise stop in the shadows and she could almost picture his puzzled and dumb-struck expression. He remained rooted to the spot for quite a few minutes during which Ginny got very impatient, from time to time getting to urge to fidget or scratch her back…the floor was very uncomfortable!

When Blaise moved though, he was quick, bending by her side in an instant. If Ginny knew right, vampires didn't need to breathe in order to sustain their life, so she struggled to slow her heart beat and completely block out her breathing. What Ginny didn't know, was that in order for that rule to apply, the vampires needed to be immortal, which they weren't until she regained her throne. Blaise, with trembling, shaky fingers, checked for her pulse. Ginny could slowly feel herself choking but she kept still no matter what.

Ginny struggled with her body's desires, sustaining her thirst, this time for oxygen. She felt the boy's cold fingers touch her neck, sending a shiver down her back and that's when Ginny acted out. Her hand hastily snapped up, grabbing his wrist and pushing him off her, pinning him on the floor, her eyes now wide open, a wicked grin adorning her face.

"Blaise what a pleasant surprise? I had my suspicions I must say, but who would've thought?" she said with a chuckle, looking at the stone columns but at the same time keeping Blaise under her iron grip. Until then, not even she had known the strength she possessed, and Blaise obviously underestimated her.

"Weasley, let me go." He pulled at her hands, struggling underneath her.

"Not so tough once you're out of the shadows Zabini?" She smiled sweetly at him, but it was definitely not one that suggested butterflies and pink cotton candy.

"Let me go you little wench--"

Ginny tutted, shaking her head and increasing her grip, which Blaise painfully felt. "That's no way to speak to royalty, learn some manners Zabini!"

"How do you know?" the brunet asked after getting past his initial shock. "You aren't supposed to know anything about that."

Ginny laughed, yet again. "Well if what I said before were just my assumptions, you've just confirmed them correctly. Some Death Eater you are…Voldie wouldn't be pleased!"

"Voldie?" he inquired, looking at her oddly.

She rolled her eyes, "The Dark Lord!" she released her grip and Blaise slowly sat up, reasoning that if she knew what she was and what she was capable of might prove dangerous in close proximity to her, therefore, he was careful to maintain his distance.

"So you'll join the cause I presume…" He began, trailing off with lack of something to say.

She looked at him as if he had suddenly spurted a tail and two hors atop his head. "What makes you say that? The prophecy clearly states," she paused, gesturing with her hand, "_If she turns light, this creature could become the ultimate weapon that would bring the downfall of the Dark. If she chooses Dark, all good will perish_. I haven't picked yet but I'm willing to stick with my own side."

Blaise looked at her puzzled. "Your own side?"

"Yes, you see, I don't practically care so much for the good side, but the Dark side has brought me only pain and I'm sure Tom is only looking to use me. So, I was up late last night thinking, why don't I make my own side? That way, the light does not perish, the dark dose not perish either and everyone's satisfied, including me."

Now it was Blaise's turn to stare at her as if she had spurted horns and a tail.

"But the reason I sought you out tonight was to tell you that you stalking me is getting on my nerves lately, so to put it quite plainly, if you want to live, stay the hell away from me. Also, please tell my _'dear friend'_, Tom, that I'm not going to help him and he'll never have me." She said defiantly, leaving behind a shocked Blaise as she disappeared in an instant in the direction of her common room.

This was turning in to be quite difficult, and Blaise fearfully knew that the Dark lord wouldn't be pleased.

**'''''''''''''**

"What?" He yelled, expressing a rage none of his followers had seen him ever show. "Her own side? Is she bloody mad, doesn't she know what she's up against?"

"My Lord, if I say so myself, all the vampires are willing to follow her, if not, they would do it for the simple gift of immortality." Lucius said, his calm and collected exterior revealing no emotions. "She can become quite a threat!"

"That's obvious Malfoy, otherwise I would be so damn mad at this moment. However, it was not prudent of you to interrupt me. _Crucio_!"

Although Lucius struggled to contain his screams, a few whimpers did escape his lips. When finally Voldemort decided to put an end to the spell, he superficially waved his hand in the air, his expression one that oscillated between boredom and anger.

"To think you're my best Death Eater and you still haven't learned the proper respect!? I'm clearly surrounded by incompetent…" he struggled to find the right word for a couple of seconds. "IDIOTS!" his rage was back in full power. Nobody dared speak. "We will have to get her. That was the originally plan anyways, although I hadn't expect to act so soon." He sighed, pacing around the room. "Any ideas on how this will be achieved?"

Voldemort had to admit, McNair was a courageous man, considering his current angry mood in which he was capable on even turning against his followers. "Isn't there another Hogsmade visit or something silly of such sort before the Christmas holidays?" a few other Death Eaters in the room nodded, and Tom formed a vague idea where this was heading.

"Thank you McNair, I got it from here," Tom said sternly, authority flooding his voice. "We can attack Hogsmeade, I'll handle Ginevra, while the rest will be a beacon for us all." he said, a crazy smile dancing on his lips.

Thus it was settled. Two weeks they had to wait, and the Dark Lord was already getting impatient. He would finally get what rightful belonged to him, his most prized possession…Ginevra, sweet, sweet Ginny!

**'''''''''''''**

Blaise seemed to stay away from her lately, taking to her words, but Ginny felt as though she was wearing a large sign plastered on her shirt that said "Voldie's most wanted" whenever she passed by the Slytherins. By looks of it, Blaise had delivered his message for the Dark Lord well enough. It also looked as though the Death Eaters were organizing something big, so much could be deducted from Draco's satisfactory sneer every time he passed by him. One day he even had the nerve to address her!

"Hey Weasley," he had said nastily, approaching her whilst his _'friends'_ hung back. "I heard you have your own army now. Is it like a slut army or something like that…After all, it's the best you could wish from that pathetic excuse you call a life." He had smirked then and she had done something almost everyone probably secretly wished they could.

She had slapped his cheek harshly, her nails drawing blood as they left scratch marks on his face. He had backed away from her, throwing threats and stuff of the like sort, threats about what his father would do once he was informed that "Weasley scum has touched my skin!" as he had put it at the time, Ginny recalled.

"Malfoy, if I were you, I would be disgraced to admit to anyone of ever being hit by a girl, never mind whining about it like a little prissy school girl! What a joke you are indeed!" she said with distaste, her tone of voice holding back unexpressed hatred towards the blond.

Even now, as she passed through the corridors by a group of Slytherins, they watched her wearily, some even gawking at her as made her way further down the hall.

Of course Ron and Harry had a party when they heard, even Hermione's scolding voice didn't diminish their happiness. "Bloody brilliant Gin!" Ron exclaimed proudly later on that night, after dinner…Apparently news traveled faster than wildfire. "I always knew my baby sister had Malfoy-arse-kicking potential."

"She probably gets it from you Ron," Hermione said from across her seat in one of the red, plush sofas.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, giving Ginny a hug, but a frown quickly darkened his face. "Hold on a tic…Is that a good thing?"

Hermione laughed, containing her giggles with a nearby, golden pillow. "Mione!"

Even Harry had been proud. "I must say Ginny that must've taken a lot of guts! And from what I heard, a very snappy retort as well!" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head as Ginny settled down beside him, watching Ron try to tickle Hermione out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, snappy indeed," Ginny said with a self-satisfied smile. "Probably hurt the big baby's pride." Mock hurt was added to her tone and Harry let out a laugh, but his attention was soon averted by Hermione's pleas for Ron to stop.

"RON!" she gasped between giggles, "Stop, I-I can't," another giggle rippled over her lips, "breathe! Stop or I'll pee myself!" Finally Ron gave in and Hermione straightened up after regain control of her heart rhythm.

She gave a wide smile, "So have you guys made up your mind on what you're buying as gifts for Christmas?"

Mostly they all nodded. "I was thinking of getting Bill and new earring, maybe if I found a good enough one in Hogsmade," Ginny stated. "You guys are going right?"

They nodded. "What should I get Hermione Gin? You're a girl, so what would she like?" Ron asked loudly enough for the brunette to overhear.

"Ron! I told you I don't want any gifts! You're a gift enough…a handful one too." She said, cuddling against him and placing a small kiss atop his freckled nose.

Ginny moved away from them, closer to Harry who understating the redhead girl's sudden distaste, allowed her same room beside him. And so the night went on…

**'''''''''''''**

"Look over there Gin that one looks nice, it even has a diamond on the gold band." Hermione gushed, pointing to one of the more manly-looking earrings in the store.

They had almost finished all their shopping, but Bill's gift was still a problem. Hermione was getting quite exasperated with her too. Nothing was good enough for the redhead. "Too tacky, to simple. Too thin, too thick, to big, to small…" it went on and on and on for what seemed like forever.

Ginny looked at it briefly, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Nah, I don't like it. Its gold, Bill never wears gold. Come to think of it," Ginny straightened, musing, a slim finger lightly touching her lips. "I think he's allergic to it."

Hermione felt she could snap the other girl's head off if given the chance, after all, desperate times called for desperate measures. "Ginny," the brunette whined, "Please pick one! We've looked at almost everything in the store!" she glanced briefly at her legs, fidgeting with the heavy shopping bags. "And my feet hurt!" she pouted.

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Fine, I suppose I'm tired as well." She told Hermione and smiled at the sales witch, walking over to where she had spotted a silver earring she had liked earlier.

"That one?" the witch asked, her hand resting on the earring in the showcase. Ginny nodded.

"Ginny? Why didn't you pick that one from the beginning if you liked it? It was the first one we looked at!" Hermione expressed heatedly, her face screwed up in exasperation.

"I wanted to see what else there was in the store. I wanted to get him something even nicer than that." She commented as she handed the witch six Galleons and they took their leave.

"Where to now?" Ginny asked, welcoming the skittish winter wind as it fluttered through the front of her open cloak.

Hermione checked her muggle watch before answering the redhead rather snappishly, from Ginny's opinion. "Well, we **_were_** supposed to meet with Ron and Harry at Honeydukes about almost an hour ago. Let's hope they're still there."

"I think they better be if they care for their health or lives for that matter." Ginny said with a chuckle as she acted out an evil face.

Hermione laughed, trying to mimic Ginny's expression, but failing. "Right! They better be there or they can start saying their prayers from now if they left."

Honeydukes was not as fairly crowded as it was the usual appearance of the sweetshop, but Hermione and Ginny didn't seem to notice or if they did, they didn't mind.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, getting angry after having searched the store countless times.

"I don't know, we've searched through and through didn't we?! And still no sign of them, they probably left!" Ginny said, glaring at a lollypop.

"Damn them! They better know that they have now invoked the powers of hell at the will and bend of our hands." She laughed carelessly and walked toward the main counter. "Maybe the sales witch knows something, after all, it's pretty hard not to be noticed in a store if you're Harry Potter. Perhaps she will tell us if she's seen them. For all we know, they can still be stuck down at that Quidditch shop." Ginny nodded, following the older girl.

The sales lady was a thin and tall witch, with half-moon spectacles much like the headmaster's, with slim hands and a shrivelled-by-age body. "Excuse me, would you be so kind as to tell us if you've seen Harry Potter and a redhead boy earlier in your store?" Hermione inquired polity.

The old woman smiled, "Yes, a half an hour ago I believe. They seemed to be waiting for someone but they left quite soon after purchasing some sweets. I think they talked of going to three broomsticks for butterbeer or some drink of such sort. Are you girls from a Harry Potter fan club?" Hermione and Ginny looked disgusted. They had heard of such things, but never had they been considered by others to be part of one, with the exception of Ginny, in her first year.

"No, we're friends." Hermione replied and after thanking the old witch, turned to Ginny. "Well we know where they are, got everything you wanted from here?" The redhead waved a small, red bag in the air. "Good, let's go then."

Ginny nodded, falling in step beside Hermione as they left the store, treading on the now thick layers of snow that had fallen during the day. The day had gotten darker and the girls both silently guess it was time to head back to school, however, they still had to check the Three Broomsticks for the boys.

Even the wind blew harder and the air was even icier as evening drew on slowly. Ginny tightened her shabby cloak around her frail body in hopes of trying to attain some more heat to warm her body with.

Hermione was suffering from the same problem as her redhead friend, but not with her cloak, but her gloves instead. The brunette had managed to forget her gloves at Hogwarts and due to the frigid cold, her hands were now beet red.

Through the snow storm that had gathered during their short walk from Honeydukes to the bar, Ginny used her better vampire sight and could vaguely manage to make out the outline of the oncoming bar.

"We're almost there," Ginny whispered through the storm, eyeing Hermione who was currently struggling against the powerful winter wind.

"When I get to those two, I'm going to kill them!" she said, pushing the hair that blew in her face.

Ginny had said it to herself before and if she ever got the chance, she would stick to her saying from then on. She was a magnet for bad things waiting to happen and her friends were not to meddle in them. However Hermione did, for fate had decided to drag her into Ginny's chaotic life as well.

A loud terrified scream startled the two girls, who stopped dead in their tracks, wildly searching their snow-white surroundings. It was only when they saw flashes of green light and more screams ensued that they had the natural instinct to run, and find a place to hide.

However, it was already too late for Hermione was grabbed from behind, trying to yell a muffled "Run!" in Ginny's direction, kicking helplessly against the strong arms that held her captive.

Ginny on the other hand put up quite a fight. Even a couple of hooded figures stopped the torturing of their victims to watch her interesting "display".

She growled and twisted, biting and clawing at her captives, kicking and hitting any of her attackers' body parts she could. The gathered hooded strangers laughed, enjoying her little tirade with much amusement. Her cloak ripped and the purchased gifts lay sprawled in a mess of wrapping papers and snow.

Her hair flew wildly in the storm and her face was scrunched up in concentration, her gums killing her on the inside of her mouth as hatred for all Death Eaters rose and boiled hotly in her blood. And damn them, they were laughing at her, she was a good actress to them!

It was only when she jabbed a long nail - that had somehow grown rapidly over just mere minutes after having recently been broke by one of the hooded figures – into one of her captor's neck, blood spilling over onto his black cloak as his jugular vein was pierced.

She withdrew her finger, watching in fascination the blood that enveloped it. Ginny could have sworn she heard and intake of breath from her _'audience' _as she brought the finger to her lips, sucking on it until it was clean. Even Hermione had seemed to stop trashing around, watching Ginny with horror mixed with interest.

"Now," she drawled in a low growl, "Who wants to be next?" she asked, eyes bloodshot and a crazy grin adoring her once _'sane'_ face.

The Death Eaters backed away slightly, but Hermione was still a captive. Were it not for his sudden appearance, Ginny would've fought for Hermione's release, killing each and every single one of the cruel men that dared capture her… But he had to come and ruin her show.

"Stay away, this one's mine for taking!" he said with a chuckle as Ginny eyed his smirk through the shadows that covered his hooded face. She quickly glanced down beside her, eyeing the snow covered wand with disguised interest.

But nothing seemed to escape Tom. He chuckled and accioed the wand. Drat it! Ginny swore, was she bound for bad luck forever.

She almost growled as she felt him magically biding her hands and legs instead of just stupefying her, just for his sick pleasure at watching her twist and even manage to spring away from the bonds, that quickly got hold of her body again, twisting around her curves tighter this time.

Ginny's world started spinning and soon enough darkness took over her as she and Hermione were both dragged through a portal hole of some sort.

None of the girls knew what awaited them on the other side, but they both knew one thing: it wouldn't be pretty!

**'''''''''''''**

TBC – Scroll down for Sneak Preview!!!

OMG! I had the weirdest mental imagine and I nearly laughed myself to death. I was just listening to the song "I like Big butts", do you guys know that song? Anyway I was just thinking of Ginny dancing to it in front of Tom, wiggling her bum seductively. I just started laughing so hard I ended up with sharp pains in my chest!!! Just picture it, you'll have a laugh!!!

And before you say it, I know, I'm an odd one!

Alright, now that I have some time on my hands, a proper acknowledgments is in order for my four reviewers!! furrows brows and wonders what was done wrong in chapter 4 that it was so poor. Thanks a bunch guys, your support was much appreciated.

**Sneak Preview: **

_……_

_"What could you possible have of ours that would give you so much confidence?" the man asked, curiosity spilling into the tone of his voice. _

_"You'll see!" He smirked, facing the strange group of men._

_……_

_Ginny closed her eyes, trying to regain her tough composure. They reached the end of the hallway and Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of them, opening the doors with a careless wave of his wand. _

_"Master!" he called, bowing as he entered the room and Ginny felt the Death Eaters' grip on her disappear as she stumbled onto her knees, nearly collapsing on the wine red carpet as she tripped over her feet._

_……_

_"What a fright you gave me, Riddle! I don't know how I'll ever manage to regain my wits or bring my raging heart under control!" she said mockingly, tilting her head to the side as she glared at him. _

_As always, he looked amused with her. "I didn't know I had that effect on you Ginevra! We must – ah…mm - experiment sometime to see if you have the same reaction."_

_……_

Well, that's it!!! Till next time folks and rember i want reviews!!!!

Ginger


	6. Prisoner

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**'''''''''''''**

**Chapter 6**

**'''''''''''''**

Tom – Voldemort – was sitting atop an elegant, wooden chair, resembling a throne, in the middle of the room, surrounded by all his followers and a fairly large group of strangers, which apart from their freakishly pale complexions and the silk bandanas that were tightly wrapped around their left forearm, looked a lot like his Death Eaters, draped in black cloaks and all.

His face was upturned into a smile, his features gleaming with a crazy tint in the pal, flickering light of the candles and the burning torches, adorning the stone walls.

"What do you want now Riddle?" A man – from the strangers group - hissed from under his hood menacingly.

Tom laughed.

"Hope not our aid like the last time!" Another man from beside the former, said defiantly.

"Yeah," another from the group said fearlessly, "You know our answer! It'll always be no!"

Tom shook his head amused. "Really? What if I told you I had something of yours. Something that you'd most want to get back!"

"Riddle, you have nothing of our interest so just leave us live in our pathetic _mortal_ existence." The stranger that had spoken first said, spitting out the word _'mortal'_ as Tom often found himself saying _'mudblood'_.

"Well that's here you're wrong Antherus!" Tom said, cracking a smile, but looking cynical nonetheless.

"What could you possible have of ours that would give you so much confidence?" the man asked, curiosity spilling into the tone of his voice.

Voldemort – Tom – didn't reply but instead bent down from his seat and whispered something one of his Death Eater's ears. The Death Eater nodded obediently and left the room.

"You'll see!" He smirked, facing the strange group of men.

**'''''''''''''**

The first thing Ginny felt was when she woke up, was soreness all over her bruised body. The binding spell that Tom had cast on her had seemed to posses a mind of its own. The bonds had been so tight after the first time she had managed to escape – probably for safety precautions – that before she passed out, Ginny could've sworn she felt them digging sharply into her skin.

Although – due to her vampire complexion – no bruises or marks were apparent on her body, if Ginny touched the spots where she remembered the pain being the night before, she would scream from the agonizing pain that coursed through her body.

From the looks of it, Ginny mused as her eyes wondered around her surrounding, and from the low temperature, the redhead guessed she was down somewhere in the dungeons.

The floor she had woken up on was gold and wet, water dripping from the ceiling quite a few feet away from her, a puddle already forming. A pale light flitted through bars that marked her window and Ginny probably guessed it was night, for the light was a pale white.

Ginny glanced up again at the window but as much as her mind tried to form numerous escape plans involving the window as her escape rout, it was just impossible, the window was just out of reach. Besides, she was not leaving the place without Hermione.

If Ginny would suffer by the hands of the Death Eaters, being a pureblood and all, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Hermione might be experiencing at the moment.

Ginny growled in anger, noticing the food tray by the door for the first time, come to think of it, noticing the wooden door for the first time. Boldly walking towards the door, the redhead briefly glanced down on the dray. A glass of water, a piece of dried bread and a bowl of broth probably spoiled.

Ginny turned away in disgust, kicking the tray with her feet and sending the contents of the bowl and the glass spilling on the floor.

Ginny doubted that she still posses her wand, but it was worth a try. Last time before they were attacked, her wand had been in the pockets of her black jeans. Reaching a hand in her pants, Ginny's hand encircled a long, wooden object.

Her wand!

She could've jumped from joy, but she still couldn't help but wonder. How was it possible? Was it a trick?

Surely they must've searched her robes before they abducted her…unless…

Unless Tom took the wand she had wanted to use on him in Hogsmade as her own.

Ginny felt her laughed echo off the walls, shaking the empty room. Maybe her luck was brightening up, she thought with a smile as she briefly thought of magically unlocking the door.

However, no such thing happened for right then the door opened, allowing three hood figures in the room – Death Eaters – only one face standing out among them.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and her brows scrunched in anger. "You!"

"Yes Miss Weasley me, were you expecting someone else?" Lucius Malfoy's brows rose in questioning and his eyes twinkled in amusement. Ginny's sneered and if possible, her glare was even more fierce.

The blond sighed in a bored tone and with a wave of his hand, order to two thugs that had accompanied him to "Bring the girl!"

Ginny again struggled but the men were too strong, even for her unnatural strength. She managed to kick one of them in the shins and land quite a strong punch in the other's stomach but as she ran around her cell like a scared animal trying to run away from its predator, the thugs regained their stature and managed to capture her.

She tried to twist from their iron hard grip but it was futile and she only managed in infuriating them and making them dig their nails into her wrists to keep her from squirming.

Finally, with an angry and exasperated sigh, Ginny gave in, standing limp and allowing the thugs to drag her to Merlin only knew where. After all, tom wouldn't kill her that much she knew. He had so himself.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to regain her tough composure. They reached the end of the hallway and Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of them, opening the doors with a careless wave of his wand.

"Master!" he called, bowing as he entered the room and Ginny felt the Death Eaters' grip on her disappear as she stumbled onto her knees, nearly collapsing on the wine red carpet as she tripped over her feet.

**'''''''''''''**

**_"A creature of the night,_******

**_She waits for the blanket of stars,_******

**_And then spreads her wings._******

**_On the hunt,_******

**_She seeks out her mortal prey."_**The Headmaster read, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"The signs were all there in front of us. We knew it was her from the beginning. Why did we not act?" Fudge asked, sitting at the other end of the table, across from Dumbledore.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore calmly began, "The prophecy clearly states that she could be the weapon of the dark, as well as the weapon of the light. We figured that if we let her make her own decisions she might turn to the right side."

"Yes, she might've, but it's too late now. You-Know-Who already did what we should've done from the beginning, grab her!"

Minerva looked at the Minister indignantly, and when she spoke her voice was laced with anger. "Miss Weasley is my student and a person very much like you and me. She's not a thing to be mistreated or used!" she huffed.

Cornelius was about to make a snappish retort but he was stopped by Snape's sudden entrance that left the door to hit the wall with a loud bang as he stepped in, gliding over toward the teacher's table. "He has her locked in one of the dungeons, and he's already started using her against the Vampires. He's trying to turn them over to his cause and although they've been neutral for centuries, I believe it won't be long till they give in."

Someone in the room swore and Fudge hit the table with his fist loudly. "Well," Dumbledore turned his gaze from watching the Potions Professor to staring at the teachers and the minister. "All we can do is pray that Miss Weasley is stronger at heart than she looks and try to think up an escape plan in the meanwhile."

There was a murmur of agreement all throughout the room and Severus drew up a chair, joining in on the conversation.

**'''''''''''''**

Ginny angrily used her hands for support as she pushed herself off the floor. The Death Eaters in the room laughed, but the group of stranger in the room remained silent, until a man Ginny took as their leader spoke. "What use do we have with a teenage girl apart from the obvious." He laughed, the pale light that lightened the room meekly bouncing off the neat set of fangs.

Good! Ginny thought, my people. Maybe they will help me.

Tom smiled, and Ginny didn't like it one bit. Through the jean fabric of her pants, she felt the slim outline of her wand. "Bring her to me!" He ordered and the two thugs that had brought her in strode forward.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." She said in a tone that sounded more bold and defiant than she actually felt.

In reality, with each step she took closer to Tom her heart beat even more frantic than before. Maybe she could really pull it off! Everyone would be so proud of her if she did.

Tom was merely amused but he shook his Death Eaters off her. Suddenly, as to damper her spirits and ruin her plan, Tom's smile faded off his face and he yelled loudly. "Someone quick, she's got a wand!" How he saw through her pants was beyond Ginny, but she now knew where he had looked with that lustful expression.

A dozen or surely more Death Eaters all clothed in black cloaks quickly rushed at her, but she was faster due to her nature and in an instant, four of her attackers were lying unconscious on the floor.

However, as before, her efforts were futile for the group of vampires just stood staring at her and it seemed as it was one against Merlin knew how many of Tom's followers, including the devil himself.

In the end it was he who managed to get her under control, stunning her momentarily and snapping the wand in half. "Stupid fools! After all this is over I want to see the person who checked her belongings before lodging her in the dungeon!" His eyes were narrowed in anger and as his spoke, his voice was laced with venom.

He pulled Ginny roughly by the hair to her feet after reviving her, dragging her in front of the vampire group. Ginny stifled a yelp of pain as Tom pulled roughly on her hair, holding her suspended in the air by the roots of her hair.

The next thing Ginny saw was the fast approaching floor as Tom through her non-too-gently to the floor at the feet of the vampires. "Take a good look at her, she's your Queen!" he spat with self-satisfied contempt.

There was a great silence from the vampires in which they all took the time to study her. Finally, as Ginny thought she could take no more of slowly painful silence, a bold vampire spoke from the leader's side.

"Majesty?" he probed, unsure of Ginny's reaction.

"It's not Desdemona if that's what you're thinking…Merely her dirt-poor heir!" Tom said, looking down on Ginny who had now pulled her legs under her and sat crouched on the floor, afraid to get up.

Gently though, the man that stood in front of the vampire group, slightly apart from them, bent down and took both of her hands into his, bowing his head slightly. "Majesty," he said politely as though she was the most important person in the world. "You have returned to us!"

"No quite," Tom said, tugging on her shoulder and sharply pulling her up, making her release her hold on the vampire's hands. "You see, you can have your precious queen back if you join me…My army and the cause."

The man stood up as well, glancing at Ginny with understanding pain and pity in his eyes. Then he glared at Tom. "Never!" he hissed.

Tom rolled his eyes in a bored manner and pulled Ginny away, pushing her into Lucius Malfoy's hold. "Well, I guess Ginevra will be mine until you change your mind!" he said nastily and ordered Malfoy Sr. to bring her back to her cell.

This time Ginny obliged as she was carried away. She felt drained, she had no wish or strength to fight back…all she wanted was to sleep! Sleep and forget about the cruel world she lived in!

**'''''''''''''**

She had fallen asleep! Drat it!

Ginny swore, getting up from the spot where she had curled on the stone floor of the dungeon and fallen asleep. But she suddenly felt something heavy weight down on her ankles and her wrists, pulling her down back again as she retried to stand up.

It was then that Ginny noticed the heavy chains around her ankles and the ones around her wrists, binding her close to the wall.

Great! Ginny thought angrily, now I feel more like a caged animal than before.

Her stomach grumbled and Ginny suppressed her anger, but did not fulfill her body's desire for food. After all, it wasn't food it craved, it was something else…more delicious…more precious than food.

Ginny sat against the wall, thinking on where they could've taken Hermione. What if they raped her? Or worse…killed her? Ginny shook her head.

She had to get out of here, had to find Hermione…Who was she kidding? She wasn't Harry Bloody Potter, she couldn't pull something like that. In the end, they would probably both end up dead.

Ginny sighed sadly. She missed Ron, Harry and poor Hermione! Suffering away probably in another similar cell like Ginny's.

Her mind wondered on another person…Tom! How she hated him! No, hate was not a strong enough word – loath – described her feelings better.

She loathed him for what he did to her, to her family, to the muggles…heck, she loathed what he did to the world! She loathed his breath, his intoxicating scent, his perfect midnight black hair…loathed his perfectly sculptured lips and his elegant nose, his black-like-coffee-bean eyes!

Every cell in his body was loathed by one fiery redhead, but what she loathed most was the way he made her feel!

Yes it was sad that she still felt that way for him…it was pitting, pathetically pitting.

Well, Ginny reasoned to herself, there was no need to wallow in self pity. That never got anyone anywhere.

Her eyes felt heavy again and a yawn passed her lips. Before she knew it, her head had rolled back, gently hitting the stone wall as sleep consumed her once more.

When she awoke again it was due to the sudden noise that Ginny recognized as the creaking of a door as it opened. Ginny, her eyes still closed, remained still until she heard the door close.

When her brown orbs searched the room she found nothing but the void of her cell staring back her. She was alone. Had she imagined the creak of the door? Was she growing lonesome?

Ginny gave herself and inward pinch. What was she talking about? Two days in a dungeon and she was starting to sound like those insane prisoners she had seen with Hermione in her muggle movies.

But she wasn't insane. No, she could've sworn she heard someone lightly move on the stone floor, careful to remain quiet, which was rather hard, considering her strong senses.

Her eyes narrowed as she struggled to stand up despite the strong pull of her newfound _'friends'_ – the chains. An invisibility cloak!

She couldn't quite tell where the person was in the room and she couldn't follow the vague aroma that tickled her nose from one of the cell's corners were the person was.

But she did recognize the smell. It was His! By Merlin, what did he want now? Did he come to poke some more fun at the "dirt poor heir"? He was really starting to resemble Draco Malfoy. Arrogant and snobby, thinking that he deserved everything and anyone, possibly even the world on a silver platter.

She still couldn't see him but she decided to play along as he drew closer. After all, she wasn't sure if he knew about the Vampire's famous senses, which exceeded those of a human by probably, twice of maybe thrice the normal capability.

She took care in her acting to look around the cell walls with clear boredom written across her face. She even twirled a few strands of her strawberry blond hair between her fingers, looking in the other direction of where she guessed he was standing.

After a while of waiting for him to initiate some sort of contact, Ginny was getting rather frustrated and pissed off. Had he came in just to stare at her, or merely to make her feel like she was a show animal at the Zoo?

As though he miraculously sensed her mood, he then chose the moment to stride forward, taking his cloak off.

Ginny, who was pretending to look at the wall, jumped up as if startled. "What a fright you gave me, Riddle! I don't know how I'll ever manage to regain my wits or bring my raging heart under control!" she said mockingly, tilting her head to the side as she glared at him.

As always, he looked amused with her. "I didn't know I had that effect on you Ginevra! We must – ah…mm - experiment sometime to see if you have the same reaction."

He smirked and seemed unmoved by her dark scowl that tried to cover up for her flushed cheeks.

After staring at her some more in a way Ginny could not define, his gaze left her face and slithered along the floor until they finally rested on the uneaten food.

"You haven't eaten," he stated simply, not looking at her. "Why?"

Struggling into a standing position, she laughed dryly. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why."

The chains weighted heavily on her exhausted body, dragging her down with the same intense weight that her hunger bore down in her stomach.

Realisation dawned on his face and Ginny saw him turn his head in her direction again. A violent cough suddenly passed her lips, interrupting Tom's train of thought just as he was going to make a comment.

No book she had read at Hogwarts had ever said that a vampire was so weak without food…without blood. Her people – she - was weak without it. What a dependable thing, blood was, for both humans and vampires. Inwardly, she smiled an ironic smile.

"You're sick," he stated emotionlessly - but underneath his cool mask, a flicker of emotions passed - as she coughed once more, her whole body shaking with the force of it as she stumbled into the stone wall for support. In an instant he was by her side, ready to catch her if she fell.

She laughed again. "Not sick, just weak!" she said in a raspy voice, willing her lungs to draw in a ragged breath.

"Keep me here longer and there won't be anything left for you to negotiate with the vampires." She smirked, inwardly elaborating to herself the thought of death. It would've been a much welcomed option during the present time.

"I see that now." He said, his brows furrowed in concentration.

She was hesitating at first, but when she trusted her mouth to form the right words in the prefect tone of manipulation, she finally spoke. "Mind informing me as to why I'm being held in chains?" she inquired innocently, her voice pushing the edge.

Tom laughed, his cool look settling on his face once more as he stared at her. "Forgotten your little tirade from yesterday already?" she looked at him blankly and his smirk boarded, walking slowly over to her other side. "I'll put it simply Ginny, you're not one for obedience anymore that much I must say. I can't just have you waltzing around the place waving a wand around, now can I? Who knows where you might find another weapon to use against me…" he chuckled.

Ginny remembered the event quite suddenly, her wand that she had found in her pocket. Silly girl that she was, she should've just tried to get away instead of thinking she could ever kill Tom.

"But that's not why I came here." He said, moving away from her. She watched his every movement, her eyes clouded by uncertain emotions. "Actually, I was thinking if I should move you and I see that unless I want you dead, I'm forced to do so."

Ginny watched as he strode towards the door with mesmerizing grace, opening it with an easy flick of his wrist and disappearing beyond the stone wall. Magic fizzed in the air and Ginny let out breathless sigh…how she longed for her wand!

Two Death Eaters, of smaller stature than yesterday's thugs, stepped in, a small girl of barely eleven dressed in rags, limply following them. She had red hair, much like Ginny's, that fell in straight waves down her back, teary blue eyes downcast as she walked slowly behind the Death Eaters.

Tom appeared through the door once again, walking sharply to the girl and yanking as sharply on her hair and dragging her beside him. Reaching the chained Ginny he pushed the girl to her feet.

The child stumbled and suppressed a sob. Tom grinned, a cynical smile adorning his face. "Isn't she lovely?" he asked Ginny, staring at her now. "She reminds me so much of you Ginevra!" he said, hissing her name.

If Ginny didn't feel her heart breaking for the child, she would've rolled her eyes. Sometimes he acted like such a teenage girl with constant mood swings and all.

"Bow down you worthless squib!" he yelled at her and raised his hand.

Despite the chains and her weakness, Ginny's arm snapped up as though with a mind of its own. "Don't!" she said dangerously, glaring.

He looked angry at her for a minute, but then, quite suddenly his eyes changed, acquiring a blank look once again. "Whatever," was his careless reply as he sharply turned, his black cloak swirling behind him. "Bring the girl into one of the rooms and mudblood," he sharply added, "you better make sure Ginevra has everything she needs."

The girl nodded even though his back was turned and he had no way of seeing her obedience.

"Oh and Ginny," he paused a few feet away from the door, turning halfway, his wand pointed at the young redhead girl. "Never contradict my actions! _Crucio_!" Blue light snaked out of the tip of his wand, hitting the child squarely in the chest. She doubled over falling on the floor in pain, agonizing screams thundering throughout the cell.

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from trying to do something foolish to save the child. Something foolish that would get the redhead child in even more pain. All she could do was watch with wide eyes as her body twisted and convulsed on the ground until finally Tom removed the spell and without another word walked out of the room.

The Death Eaters removed the chains from Ginny's weakened body, careful to gently carry her to wherever they were going. Ginny allowed herself to be lifted into the arms of one of the Death Eaters. It seemed that they didn't trust her feet to walk no more than she did.

Before she fainted from exhaustion, which was mostly due to the lack of blood, she managed to whisper "Please, take care of the girl" and faintly watched as the other man picked up the child, not as gentle as they her but good enough, and helped her walk.

Her eyes rolled back and her head fell limply to the side as her last remaining strength evaporated.

**'''''''''''''**

TBC

Well, I was very happy with the reviews for chapter 5. I hope I get as much feedback for this chapter as well…oh and expect some more T/G actions for next chapter, when the story will really start hitting its actual rating!!

**Sneak Preview: **

****

_…___

_"What have you done?" one of the two people that had just entered demanded hotly. _

_"Nothing," the other person closer to her replied and Ginny realised it was Tom's voice. _

_"Exactly!" the voice said furiously, moving closer. "She's dieing you know!"_

_…_

_What have you done!?" Tom asked, yelling in rage._

_"Insuring her life."__ Was Ginny's bold reply as she hid the knife behind her back. _

_Tom laughed, angrily glancing at the child. "She's a mudblood!"_

_…_

Tune in for more soon!!! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, review and let me know!

Ginger


	7. Seducing What Cannot Be Seduced

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**ooooooooo******

**Chapter 7**

**ooooooooo******

Ginny's mind slowly started acknowledging the feeling of soft sheets twisted around her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed sleepily at her surroundings. A high bed with green draping and black silk sheets was where she found herself laying. She felt the warmth of a fireplace in the far corner opposite of the bed emanate throughout the room and the light of the flames danced on the creamy walls.

Close to the bed Ginny took notice of a dresser and a mirror. The redhead propped herself against the headboard slowly, rubbing her eyes. The room was covered with oak flooring, but on either side of the bed, fuzzy green carpets graced the floor. Straight ahead on the wall opposite of the bed was a door, which Ginny most likely discarded as closed and most likely sealed with charms – for it probably was the door leading out of the room.

Not far from the mirror and the dresser was another door, slightly ajar. Ginny supposed that led to the bathroom, for it wasn't locked. Dim candles burned on various pieces of furniture and illuminated the room with a soft glow. There were only two windows, on either side of the bed, fairly small, and covered by thick green drapes.

The redhead sighed. The sleep had helped, true, but she still felt weak. Her small feet trembled as they touched the ground, and Ginny had to use the bedpost for support as she struggled to walk towards the mirror.

Her reflection was something she did not want to see. Pushing aside the fact that it was beginning to fade and turn transparent, Ginny touched her face with a shaky hand.

What had happened to her? Her eyes flickered with the effort it took her to hold them open, her weakness returning with full force. Her face was pale, ghostly white. She looked like she suffered from some kind of skin disease. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her hair looked too red, loosely clinging to her face. Her lips looked the colour of a pale violet and it looked as though the life had been sucked out of her.

Ginny made to touch the reflection of herself who stared at her weakly, a depressed expression adoring the mirror self's features. The glass brushed coldly under her fingertips and that was as far as she got, before collapsing of exhaustion in front of the mirror, her legs giving way under her.

It was in a faint position that the little redhead girl found her, giving a scream of terror as she quickly ran out of the room. Ginny could still see, she noted, but it was as though she had no control over her body. She couldn't move, couldn't even struggle into a standing position as she whished. She sighed helplessly, staring into the air and allowing her mind to be washed away in her thoughts.

By the time someone entered the room she had no strength left to even look up, but she could only faintly take notice of a pair of black shoes. They came to a stop a few feet away from her and Ginny found out that her hearing was intact as well.

Another set of footsteps made themselves audible as yet one or two other people entered the room. "What have you done?" one of the two people that had just entered demanded hotly.

"Nothing," the other person closer to her replied and Ginny realised it was Tom's voice.

"Exactly!" the voice said furiously, moving closer. "She's dieing you know! There's little we can do but hope this will help." Blaise's voice said and he stepped back, pulling something or rather someone, and thrusting them in front of Ginny.

Her eyes empty of feeling or any other feeling or presence of mind, Ginny waited her death. She was weak, yes, but she was at peace. Blaise growled and bent down, pulling someone's hand down with him. The person stumbled and Ginny could faintly make his/her features.

The sound of ripping material was the only thing audible in the room, apart from their breaths and Ginny's slowly fading heartbeat. She could see a light, a faint white light starting to blur the edges of her vision. She felt happy, exalted and free. She wanted to stand up and run…she wanted to fly.

Suddenly a sinful delicious smell tickled her nostrils and Ginny saw the light fade. No! She wanted the light to stay! She wanted the smell to stay as well…she wanted to taste it.

Where it that her vision was normal, she would've noticed the sharp knife Blaise pulled out of his robes, slashing the person's hand. A small yelp of pain was met with the comforting silence and blood started to pour out of the gash.

Ginny felt and smelt the liquid as it was brought to her lips, staining her lips crimson. The light had by now faded almost completely, leaving Ginny empty and unhappy once more. She wanted to scream, tore and grip harder on the light, not ever wanting those pure, simple sensations to ever leave her. But most of all, she wanted to lick the warm liquid off her lips, and sink her teeth into the flesh, yearning to be closer to the delicious blood.

It was still Blaise who pushed the hand under her teeth and she obediently sank her fangs into the veins, the power of closing her eyes in pure bliss coming with the flow of the other's blood in her mouth.

She could feel a tingling sensation begin in her toes and she had the strange urge to curl her them in pleasure. Faraway, she heard a scream but she didn't care. She felt like laughing but nothing could take her away from the sinful actions she was undergoing…not even death!

She could hear her heart – or was it the other person's – beat loudly, pounding against the ribcage, but flattering all of sudden. Ginny now knew that it hadn't been her heart, for hers was franticly beating from the surge of unknown emotions, and the other heart had long since stopped its rhythm.

Suddenly, she was aware of her surroundings. She could feel her legs, her arms, the hard floor…everything! Where it not for the sudden realisation of what she had done, Ginny would've jumped from the joy it brought her to feel her body's energy course through her once more.

Her eyes snapped open and she felt the strange urge to vomit. She violently pushed the limp hand away from her lips and glanced down at the face of the pale redhead child. It was the girl from her cell!

No! It couldn't be! How could she have done this? No! No no no! This wasn't happening. Ginny hated herself, she felt dirty, impure.

With a quick knowledgeable thought, she grabbed the knife from Blaise's hand and slashed her wrist open, biting her lips against the pain. She grabbed the girls limp head and before she could be stopped, she poured her blood into the child's mouth.

Tom yelled something but Ginny could've cared less. All that mattered now was the child's life and that she could actually bring the girl back. Her cheeks coloured with life again after a good few drops, and her small hands reached up to Ginny's wrist. Ginny allowed the child a small drink to sustain her energy, before pushing her head back forcibly – for the girl clung to her like a leech – and watched as the cut slowly healed itself.

The knife was still in her hand and she had the sudden urge to plunge it into Tom's stomach when he picked her up harshly from the roots of her hair, throwing her against the wall.

Were it not for her hard head – in two ways, Ginny thought with a smile – she most likely would've cracked her skull open. However, despite her endurance, a sharp stab of pain warmed the back of her head and she struggled with her vision as the pain flooded her control.

"What have you done!?" Tom asked, yelling in rage.

"Insured her life." Was Ginny's bold reply as she hid the knife behind her back.

Tom laughed, angrily glancing at the child. "She's a mudblood!" he said and was about to add another angry comment when Ginny intervened.

"Correction, she's a pureblood now and don't even try to kill her Tom, for it will be as bad as killing me!" She smirked, smiling satisfied at his annoyed expression, never anticipating him lunging at her.

Ginny moved out of the way, the knife clutched tightly in her hand. She stood up with great speed and pointed the knife at Tom, who lingered threatingly in front of her. "Don't make me Tom, because I'm far from caring if I kill you or not!"

Tom straightened, resuming his annoyingly cool façade. He even smiled at her. "I don't think you'll have the chance Ginevra love, he drawled and got a puzzled looked from Ginny.

"Wha--"

Was Ginny last word before she felt a blow being administrated across the back of her head and she stumbled dizzily a bit, before falling into a dead faint over the sleeping form of the exhausted child.

**ooooooooo******

Ginny felt something cold brush over her forehead and in its trail, water droplets fell on the side of her face. Her eyes opened, adjusting quickly to her surroundings and the dim lit room.

Ginny moaned, her head felt as though it had just gone through and back from hell, and considering her rotten luck of late, she seriously considered that thought before her memorises flooded back to her.

A redhead child was sitting beside her on the bed, a basin full with cold water in her hand, and a clean cloth which – Ginny realised – had just momentarily left her forehead.

"How are you feeling mother?" she asked with pure concern. "That was quite a blow."

"Mother?" she asked confused as she stood up in the bed. Ginny noted that the girl was not wearing rags anymore, but instead blue, elegant wizard robes adorned her skinny frame. Her straight red hair fell like a curtain of fire, farming the delicate features of her face that looked strangely like Ginny's.

"Yes," she said softly, moving off the bed and placing the basin on the nightstand. "You sired me, I am yours…your child."

Ah yes, Ginny thought, she has my blood running through her veins now. A small smile inched its way to her mouth and Ginny carelessly pushed the covers aside.

"I see Riddle took to your care and heeded my words." Ginny said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The little redhead girl came around, nodding. "Yes, he did." She paused a little and looked at Ginny for quite some time. "Come, you must be washed, and then you'll have to take your dinner." Ginny stood up, glancing down on her robes. They weren't torn and dirty anymore and instead she found herself wearing some silk pieces of night wear. "Follow me," the girl beckoned, heading into the room Ginny had earlier took for the bathroom.

Ginny felt herself stand up, her feet treading softly on the green carpet and then on the hardwood floor. The bathroom was huge, and if Ginny wouldn't have know her terrible situation, she would've jumped for joy…But alas, she knew she was a prisoner, like a bird in a golden cage.

Ginny sighed and followed the redhead over to a small settee, where the child told her to sit. "I don't even know your name," Ginny begun and before she could finish, the child had already spoken.

"Emily, Emily Trackson mother." She smiled and exited the bathroom, only to reappear moments later, caring an exquisite looking green robe along with other garments.

She told Ginny to undress, and the older redhead was uneasy at first, but then reasoning to herself that Emily was just a child and one of the same sex as her, she did so without difficulty.

Emily went around and opened big, golden taps that thundered with water as it begun to fill the large tub. She poured some aromas in the bath, and bubbles formed atop the water, a vanilla scent tickling her nose.

"Vanilla," Ginny exclaimed, closing her eyes in a momentary bliss of the intoxicating scent she was quite taken with. "I love vanilla." She said, brown eyes opening instantly and looking into Emily's own blue orbs.

"He said you did." Emily pushed Ginny into the deep tub.

Ginny was just about to ask who was _'He'_, when she realised that many years ago they had told each other everything. They're darkest desires, they're secrets – or at least she had – her likes, her dislikes and many more other things.

Ginny scowled darkly, glaring at the bubbles as though they resembled Tom's face.

To say in the very least, Ginny was socked as she felt a sponge begin to scrub her back. She nearly jumped from the tub, yelping so in the process. Emily laughed from behind her.

She clearly found this amusing, but to Ginny, who had never been used to servants, this was quite something strange and embarrassing.

"Mother, please! I have strict orders to see you bathed and I wish not to anger The Dark Lord but I will if you do not comply." The girl said and Ginny sighed, settling back in the water.

Having some massage and wash your body was quite the pleasurable thing, Ginny thought as she sat in the tub and allowed Emily to clean her, enjoying the tingly sensation her skin throbbed in the places where the sponge had touched. When she was done, Emily poured some shampoo in her hands and thoroughly scrubbed her hair, instructing Ginny to dunk her head in the water once she was finished.

Ginny did so, and when she emerged from the foamy water, Emily had already procured a clean, black towel with a Slytherin crest on the side, draping it over her dripping shoulders. When Ginny was dried, Emily beckoned her to the settee once more, braiding her hair into an elegant style.

The black dress Emily handed Ginny fit perfectly around her curves, accentuating her body to its maximum capacity. Ginny didn't like it a bit, for it showed way to much skin and cleavage, and it wasn't that she was modest, but she just didn't wish Him to see that much of her…but then again, maybe she could use that to her advantage.

**ooooooooo******

Prisoner, that's what she was. She hated every minute of it and she spent every alone moment thinking up escape plans, that always hit the same dead end.

As she followed Emily down the dim halls, a new plan started formulating in her mind. It would be perfect if Tom fell for it, and she could almost feel that this would indeed work. Anticipation fizzed in her stomach and she could almost squirm with delight at the idea that she was going to be able to achieve something like it.

Ginny didn't know herself to possess the ability, but she was sure she could pull it off with Tom without stammering and blushing. It was different now, she felt bolder and when boys looked at her she didn't feel the urge to twist under their gaze and blush. She had grown up, she had to admit that much.

They reached a set of doors and Emily informed her that this was Tom's study. Ginny thanked Emily and bestowed a light kiss on her brow before entering the room as the child had instructed her.

The door opened lightly with a gentle push on her part and Ginny glided softly in the room, her feet treading silently on the dark, hardwood floors. The door closed with a faint 'click' and her eyes returned on the room, scanning her surroundings.

The heavy, dark green drapes were tightly shut, blocking out any view of the sun or of her outside surroundings, which might've given away the location of where she was.

An exquisite black marble fireplace burned dimly and there was an earthy scent flooding the room from one of the few scent candles that burned in the room. Ginny gave an inward smile. Just the thought of the 'Great-Dark-Lord' liking scented candles would have the Order of the Phoenix members bawling on the floor with laughter. It even made her have to stifle a chuckle.

Beside the fire - not far away from it but at a safe distance - was a desk with green velvet topping and furnished completely out of cherry wood. Seated at it was the person Ginny dreaded to see, but despite her wishes, was forced to.

He looked up, his dark eyes locking onto her own soft, brown orbs. He smirked and seemed to place a few papers away before looking up again, and leaning back in his chair, his hand propped behind his head as he leisurely allowed his eyes to trail lazily up and down her body.

Were she her old self, Ginny would've blushed and shrank under his gaze, but now, keeping in mind her plan, Ginny was glad of his _'good'_ mood. With a calculated walk, she swayed her hips and came closer to his desk.

He however, watched her unmoved, his smirk firmly in place as though glued onto his face. "Ginevra, so nice of you to join me. I trust you enjoyed _Emily's_ presence." He bit out the child's name with well withheld disgust.

Ginny nodded, smiling an alluring smile. "Yes, I was glad you heeded my words."

"Just your advice, love, I give the commands here." He said. Not if I can help it, Ginny thought with a sweet smile.

"Of course Tom, it couldn't be any other way." She said nastily and before he could comment on her tone, she spoke again. "Have my people contacted you yet about my liberation?"

"_Your people,_ have sent me a message that after your coronation they will join me." He smirked, satisfied that his plans were turning out as planned.

Ginny advanced, leaning on the side of his desk. He stared up at her with an unreadable expression, a look of amusement gracing his thin lips. Ginny bit her lips – time for action – she thought. "What will happen to me after your deal is signed and closed?"

Tom looked past her, seemingly thinking. "Well, I suppose I have to keep you because vampires aren't a lot to be fooled. They'd require your presence to go forward with my plans. Besides, if you learn some self constrain, you wouldn't be bad to have along." He winked and Ginny pretended to not notice.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, staring at him oddly.

"Depends what love." He drawled, examining her voluptuous form as it drew closer to him. Her proximity didn't bother him, in fact, he was quite taken with her bold attitude. The little Ginevra he had remembered was definitely not what he had expected when he had gotten his body and his memorises back, not that he was complaining. Maybe her new personality had its _'perks'_ and maybe it came with – umm – _'benefits'_.

She bit her lip further, trailing a slim, white finger down the length of his neck and around his collar bone. She inched closer to him, so that now her leg brushed lightly against him. "I was – umm – wondering," she drawled lazily in what she hoped was a slurred voice. Her finger circled his neck once more and trailed down the front of his robes to his chest. "If for," she paused, moving so that she was in front of him, between his legs. "The right," she breathlessly paused again, bending so that her lips brushed softly over his.

Tom smiled enjoying the new side of her immensely. He pulled her over to him so that she stumbled into his arms and had no choice but to lean on him, or fall to the ground between his legs. He would've preferred either position.

Never loosing her sexy allure, Ginny managed to prop herself seductively against his chest, a lazy smile dangling from her inviting lips. "The right," she repeated, her voice a low, husky whisper as she nibbled on his lower lip, biting down softly. "price." She said lightly pushing her hips against his to emphasize her suggestion. "You'd be willing to –ahm," she paused, her eyes dark with desire as she bent down to kiss him once more.

He tasted of wine, possible red and his masculine scent was enough to send her reeling into a spiral of lustful desires, even despite her plan. He deepened the kiss and Ginny was slowly getting dizzy with the pleasure of it all. Her magical energy was all in tight, fizzing knots and her blood flowed faster in her veins. He was like blood – like food - even better than that. He was intoxicating, like a drug that she could not stop herself from being addicted to.

It took a great effort to untangle her lips from his and when she drew back he leaned forward, wanting more, but all that he got, was a finger placed upon his lips to silence him, or keep him at bay. "Grant me a favour." She finally whispered in his ear sensually.

"Depends on the favour." He said hoarsely as she trailed her small, soft hands down the length of his body, scraping her nails through his robes. His eyes shuddered closed and Ginny could feel his body yearning for her as she grinded her body forward into his. She could see he struggled to stifle a groan and instead he bit hard on the inside of his cheek in order to maintain his grasp on the situation, which was slowly spiralling out of control.

"I just," she begun huskily, her had travelling lower and lower as her body danced into his in a rhythmic pattern that drove, not only him, but her too in a whirlwind of desire. She gasped as his hands tightly drew her closer to him, pushing her frail body more into his and she barely found her voice through the haze of her lustful feelings. "Wanted to – oh Merlin --" she trailed off in a throaty moan and Tom chuckled.

"You wanted Merlin. Pity, I thought you wanted m--" he feigned mock hurt, but didn't stop his sensual attention on her body.

"No," she said loudly, stopping his comment before it hit home and ruined her plans. It took every bit of self control she still possessed to ask. "I wanted to know, where Hermione is... if she's safe." She mumbled as Tom lazily started playing with a loose curl, but quickly stopped, just as though a bucket with cold water had snapped him back to reality. He scowled darkly at her and pushed her back, off his lap.

She glared right back, rubbing the sore spot where her rear had hit the floor non-too-gently. "Ginevra darling," he said after a long, uncomfortable silence, an amused smirk hanging from his lips. "Were you trying to seduce me into betraying information to you?"

Her darkening glare was answer enough for him and he laughed a dry, hollow, chuckle. "I admire the fact that you tried, even though in the end you failed sadly." He said mockingly as he got up from his chair and went to stare into the amber depths of the flames. Ginny, after a bit, got up as well, her dark gaze following him about the room.

"Where is she?" Ginny bit out icily despite the remains of passion that still fizzed in her blood.

He turned around and looked at her, emotionless, blank face housing sparkling, dark pools that looked up at her with amusement. He smirked, "Well I suppose Lucius is taking good care of her." He paused, enjoying the look of bemusement on the redhead's face. "He always did have a fancy for mudblood whores."

Ginny's anger flared and she flew at him, fists at the ready. Of course, he was just as strong, even stronger, than her and he managed to catch her wrists in an iron grip in no time. "You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you and that pig, Malfoy too! Both of you, with my bare hands!" She was twisting in his painful grip, wildly trashing in his arms and taking no notice of his amused smile as he drew her closer into his hands.

"Ah Ginny," he moaned, "move that way a little bit more," groaning he closed his eyes in pleasure but never allowed his amused smirk to fade as Ginny pushed herself against him in a futile attempt to break free of his grip.

Her face twisted with disgust and she spat at his feet. He chuckled. "You disgust me." She said in a voice filled with hatred. "Go fuck a cow." She said nastily but he chuckled.

"If it looks like you, maybe I will." He laughed mockingly and she managed to break free of his grip, making an annoyed and disgusted sound, before sneering at him and opening the door.

"Stay away from me Riddle and pray that Hermione is not hurt, because you don't want to see me mad!" she threatened but she knew, as much as him, that they were empty words. She had no power while she was contained by him in his house.

"My bones are trembling inside my flesh." He smirked after a dry laugh which she despised.

With a surprising motion, she brought her hand up and wrenched a necklace from around her slim neck throwing it at his feet. Ruby red eyes of the snake pendant stared up at the Dark Lord. She scowled, and when she spoke, her voice was laced with venom. "Fuck you and your gifts Riddle!"

She glared at him once more and without uttering another word, stepped out and slammed the door shut, loudly. It didn't matter to her why Tom had wanted to see her in the first place. She stalked angrily down the halls luckily finding that Tom was not following. The bastard, the dirty pig! She would find Hermione when the time was right. Right now, all she could do was wait and hope that her muggle friend could cope with the dreadful fate that was bestowed on her.

When she had power, when she was immortal, she would break free and she would save Hermione as well. Tom would pay and revenge would be hers, no matter what her feelings cried out for her to do…or not do!

**ooooooooo******

TBC

Well, I hope everyone liked that. I want lots of reviews…15 and you'll have the next update in a flash!!!

Ginger


	8. The Coronation

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The past days had been hell for the redhead. Malfoy Sr. had not improved the matters either. Just yesterday afternoon he had passed Ginny in the halls, smiling a nasty, knowing smile as he went on. If it weren't for Emily, the blond would've been dead by now. The girl had enough reason to hold Ginny back. Her actions might've had serious, dire consequences.

Currently, Ginny angrily twirled a stray curl around her index finger, her other hand slung over her stomach as she watched the door angrily, expecting Riddle to come. Emily had told the redhead a scarce five minutes ago, that the Lord wanted to talk with her about the Coronation. When Ginny had demanded what the Coronation even was, Emily had stumbled across the words and rushed out of the room.

Her brow furrowed in anger and her gaze lowered, watching as the door opened and a figure stepped through. Ginny got on her knees in the middle of the bed, fits held tight. The figure was Emily. The door closed and Ginny relaxed.

"Where is Tom?" the redhead asked.

"He told me to inform you that he cannot come to talk with you. He requires that you put on the ceremonial gown," Emily raised her arm, on which a beautiful red and black dress was slung, "and meet him in the 'Room'."

"Room?" Ginny asked curiously, drawing closer to the edge of the bed and allowing her right leg to dangle.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is mother. I was just told where to bring you." Emily declared sincerely and beckoned Ginny into the bathroom, so she could be cleaned before she could slip into the gown.

After Emily took notice that Ginny was properly bathed and perfumed, she brought her over to a settee and instructed her to sit down.

"Emily, you hear things right?" Ginny asked, acquiring a faraway, thinking look.

"Yes…" the girl admitted slowly, a suspicious look darkening her baby blue eyes.

"That's good." Ginny said, her eyes snapping back into focus. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything mother as long as it doesn't endanger you…"

"No, it doesn't concern me." Ginny begun, smiling broadly at the thought that she could maybe get in touch with Hermione. "I want you to find out information about a friend of mine. The Dark Lord has her captive, she might be in Lucius Malfoy's care!?"

"The brunette girl, mother?" Emily asked and Ginny's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Yes, the brunette. Is she alright?" Ginny asked.

Emily nodded. "So far I think so. House elves talk and I hang around them quite a bit. They all love the mistress and," Emily's voice dropped an octave as she urged Ginny to lean in. "Foffy is thinking of rebelling."

Ginny chuckled. Just like Hermione to try to urge the house elves into SPEW and make them try to turn on their masters. "Alright, please, find more information about the brunette, Hermione's her name. I need to know where in the house is she located and if she's unharmed. Please!"

"I will try my best." Emily declared truthfully, waving and elastic into an elaborate hair style. "Come now, you must put on the gown and then we will see what else I can do for your friend."

Ginny nodded, obediently following Emily's directions and pulling on the corset first, which strapped on tightly, and then the gown, which was red and trimmed with black velvet. Emily brought Ginny a pair of black shoes, and while the redhead was putting them on, Emily did her make-up.

"Are we done?" Ginny asked and Emily nodded.

"Yes, follow me."

* * *

In the halls, from an unknown junction, Lucius Malfoy joined the two girls. "Ah, Ginevra, you look beautiful." He complemented, raising her hand to kiss it.

Ginny scowled and snatched her hand out of his. "Malfoy, get your slimy lips of my skin!" she angrily said, walking a bit faster.

Lucius chuckled, but followed behind silently. "You must turn left here Miss Weasley," he said amusedly when Ginny headed in the wrong direction. She glared at him but went as she was told.

They reached a tall black door where they stopped, Lucius pushing Emily roughly out of their way. The child made a sound of pain but she quickly stiffened when the blond looked in her direction sharply. Nothing went unmissed by Ginny, who boldly spoke. "Don't touch her old man." She glared at him and he smirked, pushing the door opened.

"After you, Miss Weasley," he said in a poisonous sweet voice, bowing his head as she pass into the room.

A black carpet stretched under her feet, and made out of red velvet was a long walkway that led up to the back of the room. Ginny cleared her throat quietly and Malfoy beckoned her to begin forward. The redhead did so, noting that Emily was no longer present.

There were the cloaked vampires on one side and on the other, draped in similar looking black cloaks were Tom's Death Eaters. If Ginny knew no better she would've thought it were a wedding. Defiantly and boldly, with a stoic face that rivalled that of statues, she came to a halt by Tom's side.

He was looking even more handsome than usual in green clad robes, trimmed at the wrists with silvery thread. His hair was brushed back and spikes were elegantly falling in his face, shadowing his intense, piercing eyes. Ginny shook her head and looked forward at the man that came in front of them, barely noticing when Tom slithered his hand into hers and pulled her closer. "This is a wedding isn't it?" she screeched, trying to pull free of his grip. "My wedding?" she added panicked.

"Yes," he chuckled, smirking. "Surprised?" he asked and she growled, seething in anger.

"You are surely mistake if you think for one instant that I am even going to consider going through with this abomination!" she angrily said.

"Oh but you will," or, he made a short and quick gesture with his hand that Ginny missed and from the shadows left of them, two hooded figures stepped through, dragging a third figure with them.

It was Hermione, her eyes teary as she looked pleadingly at Ginny, her head lolling from one side to the other from exhaustion, her robes tattered and dirty.

Ginny bit her lip. "Any words love?" Tom asked, his breath tickling her ear and making her shiver unpleasantly.

"You bastard!" she exclaimed, but there was no passion behind her words, only sadness and the tone of a beaten person.

He laughed, cruelly and coolly. "Now, if my lovely lady has nothing further to add," he turned, addressing the minister, "we shall proceeded with the ceremony." He added with a vile smile.

The minister nodded, opening a little black book and clearly reciting. The words the man spoke were slowly registered by Ginny's numbed mind. "We have gathered here today to unveil the true powers of a race and bind it with that of another in the holy union of these two souls." The man paused and Ginny's eyes remained unmoved, it was as though she was in a trance.

"Do you, Tomas Marvolo Riddle, take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley to rule with and share both in power and in life?"

"I do!" he said unemotionally.

"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley, take thee Tomas Marvolo Riddle to rule with and share both in power and in life?"

Ginny paused, looking at Hermione, pain well disguised behind the icy shielded of her eyes. "I do." She sighed.

The minister nodded, closing the book. "By powers vested in me I proclaim you one in soul and powers." He bent down and from a nearby table, removed a tray that held a gold glass and a knife made from silver. Every vampire in the room winced as the minister removed the knife and asked Ginny for her hand.

She stretched it out, wincing at the intense burning sensation the silver blade cast against her skin. The knife sliced down, blood pouring out of the cut and into the gold cup that was quickly rushed under her wound.

The minister than removed it and repeated the gesture on Tom. Their blood combined and the man swirled it together, giving Tom a first taste.

"Blood of mortal alike

Combine and unite…"

Tom drank a sip, his lips stained red when he removed the cup from his mouth, handing it out to the minister, who took it, executing a runic symbol across the rim of the glass, passing it down the Ginny.

The redhead grabbed the cup with stiff hands and drank it all in one sip, knowing that the small drink would seal her fate forever. The taste of the blood was both sweet and intoxicating, nothing as she would've imagined.

"…These two souls of similar like

By the blades cut and a lover's bite."

She placed the cup down just in time to be pulled into Tom's arms, her neck flesh exposed to his lips, which placed down small bite. Ginny gasped in his arms, knowing that she would have to do the same.

Gathering all ounces of self-control she possessed she pushed back the soft green robes, that parted silkily under her probing fingers. His neck unclothed, she slowly bent her head, sucking gently on his neck, his throbbing vein underneath her teeth. Closing her eyes leisurely, she bit gently, instantly pulling back as though his blood burned her, snatching her hand out of his grip as she did so.

Tom rushed forward to catch her in his grip again because she was staggering on her feet. Her vision was swimming her head felt funny. Her arms felt like mush and she couldn't speak. She felt exalted.

He caught her as she stumbled back, loosing conscience.

* * *

I am so sorry that this is so short and also for the fact that I haven't update this story or any other of my stories for quite some time. I've been really busy with my studies and in truth I know that you have all heard this countless times, I just haven't found enough time to write up a good enough chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie and I can promise another update in the next month or so.

REVIEW!!!

Ginger.


	9. Rebirth fo the Dead

**Summary:** Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 9**

**SSS**

Ginny awoke back in her room. Her head swam and he vision was slightly blurred around the edges. It was dark inside the room, the only light dimly emanated from the blazing fire that burned in the hearth. The door to the room was ajar, and voice flittered through the crack and into the room. Slowly, almost hesitatingly, she pushed the covers away and stepped onto the floor, her bare feet growing accustomed to the cold boards almost immediately.

The past days events came back flowing into her brain, making Ginny halt in anger. She gritted her teeth. The bastard! How dare he steal her powers? How dare he make himself king of the vampires without her approval…She sighed…but he had her approval. She had given it when she said "I do." Not willingly, but she had given it nonetheless. He would have to pay. Ginny vowed silently to herself, her ears catching bits of the talk outside of the room. She began walking again.

The door was almost in her reach, and the conversation had now become clear. Tom and Lucius were talking.

"What do you propose we do with her now milord? We do not need her any longer." Malfoy commented.

She heard Tom sigh. "True, but how can I be certain that the vampires wont rebel against me for killing Desdemona heir."

"They won't!" Ginny heard Blaise say. "You are their king and by vampire code of conduct they cannot kill their kind. Especially their royalty, the code is embedded into the very essence of their being. Even if Ginny might wish to kill you, she cannot. The vampires won't rebel, of that I can assure."

"What are you suggesting I do?" Tom inquired of the two men.

Ginny held her breath. "Eliminate her. She is weak and will drag you down with her milord."

Ginny gasped, her eyes growing wide. Tom sighed again. "Very well." Ginny was shocked. "Kill her."

Before Ginny could react, the door opened, almost smashing Ginny to the side.

"Hasn't anyone told you that eavesdropping is rude Miss Weasley…or should I say Mrs Riddle?" Malfoy questioned dryly, twisted amusement contorted into his face.

"Fuck you," she swore, spitting in his face.

"You wench," Malfoy bellowed, wiping the saliva off his face and lunging for her. She was quicker of course, to her powers, and leisurely moved out of his way, only to land in Tom's outstretched hands.

"Zabini!" the Dark Lord yelled, struggling to keep Ginny under control as she trashed in his grip. "Quickly! The knife!"

"What?" Ginny asked Tom between kicks. "No honeymoon?" but his face remained stoic and he managed to bring her under control as Blaise dug into his cloak, groping around for a knife. He pulled it out of the sheath, the silver blade gleaming in the light.

Ginny chuckled. "You can't kill me with a simple knife. I'll heal!"

Behind her, Tom smirked, eyeing the old Malfoy as he joined in beside Blaise. "It's not just any knife love, it's a silver dagger."

Ginny's smile fell and her face grew pale. Her eyes glanced upon the dagger one last time before the deadly blow was delivered and she fell into the void of darkness that was the slowly consuming death.

**SSS **

"We got to get her out of there!" Harry yelled at the Headmaster. "Both of them, Hermione and Ginny." His tone lowered. "Please Headmaster sir!"

Ron was on a nearby couch in the Headmaster's meeting room, a secret room just behind his office. He was trying to assure his mother, convincing her that Ginny was going to be alright, despite of the nagging dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Is anyone handling their case?" Arthur Weasley inquired of the Headmaster.

The old man nodded, pushing his spectacles back further on his nose.

"Severus is trying to pull out both Miss Weasley and Granger, despite the fact that his position within the circle would be surly jeopardized." Minerva answered her face grim.

Arthur sighed, readying himself to discuss the matter further, when the door suddenly blew open. Severus stepped through.

Everyone held their breath, all eyes on him. His robes were bloodied and his face looked weary, tired and drained. "Severus! What happened?" Albus asked with concern.

We were attacked. Miss Weasley…" he drew in a breath of air that came in with a scratch. "I managed to save Miss Granger…but Virginia…" he paused, looking sadly at the Weasleys.

Molly started sobbing uncontrollably. "Nooo!!! My baby!" she cried, burring her face in Ron's chest.

Arthur gulped. "Is she at least safe? Is he taking good care of her?" he inquired of the potion master.

The professor sighed. "Arthur, I'm afraid that…that…your daughter's dead!"

**SSS**

Ginny floated through the darkness. She wondered how much time had passed. It felt as if forever had gone by and passed. Eons of time flew by her as she slept in the void. No, not slept, swam in the blackness of the night. Wasn't she going to go somewhere. Were was she? She was sure she was dead, for all ties to her body had been cut, she could feel no binds with the Earthly world no more.

Suddenly there was light. Slowly and faint at first, but then it begun to glow brighter. Soon, it had enveloped her whole, and Ginny opened her eyes. She found that she had a body. Probably not of her own, she guessed, walking on the floor.

It wasn't a floor per say, it was more like a glass that shielded starts and starts beyond it. In the shadows ahead there was a throne carved from black marble. It was cast completely in the darkness, despite the pale flames that burned on either sides of the seat.

"Come forth," a raspy, but strong echoing voice beckoned and Ginny felt afraid. However, she drew her courage and stepped forward.

The person remained in the shadows. "Who are you?" Ginny asked, surprised when her voice came out as a crystalline, melodic sound, entirely not her own. The voice, despite the honey-suckle flow of it, was strong and held great power behind its gentleness.

The person laughed. "I have many names. Lucifer, Demon, the Devil, the Dark one…" he paused. "It goes on."

Ginny was afraid. "Were am I?" she asked looking around, dragging her eyes away from his hidden figure.

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled. "You're in hell my dear. You are a vampire. You are one of my creatures, created from the depths of doom and chaos." He stopped and Ginny felt his eyes studying her. "But, you are not entirely mine. You are half dark, and half light. Very intriguing I must admit," he sighed. "You are the balancer and that's the reason why I have summoned you, why I was made to summon you."

"Made to summon?" Ginny inquiered puzzled.

"By power grater than my own." He said lightly. "You see Virginia, after your death the prophecy followed it course and the world was enveloped in chaos."

"Shouldn't that please you?" she interrupted and he could almost feel his smile.

"It did, but it disturbed the balance. You see, without good, evil cannot exist, it cannot be defined. It needs a good example to be determined as evil. Voldemort disturbed that balance. You were not supposed to die. That's why were sending you back."

"Sending me back?"

"That's right young one. Your mission will be to restore the balance of the world by destroying Voldemort. Of course you will not remember this, you will have a new identity. In time, dreams will reveal everything." He said, waving a hand across the air as though spelling out a letter.

Before she had a chance to ask anything else, she was whisked away in the black void, her mind drifting out of conscience.

**SSS**

Aiden often took walks by his parents lake. The estate was enormous and sleepless nights were very common for him, especially since the full moon was fast approaching.

The night breeze dwindled in and out of the trees, the summer air chilly as it brushed over his bare skin. His unruly blond hair glistened under the rays of the moon. He walked slowly down the hill, making his way towards the shores of the lake. The water was as still as a mirrors surface, water slowly and softly lapping at the shores as if whispering secrets to the wind.

He neared the water, and his attention was suddenly drawn as though pulled by a magnetic force to the laying figure of a person that lay on the shores, not to far from the water.

The silhouette bathed in the moonlight, appeared female from a distance. Aiden cursed. She was trespassing, didn't she know? He ran over, ready to weak the beggar up, when he was mesmerised by the beauty of the stranger.

Her face was as pale as the whitest of snow and her lips were twin petals of roses. Her hair was midnight black, long and dwindled in a wavy manner that suggested that it was slightly curly. She had amazingly long and beautiful lashes, a small and well sculptured nose and high chiselled cheek bones. Her slim body was covered with a white veil that barely touched her form.

Who was this stranger? Aiden wondered, shaking her shoulders gently, making the veil slip from her shoulder slightly, revealing just a bit of a creamy coloured breast of soft flesh.

Her eyes fluttered open and he was further drawn in. The most unusual color of a cat eye green greeted him, mixed with hints of red and a troubled yellow black mixture was the strangest of the colours ever. Sure there were such things as contact lenses but this was beyond any science that he had ever encountered.

Her eyes had a sort of hypnotic quality. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice washing over him like honey.

He shook himself out his daze and held her in his arms, for it seemed apparent to him that she could not hold herself upright. "My estate in France." He replied in perfect English.

"France…" she whispered her crystalline voice enthralling. "Who am I?" she asked him, with wide, scared eyes.

**SSS**

Here's the next chapter!! Quite a spin eh? Sorry it took so long, but I came down wit a two month cold…acute bronchitis that led into pneumonia. If you've got questions, don't hesitate to ask them…I've got answerers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ginger.


	10. Pandora

**Summary: **Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 9

**SSS**

_She felt pain, a pain beyond any she had ever experienced. Hell she didn't even know how any other pain felt. For what she knew, the only pain she could remember was that she was undergoing now. She looked down, her hands on instinct reaching towards her stomach. _

_She felt her body convulse and start to tremble, her left hand stained with blood before her eyes, the other palm encircled around a dagger. A soft gasped passed her lips and she felt herself pulled to the ground. She allowed the force of gravity to lull her into its arms and her eyes were set in a wide, motionless look, as her head hit the floor with a thud. _

_"Is she dead?" she heard a manly voice asking, as a man with black, dark hair bent by her side, moving two fingers to her neck and checking for a pulse. _

_"I'd have to say so," another voice began. "Silver kills any demonic creature." _

_"I thought it only killed werewolves." A new, third voice added. _

_"Obviously you didn't know enough!" the man from before added, the voice laced with dislike._

_"We have no need for a quarrel," the black haired man declared, hastily standing up as if the sight of the dead girl was too much to stand. "We have new business to attend to. Blaise, see to it that my quarters are cleaned when I return."_

_"Yes my Lord!" _

Melisande awoke with a start. Her sheets were twisted casually around her feet, the bed half trashed in her violent slumber, her back dripping off remnants of a cold sweat. She shrugged the covers off her waist, and brought herself into a standing position, her legs dangling to the side of the canopy.

She sighed, and brought a hand to her face, pushing aside the damp locks. In the dark of the room, she stood up and made her way to the windows.

The drapes were pulled together and no light was permitted in the room. Her hand slithered under the corner of one of the thick and heavy velvet drapes, and lifted up a piece of the material, allowing a stray beam of moonlight to hit the wooden flooring, casting her face in an enthralling light.

The night outside of the glass barrier was peaceful. There were absolutely no clouds and the sky was bathed in the glistering light of the silvery moon. It was half a circle. The wind had stopped, only a few stray leaves were brushed upon the veranda of her balcony.

Suddenly, feeling an unexpected thirst, Melisande turned away from the window, allowing the drapes to fall, and the light to cease. She moved toward the door and stepped out into a hallway. Turning left and walking ahead, she reached a set of marble stairs and slowly descended down, careful to step on the maroon rug that cascaded down toward the next floor, instead of the cold stone.

When at the foot of the stairs, the girl turned left and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. She smiled upon entering, seeing Aiden seated at one of the tall, brown-black chairs.

He turned upon hearing noise and gave her a faint smile. "Nightmares?" he asked her, watching as she took out a crystal glass and poured herself some water from the refrigerated jug. She nodded, taking a sip, while walking towards him.

"I don't understand," she whispered, her eyes gazing away from his face. "They make no sense whatsoever to me."

"The doctors said things will clear out with time. The more dreams you have, the better you'll get at piecing together what you see."

"Maybe," she said, her eyes snapping back to his face. They really were something else, Aiden thought admiringly. She took another sip, the glass empty when she removed it from her lips. She smiled. "You know by now I'm not very patient though."

He chuckled. "That I do... Are you going to stay down here for long?"

"No, maybe another couple of minutes," she replied, watching as Aiden got up from the table, taking an empty tray of brownies back to the sink.

"Well I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning."

" 'Night," she called, turning away and staring ahead of her, stone gargoyles bathed in the moonlight, sitting regally on the rail that bordered the outside veranda.

She closed her eyes, her lids snapping shut. She felt a bit dizzy, she mused, pulling her lips in an odd manner that showed discomfort. Her head hurt too.

Opening her eyes, she decided sleep was the best remedy. But as she tried to push away from the table, her feet gave way under her whenandher world was tilting upside down, accompanied by a lightning sharp pain that throbbed throughout her skull just if it were a long sword. She screamed, her hand instinctively going to her head as if to shield it against the pain, and she collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

Tears of tension leaked out from under her closed eyes, which were painfully scrunched. Before her closed lids, in the dark, images begun to materialize. Even though she heard no voice inside her head, the pictures said a thousand words to her. It was if a lock on her mind had been opened and everything was flowing out. It was just like the doctors said it would happen.

"Melisande!" Aiden yelled, bursting through the kitchen door, but staying away from the girl that screamed and moved against the floor. "Oh my God," he whispered, paralyzed on the spot momentarily. Until he got the initiative to grab the nearby phone and call someone that could help.

Melisande could still feel the hot pain that was slowly ebbing away, pictures flashing before her eyes. She saw a man, a fire and something in his hand. She tried harder to see what he was holding, or maybe even catch a glimpse of his face. His face remained hidden, but the object in his hand was revealed. It was a long stick, made of polished wood. There was brandy in his hand. He was looking in the fire, but he spoke.

_"Ginny love…_

The images shifted and she no longer saw the man, but instead she saw a brown haired girl, tears streaming down her face. Her face was dirty and her once smooth and silky hair was soiled. Her clothes were mere rags and she bore several gashes and bruises.

The flashes shifted again and she saw herself, naked, the room made of black marble and the light green and flickering palely. She stood in the middle, a white, silken sheet pooling around her feet. There were voices, all whispering things she couldn't comprehend, it was as if they spoke another language, or maybe it was because there were so many of them, all speaking on different pitches and very disoriented. But that didn't matter, only one voice stood out against the background chatter. A dark power ebbed from behind the booming voice, and Melisande felt her skin prickle.

"_Your name is Virginia Weasley but you shall bear another. Your looks are of a redhead, but you shall resemble something else. Your heart is pure, but it will not be so anymore. Your lips are petals of heaven, but they shall now bear poison. Darkness and Light together they have forged you, weapon of destruction and bearer of the balance. Once before only another like you had walked the Earth, and she was mankind's worst mistake. You shall be mankind's redeemer."_

Melisande gasped as the flash disappeared completely and the pain dissipated, the hold on her mind gone. She found herself in a bed, two men crouching beside her, one checking her pulse the other injecting a clear liquid in her right arm. "No," she yelled, pushing away the syringe and struggling to get up, shoving the mans arm away and squarely punching the other doctor as he tried to grab her. "Get away. Don't touch me! I swear I'll kill you!" she screamed, rushing toward the door. Aiden appeared through the threshold, and she nearly ran smack dab into him. "Aiden help me!"

"Melisande calm down. They're doctors, they're here to help."

"No," the girl shook her head stubbornly, pushing Aiden aside and running into the hall. "Get them away from me. I'm not some experiment of theirs!" She yelled through hysteria laced sobs.

_"_Melisande…"

"No Aiden! Please!" she looked at him pleadingly, and something inside him snapped. By what force he knew not, but he felt forced to comply with her pleading, no matter how irrational it was. She needed medical treatment, and deep inside he wanted to grab her and shove her back into the room, where the doctors could sedate her. However, he did no such thing, but instead opened his arms. "Come here," he said softly, "Everything will be alright." She walked hesitatingly toward him, but snuggled into his arms and allowed him to pick her up.

"Gentlemen," he addressed the doctors, returning to the bedroom. "Your assistance is no longer required. If you'd please see yourself out and wait for me in the front hall, I'll join you shortly."

The doctor whom Melisande had hit grunted but they both nodded, gathered their stuff and left curtly.

Aiden placed her down gently, pulling the covers around her frail body. "Want to tell me why you're scared of the doctors, they weren't going to hurt you. They were trying to get you better, make the pain stop."

She propped herself up, shaking her head in disagreement. "But the pain did stop. They didn't do anything. They made the images go away." She frowned, her lower lip trembling. She looked up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Did you know I'm named Virginia? I think I was someone special. But the voice stole me, and sent me back to do something. I think I'm supposed to help the world…" she trailed off in a murmur.

Aiden had froze. "Virginia?" he asked in a dreading voice.

Her head was bowed low and she was currently gazing at her small hands. She nodded, without looking up. "Yes…and I had a last name too…" she looked up with a smile, hope shinning in her eyes. "Maybe I can find my family. See if their okay, maybe they'll help me remember my life."

"What was your last name?" Aiden asked, his face pale.

"I don't remember..." she whispered after a few moments of silence, her smiling falling.

"Perhaps Weasley?" he asked lightly, hoping against hope that it wasn't so. But it couldn't be. Virginia had red hair and soft features. She was not beautiful, but she was pretty and feminine. Melisande was a walking goddess. Virginia was a vampire, and Melisande was a human. It just couldn't be.

Melisande's face lit up again, her eyes sparkling. "Yes. How did you know?" happiness echoed in her tone.

"I didn't. I guessed." He said, his tone indifferent and somewhat shocked.

"But how…did you know her? Did you know my family?"

"No…but she was my queen."

**SSS**

Melisande or better yet, Virginia sat in the library, a big book set before her. Aiden was examining a similar tome across from her.

"Desdemona was a relative of mine. I never knew my parents, they were mortals. But the regal blood of the vampires was passed down from generation to generation. It was a mere vial and none wished to live forever and experience the end of the world." He broke off, drawing in a short breath of air. "I had no choice. Just a couple a years ago, when Virginia, I mean you, came to power, I was very ill. My grandfather, may he rest in peace, told me that the blood of the demon would cure me. It was blood cancer I was suffering from or Leukemia if you want to be specific. Desdemona's blood cured me, washing my veins anew. But then He made you hand over your powers and you were murdered shortly after. He rules over the vampires now, but he can not control all, not us of Desdemona's descent, for he is not of her blood lineage, but he is only royal by bite mate." He flipped a page, not looking up at her, but continuing on with his story. "Nothing's been the same ever since he got into to power. He is a wizard also, and he has brought everything into chaos. Later after Virginia's death, the ministry of magic fell, followed shortly after by the entire Wizarding and muggle world all across the planet. Only France and some parts of the middle eastremain unconquered, for there are those of us which are the Alliance, Desdemona's descendants and also the powerful guard of the olden Veelas. We struggle day and night to keep him at bay. That's why I am away so many days. War rages beyond these stone walls, a war I thought you had nothing to do with." He stopped and Melisande took the opportunity to pose a question.

"Who is He? You keep referring to him as if he were a God." She asked.

Aiden laughed, looking up from his book from the first time after beginning his story. "He might as well be. He has suffered death many times along and now he is immortal. By sacrificing you he has achieved what many usurpers have wished and yearned for : complete immortality. He was your lover, or so it was said. He is named Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, but to many he is the Dark Lord of Chaos, and he might very well be the bringer of the apocalypse."

"But he won't. I don't know why or how, but I know I am going to stop him," Melisande said, placing her hand over Aiden's and hooking her hypnotic eyes on his. "I've been having dreams," she whispered, drawing her hand back and looking down in her lap. I hear voices…they tell me I am the Redeemer. The say that another came before me and was mankind's worst choice. She was chaos. I am supposed to help equal the balance."

"Hold on," Aiden stopped her, and hastily got up, running behind a nearby bookshelf and grabbed the wooden ladder.

Melisande followed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for something. I think I figured out something about you."

"What?" she inquired, coming to stand at the foot of the ladder, watching as Aiden flipped through a book, then cast it to the ground impatiently. The book nearly hit Melisande, but she was quick to move out of its way.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, looking briefly at her then proceeding on with his search. "I don't know exactly what I am searching for, but there's got to be something here that I can relate to with your dream. Aha," he said pulling out a large tome, and climbing down. "I think I might find something here."

Melisande accompanied him back to the table were he dropped the book with a thud. The title stared back at them in brown, bold letters against the black covers. "Ancient Greek Myths," Melisande read cluelessly and Aiden cast the first pages aside, opening the book to the table of contents. He briefly scanned it with his eyes and began flipping the pages like crazy. Finally his stopped and began reading:

_"In revenge on __Prometheus__, Zeus ordered Hephaestus, the god of smiths, to craft a gorgeous woman out of earth and water. The beautiful goddess of Love, Aphrodite, was asked to pose as a model, just to make sure the woman was perfect. Once this was done, the Four Winds (or some say Hephaestus himself) breathed life into her and there she lay sleeping, brand spanking new!_

_The first mortal woman on earth was to be bestowed with unparalleled charm and beauty, and her unknown mission would be to bring mischief and misery upon the human race. Zeus then summoned the other Olympians and asked them each to give this new creation a gift._

_Aphrodite adorned her with beauty, grace and desire; Hermes, the Messenger god, gave her cunning and boldness; Demeter showed her how to tend a garden; Athena taught her manual dexterity and to spin; Apollo taught her to sing sweetly and play the lyre; Poseidon's gift was a pearl necklace and the god of the sea promised her that she would never drown._

_She was also given a box that held mysteries unknown to her. The Gods told her never to open the box, but Zeus, who had gifted her with curiosity, secretly wished for her to do so. _

_Zeus gave Pandora as a gift over to Prometheus and everyday after their wedding, Pandora was tormented with the desire to open the box. One day, baring herself no longer, she opened the box and out of it came mankind's worst sins, shades of chaos and destruction. Before Pandora closed the lid, Hope managed to escape and Hope is the only spirit that kept the men going on."_

"Does that mean that I am another Pandora?" Melisande asked curiously, studying Aiden's weary face.

"It might be so, but you and Pandora, if she even ever existed, were sent for different reasons. She was a bringer of chaos, but you are the redeemer of chaos that Lord Voldemort created."

Melisande sighed. "I'm afraid." she whimpered, "How am I ever going to do that?"

Aiden looked up at her, studying carefully for a second. "I might have an idea how."

TBC

**SSS**

A few things I want to explain. Ginny is still Ginny, but in another body, only so that Tom doesn't find her out. She also was given human form so that she might have pure blood running through her, and not Desdemona's.

Review Acknowledgements :

**EmmaRiddle/DaughteroftheDark: **I'm sorry I changed her name from Ginevra from Virginia throughout the story. But someone told me in a review that Ginny's full name is actually Ginevra and I decided "what the hell, maybe I should call her Ginevra from now on", but I didn't like it and I changed it back to Virginia in later chapters. I promise it will be referred to Virginia from now one.

**Pussykat 8**Thanks. I sure will.

**Bluegirl2751**Thanks for the review. Another one would be appreciated.

**Paige2310**Sorry it wasn't sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Rhysenn**** Riddle: **I'm alright now thanks to three types of antibiotics. egh I'm glad that you liked the twist. I hope you enjoy her new personality and that you liked this chapter as well.

**Kirei Baka Kasumi: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the twist. Umm…Ginny is a mortal in her new body so that Tom cannot control her by the blood tie they formed at the wedding.

**Agnes Fey: **Well you'll have to wait and see if the bastard is going to die in the end. I can however guarantee I'll have a fun time writing the ending.

**storygirl2009: **He did want to keep her as his queen, but he couldn't because that would make him appear soft to his followers and that's never good, he didn't want anybody challenging his authority.

**Amazing: **I'm sorry you didn't like it. But I just wanted to write something that was completely twisted around and unexpected. I think I managed that, but I'm sorry it isn't very appealing to you. But Ginny is herself. She just has to learn of her past life, and she has to kill Tom in order for the world to return to normal.

I hope you all liked this chapter and that you'll review to let me know your opinion.

Ginger


	11. Bait

**Summary: **Tom Riddle is back in power and he's ready to meet up with old acquaintances. Where does Ginny fit in all of this? Well, she's the reason the Vampires won't cooperate with Tom's evil plans. Join Ginny as she is slowly manipulated by the Dark Lord into the perfect tool of evil. Will she ever get out unscratched? Maybe not or maybe so, but the scars will forever mark her soul!

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 10**

**SNEAK PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11 AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**SSS**

Melisande gripped the silk shawl tighter around her naked shoulders, which were basking under the pale light of the moon. Two men flanked her on either side, but even despite their protection she felt fear creep into her bones and she shivered.

_"Remember every step carefully, because your very life depends on how well you follow out the plan." Aiden was saying._

_Melisande sat across from him, seeping tea. She nodded._

The path they were walking was a dark one, twisted through the nearby woods, which led down into the village that lay on the border that separated France from the New Empire, as Voldemort call his land. It wasn't even a path, not really, no one ever traveled it.

The trees were starting to clear up. They were coming to the edge of the forest. Lights from below greeted Melisande's eyes and she allowed herself a minute before her eyes adjusted to the sudden glimmer of the city.

High, great walls made entirely of white, shining limestone rose up into the night sky, almost touching the horizon line. Through the distance and the light of the city, Melisande observed cloaked sentries patrolling from tower to tower.

She and the two men began descending down the hill, careful not to step on her dress or sprain her ankle. At the foot of the hill, a deserted alley stretched before them. Somewhere a dog barked and an owl hooted. Melisande's fear increased.

_"Rex and Reynolds will be with you in the carriage. Technically not inside but Rex will be driving and Reynolds will be invisible. He will report to me if the mission is successful." Aiden explained and Melisande paled._

_"I will be alone?" she inquired, her tone wavering. _

_"Yes, but that is how it must be. It's most convincing." _

They stepped out of the alley and into the populated street. Carriages were rolling by on the cobble paved street and many muggles and wizards strolled down on the side walk. Light shone onto the street from the many, overcrowded bars that lined the street. If Aiden hadn't explained to her what the war had done to other countries outside of France, Melisande would've never believed something was wrong outside the city.

Her steps were small as they rounded a corner.

"What iz a wonzerful laz-ey such az yourzelf zoing alone on zuch a nite az zis!" A man that seemed to mould right out of the shadows inquired, his platinum blond hair gleaming in the street lights.

His blue Veela eyes had no effect on her as she tried to find her voice. "Umm, I am not alone sir. My companions are following right behind me." Melisande said sweetly, her voice on edge of tremor. Rex and Reynolds stepped up at her side.

"I zee. Zen good night milady!" He bowed, stepping backward and once more disappearing in the shadows.

"Careful Lady Melisande, there are certain kinds of individuals you'd rather not meet at certain times in the night." Rex advised. "Come this way Lady. The carriage waits."

Melisande nodded, smiling faintly, a smile that did not quiet reach her eyes. It came and went with a curl of her lips.

True to Rex's words, a regally sculptured carriage pulled by four white horses was parked outside a Chocolate shop, a man dressed in peculiar green robes sitting by it.

"Finally," the strange man said. "I've been waiting here all night." He grunted as the party of three came to a stop by the carriage. "Where's my money?"

"Here," Reynolds said, pulling out his wand and saying something Melisande couldn't comprehend.

The man fell to the grounded, lifeless, Melisande realised with a sickening feeling.

"You've killed him?" she gasped.

"Sorry for such a sigh Lady Melisande, but we could not afford to have him know any information about tonight. It would have been dangerous for the mission." Rex gruffly replied. "Now if you please," he began, opening the carriage door. "Step in."

Melisande gulped. This would be the thing that sealed her fate, the step that would bring her to fulfill her destiny. She stepped in.

_"The Carriage will be intercepted in the attack, but fear not Melisande, for Death Eaters are greedy men and they will not harm a woman that can be taken as a prize. I know the General well, I might say, and he will like the idea of stealing something of mine."_

_"Of yours?" the girl inquired confused._

_"Well yes, you will pretend to be my fiancée. Here's the ring." Aiden said, and pushed a glimmering jewelled ring on her finger._

Melisande sighed, staring down in her lap and turning her palm to look at the ring. It really was beautiful. Aiden had said that it had belonged to Desdemona herself and that it had the ability to charm any mortal creature. But Aiden believed that its charm had long worn off as time had passed. Now all that it remained was a beautiful trinket. Silver and gold bands entwined to hold a large diamond, bordered on either side by twin sapphires.

The carriage started moving and Melisande closed her eyes, feeling each bump of the cobbled stone road in her very back. The soft plush of the carriage coach was of great comfort and took away from the bumpy movement.

Suddenly there was aloud bang on the outside and the carriage shook, as well as the ground it rode on. The horses neighed and one of them broke loose. Screams of terror broke loose in the night and shouts terrified the night.

Melisande was absolutely shaken with terror, but she tried her hardest to keep calm. After all she knew what would happen.

The carriage door opened and a masked man stood in front of her, holding its wand pointed at her.

The girl gave a scream and scrambled to the opposite door. "Get away from me. Someone help!" she pleaded rattling the knob, although she knew very well it was locked.

The Death Eater reached across the carriage seat, grabbing her around the waist. Melisande yelped and began trashing, trying futilely to break free of her captors grip.

"Hey Malfoy!" the man called, "Look what I have here!" he beckoned.

Melisande was dragged out and trusted onto the road. She fell to her knees, bracing her fall on her hands. Her eyes were blurring with unshed tears and she looked up as the man who had thrown her, came and roughly pulled her shoulder, ordering her to raise her head.

"Unhandled me you filthy Pig!" she yelled, her vision blurry, but still clear enough for her to see the outline of another cloaked and masked figure.

The man holding her chuckled "Good enough, eh Lord?"

The man didn't respond immediately, but seemed to measure her from head to toe. "Bring her about Leo!"

"Yes sire." The man said and pushed her up. "Get moving wench!" he commanded, and removed something from his pocket. Before Melisande registered were he was taking her, a black, sweet smelling cloth was clamped over her face and she felt a wave of dizziness overtaking her into darkness.

**SSS**

Melisande felt the warming blaze of flames dancing against her cheek. A pale, red-yellow light greeted her half opened eyes as she glanced into the dancing ambers of a nearby fire. The room had a cozy feeling despite where Melisande believed she had been taken.

She laid on something soft, silken covers beneath her fingertip. Melisande stood up, her face screwed up in confusion. Her head swam from the drug still, and the girl felt the instinctive to throw up the drug out of her system. However, she doubted that was hardly an option in her present situation.

Whoever had taken her captive, Melisande observed, had gone through some trouble to make her feel comfortable. She lay on a canopy bed made entirely from richly polished red cherry wood, and silken sheets of crimson colour. The floors were padded with wood and two great bear skin carpets lay across, one just in front of the fire, the other in the middle of the room. Two velvet armchairs trimmed by an ebony wood resided in front of the fireplace, a small coffee table in between and a vase with red roses placed atop.

The room was harmless enough, Melisande reasoned. And then an idea flitted across her mind. She quickly glanced down and she thankfully noted that she was still wearing her robes. Her hair however, must've fallen out for it cascaded around her shoulder in rivulets of black silk.

Melisande stood up, examining her surroundings once more, looking for a door out of the place. She crossed the room despite the fact that her shoes seemed to be missing, and made her way to a nearby door. Her hand closed around the knob and that's when a voice nearly startled her to death.

"That leads to the bathroom and I doubt that's where you want to go."

Melisande yelped and jumped back as if the knob had burned her hand. "Whose there?" she asked suspiciously, her voice small as her eyes darted from side to side, searching.

The man laughed. "Come around here and see for yourself, pretty one." The man sweetly beckoned and Melisande felt an odd tremor rise from the base of her spine and weave itself into her mind.

She walked ahead, but paused, wondering where the man was. The only things that stood ahead of her were two armchairs. And she clearly remembered noticing that they were empty. Suddenly another chuckle made itself audible and a slivery, transparent material fell to the floor, at the side of the left armchair.

A hand materialized out of the air, beckoning. "Come."

Afraid, but knowing she had no other option, Melisande obliged while coming around the other armchair, her eyes resting in the grey orbs of the man. He had handsomely features set about his face, much like the man from the alley, his hair platinum blond and all alike but he bore no fangs. His lips were set into a smirk that troubled Melisande deeply, for she could not intercept with his smile beheld.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked in amusement.

"No…umm…I…" she tried to get something across but it only came out as distorted words.

The man smiled, a wolfish smile. Melisande very much felt like the prey. "Sit down," he gestured to the empty armchair beside her.

Her eyes snapped to the seat, and she hesitatingly sat down. He pulled his wand out of his robes and waved it around, two glasses of brandy materializing out of the air. He handed a glass to her. "Tell me, how are you related to Aiden D'Aubigne? Lovers perhaps?" he asked, lightly, taking a sip of his drink as she flushed. Melisande placed the glass on the small coffee table, eyeing it with distrust.

"Mr…?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said with amusement, draining his glass and setting it not far from hers, still full one.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I believe I am in no measure to reveal this information to you."

"Oh but you are my dear," he said sweetly, although poison was laced in his words. "You see, you are my captive. I could do with you as I wish. Telling me what I need to know will save you a bit of time, and it will also spare you torture. There are many ways one can extract certain things out of an individual's mind." He threatened, standing up, his figure looming above hers.

Melisande visibly paled, her lips drained dry of blood. They were almost unmistakably white.

"What would you have do to me?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm despite the fear that clenched her mind.

"Depends entirely on your decisions Lady."

She sighed and pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, locking it behind her ear. The diamond ring glimmered on her finger and Malfoy's eyes were instantly drawn to it.

He strode forward and none-to-gently pulled the girl up, wrenching her hand to his. "What's this?" he asked emotionless.

"A ring…" she trailed off, confused.

"A wedding ring? I see…you are engaged to Aiden D'Aubigne." He smiled, a treacherous smile. "Well my lady, why didn't you say so from the beginning. It certainly makes things more interesting." He smirked.

And before Melisande had time to debate what he meant by his last words, his lips descended down on hers with a bruising force. Melisande had never been kissed, but she felt that this was not how one was supposed to act in such tender moments. And she doubted that the Malfoy character was anything but tender.

She tried to push him away, or pull her mouth free of his invasion but it was futile. His strong arms looped behind her back, pulling her closer to him. She struggled, managing to end the kiss, just as he begun laying bruising bites on her neck. Her hands came up, pounding against his chest and trying to make him stop. "Get away! Off with your disgusting hands! You bastard!" she yelled.

A sudden noise, not made by Melisande, made the man look up and he straightened, acknowledging the newcomer. The stranger bowed. "Sire, His Lordship is here and requests your presence."

"Thank you Alex." He said, "I'm coming." He added, bending down to grab the silvery material that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh and Alex," Draco called to the man, "get someone to watch Miss D'Aubigne's quarters while I'm gone. Fetch a houself too and get her cleaned up."

The one called Alex nodded. Then both men disappeared out of the room, the instant Melisande blinked.

_Oh hell with it!_ She thought angrily and turn, picking up the brandy glass and gulping down the contents. The liquid burned its way down her throat like molten fire. If she were to be used, she might as well not remember taking part in it, Melisande wretchedly though, falling down upon the bed, eyes deep in thought as they stared at the ceiling.

**SSS**

Malfoy came in Tom's line of view. "My Lord," he said bowing to the floor. "I…We were not expecting you till later on this week. Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked lightly, looking up.

"What I do and why Malfoy is no concern of yours…"

"I am truly sorry Milord."

"As you should be." Tom said unaffectedly, his pale face hidden in the folds of an expensive looking cloak. "However, I have some matters to discuss with you. And so I ask you to show me into your study," he spoke, "where its private." He added, looking with disgust at one of the passing houseleves. He made eye contact with the creatures and whipped out his wand, whispering something under his breath.

A red light hit the elf and it stumbled, gasping in pain. "Get moving you disgusting piece of vermin!" he called and the scurried up.

Malfoy looked after the elf. "Make sure you tend to the Lady you idiotic creature."

The elf looked back, humbly bowing and mumbling an answer. After which it turned and continued running away.

"I thought you didn't have time for a mistress." The Dark Lord asked hinting amusement as Malfoy showed the way to his study.

"I don't." he replied calmly, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat in a comfy chair by the fire, the Dark Lord across from him. "The "Lady" is D'Aubigne fiancée. We caught her on a raid nearby the White City."

The Dark Lord smiled. "You've done well Malfoy. The enemy is bound to furious. Maybe he can trade the White City in exchange for his Lady." He chuckled. "And where does this Lady reside?"

Malfoy looked bored. "In a guest room in the second level of the manor, but I'd doubt she would be of any interest to you milord. The wench is quiet plain if a say so myself." The blond lied.

Riddle smirked. "Really, well I guess I'd have to be judge of that won't I !"

Malfoy reddened. "Of course milord, I would not keep the girl from you. If that is your wish then I will send her myself to your chambers."

"That would be pleasant young Malfoy. But now," he spoke, taking something out of his cloak. "Let's talk business."

**SSS**

Melisande stared oddly at the creature, both amazed and scared at the same time. "No," she repeated. "I will not let you touch me!" she boldly declared.

"Please Lady," the creature pleaded, tears shinning on the surface of its brown eyes. "The Lord Malfoy will be terribly upset and he will do bad, bad things to Twinkie."

"Is your name Twinkie?" Melisande curiously asked, making a dash to elude the creature.

"Yes Lady," he said exasperatedly, following the girl. "I have orders. Please let me clean you."

"No!" she yelled, making a dash for the bathroom door. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. Closing her eyes she relaxed, thinking that she had rid herself of the strange brown thing that called itself a house elf. She had never seen one of them, but Aiden had told her about them.

Suddenly a pop made her snap her eyes open and she gave a shriek of panic. The elf stood in front of her, its brown eyes locked onto hers.

"At least allow me to pick your clothes and show misuses the bath and how to work it."

Melisande hesitated but then reasoned that there really wasn't a way to elude this. So she gave in. "Alright," she said, "But I'm still not letting you touch me."

The elf nodded and snapping his fingers, water filling in the black marble tub and soap falling into the water, bubbles springing to the surface. _So this is magic_, Melisande thought. It was not as bad as Aiden had described it to her.

"Set the clothes on the bed." Melisande ordered, desperate to have the creature out of her presence. It unnerved her.

"But Twinkie needs to lace the dress up." The elf argued.

"I'll manage by myself. Just go." She ordered and the creature gave in, disappearing out of the bathroom.

Melisande waited another few minutes before silence was all that met her ears, and begun stripping off her peach gown. When she was free of the soiled clothing, she slipped into the tub, relishing the feeling the warm water cast against her skin.

The water soon got cold and Melisande got out, grabbing the nearby towels which she wrapped around herself before leaving the secluded comfort of the bathroom, and stepping into the bedroom. Thankfully, the room was empty, and no signs of the elf were to be seen.

A black gown lay neatly sprawled on the bed, matching shoes and jewellery placed nearby. Melisande walked toward them, dropping the towels and picking the dress up in examination. The material was very soft and it slipped over her finger adoringly.

To Melisande's embarrassment and shock, no undergarments had been placed beside the dress, so, flushing, the girl slipped the dress on without anything underneath.

Black gemstones and diamonds adorned the necklace that she put around her neck and the same jewellery combination was lightly dusted on the bands of the shoes. She slipped the shoes on too, and turned to the mirror on the all, taking in her figure. Her hair was still damp, and it was beginning to curl again, turning into soft rings.

The dress had a low cut in the back, ending just as her spine met the buttocks, making the girl feel as if the dress would slip off her shoulders at any moment. Her oddly coloured eyes stared back at her examining her figure, but Melisande drew her gaze away from the mirror, just as a sound broke her concentration, startling the girl.

The blond haired man that had so rudely invaded her personal space a few hours before walked toward her purposely. Melisande drew back thinking that his lips were going to attack her again, but instead, he made a grab for her wrist and pulled her with him. "I'm not going to ravish you Lady, you might as well come willingly to dinner."

Melisande didn't reply but allowed him to pull her forward and into a wall, that dematerialized as he touched it.

"By the way, black is really your colour. You look strikingly beautiful Lady D'Aubigne."

She blushed, but still remained quiet. They paused in front of a door and Malfoy stepped forward, abandoning his hold on her for a minute, just long enough for him to turn the door knob and push the door open. He pushed Melisande in, and the girl turned to look at him confused, for he had not followed. "Enjoy your meal Lady D'Aubigne," he said with a smirk, closing the door behind her.

Melisande turned looking ahead of her, and she nearly fainted as her ungodly eyes landed on a person seated at the head of the table, her mind suddenly assaulted by visions.

**SSS**

**Onto Acknowledgments: **for sneak preview scroll down

**EmmaRiddleDaughteroftheDark: **No problem hunnie. I guess I should've put the name thing for Ginny in one of the disclaimers, but now I suppose its to late, since Ginny's actual name wont be used in the story anymore. Melisande is a name a really like and I chose it for her because it kind of beholds this dark power and it sounds mysterious. Also, she will start remembering things of her past, so by the end of the novel I am hoping that she will remember everything from her past life. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Lestrange: **Oh the vampires will stay alright. Tom is one of them so it will be pretty hard to just exclude them out of the story. I didn't think of the name significance when I chose it for her, but even though she is a redeemer, her body and her personality were given to her by a dark spirit, or as you could also call it the "devil". I hope you continue to review and I really hope you update your story. I'm dieing to find out of Ginny and the other manage to get out of Voldemort's castle.

**Rhysenn**** Riddle: **I will continue this story, and I'm glad to have a fan such as yourself, however I don't think I'm going to post a book out soon, its too much work and it requires time that I don't have.

**Kirei Baka Kasumi: **You'll just have to wait and see what will happen wen Tom find out about Ginny…if he even does! I'm glad you like the Pandora twist. Review!

**ezilysmused11: **yes I did! Review!

**Justine:** Well I'm glad you like my style! Review!

And now the sneak preview of next chapter.

_Tom cupped the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes, searching inside her soul. He was met with a black barrier wall. He had not expected such force and protection from such a fragile creature. She seemed harmless enough. _

_Her eyes were locked onto his, and Tom felt their hypnotic pull upon his soul. No one had ever managed to do that except…except for Ginny, and she was long gone and he had changed way to much for anyone to ever reach into him that far. _

_He shook his head and stared at the odd colour of her shinning pools that were looking at him in despair and confusion. Such a lovely combination, he thought, taking in the pastel contrasts of her lovely eyes. _

_And that's when her hold on him broke, and he shook his grasp on her, snatching his eyes away from her and breaking their hypnotic allure. Her eyes, there was something very wrong with them. They did not seem real, and yet, he knew that they were not made by any colour changing spells, but more that she had been born with them. Something was missing and Tom couldn't piece the puzzle together. This girl was very wrong, her whole aura screamed darkness, but inside her soul was a pure as the falling snow. Only her eyes betrayed the mix between the two._

_"Michael," Tom called and the door opened, a man with pale skin and brown hair stepped through, bracing himself against the door knob._

_"Yes your lordship?" _

_"You are free to feast on this lovely Lady. I have no further need of her, but alas, I want to watch."_

_"Are your sure my lord?" the man asked, not believing his luck. _

_Tom nodded, and pushed a horrified Melisande into his arms. The girl stumbled into Michael's arms and gave a yelp as the young man wrenched her hair aside, revealing the soft flesh of her neck. _

_Tom sat down in a chair, watching with amusement the scene before him unfold._

_"No, no, no! Please don't!" Melisande pleaded, her eyes growing large with fear. _

_But the man took no heed to her protests and sank his fangs into her flesh, blood dripping down her neck. "No!" Melisande screamed, twisting in his grip and springing free, to Tom's amazement._

_However, his amazement was dashed as he noticed that she had no gotten free on her own strength, but rather, Michael had fallen to the floor, clutching at his throat. _

_"My Lord, help me!" he choked. "Her…" he tried to speak despite his convulsions "…her blood…its poisonous…silver arsenic…" he gasped, his head falling to the floor with a thud._

_Melisande stared in horror at Michael, then cast her unnatural eyes in his direction. Tom looked long and hard at her. It seemed that there was more that met the eye concerning Miss D'Aubigne._

All this and more in the next chapter! Stay tuned and review!

Ginger


	12. Mysterious Eyes

**Summary: **With Ginny now dead there is nothing to stand in Tom's way to bring utter chaos into the world. Nothing except a strange, beautiful girl called Melisande. Can this girl be tied to the fiery redhead? In more ways than death? And what really happened to Ginny?

**Disclaimer:** If you notice that the characters aren't mine you're probably right because they all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 11**

**SSS**

_Across a blackened background, a handsome man swam in Melisande's vision. The man had neatly combed black hair and was attired in a fancy robe. Beside him a fragile looking redhead appeared absolutely terrified as the minister spoke the vows. _

_"Do you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley to rule with and share both in power and in life?"_

_"I do!" The man said unemotionally._

_"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley, take thee Thomas Marvolo Riddle to rule with and share both in power and in life?"_

_The redhead paused, pain well disguised behind the icy exterior that shielded her eyes. "I do." _

Melisande's focus returned to normal, and her unusual eyes scanned the man before her nervously. There was an uncanny resemblance to him and the man she had envisioned. Melisande could only conclude that they were one and the same. His hair however, was now allowed to fall freely, silky black locks framing his pale face. Crimson eyes bore into hers and a disguised smile lingered on his lips.

Shocked and with a fearful awareness, the girl noticed that the table had only been set for two. Not that more people would've helped brighten the situation, but it would've felt slightly better to have others around. Keeping a cool aloofness, Melisande remained where she was, reasoning that she would not allow her fears to surface and take control of her mind.

However all self control evaporated when his overpowering voice beckoned her closer, and not even waiting to see if she would comply, he took out his wand and waved it easily around. With a yelp, Melisande landed in a chair by his side.

"Plain?" he asked, but Melisande believed that the question was not directed at her, but more so, he was talking to himself. He chuckled, a sound that made the girl's hair stand on end.

"Miss D'Aubigne, does your fiancée tell you often enough that your visage is intoxicating?"

Melisande blushed, taking the man's words as quite bold. Looking down she shook her head. It wasn't as though she was lying, she and Aiden were nothing more than friends. But she feared that if she looked the handsome man in the eyes, she would betray every bit of information Aiden had ever entrusted her with.

"That's a shame," he said somewhat mockingly. "A rare jewel such as yourself should be cared for and praised. Would you like to be praised by people?"

Melisande looked up, her enticing eyes wide. Not knowing what the question meant or what the right answer was, Melisande strove to pull away all emotion from her voice. "I am quite content with my current status."

Tom laughed. "Well yes, behind the tall unreachable walls of the White City, I cannot find any other reason why you wouldn't be. But due to your present whereabouts, others might have wished different." He paused, watching her with great interest. "Eat now!" The last bit words came out gently, and food appeared before them.

The food smelled and looked deliciously, but Melisande felt compelled not to consume anything. She scarcely ate, mostly pushing the food around in her plate.

Her companion however, ate what was presented before him, slowly and with the great care of well bred manners.

Melisande grasped the crystal goblet and drained whatever wine still remained. The glass filled immediately upon its return to the table.

Putting the eating utensils down, Tom glanced up in time to observe the brunette beauty drink the red wine. "If you do not eat, the wine will numb your senses. I doubt that is what you wish to do, especially in the company of your enemy. It is not a wise choice."

Melisande looked at him oddly. If he was indeed her enemy, why would he be giving her advice on how to compose herself? "I do not much wish to eat."

"And why not? Is the food not to your liking?" Tom inquired.

"No, the food is alright. I just do not have an appetite right now." She responded truthfully.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if we were to step down from the table. Follow me," he ordered and Melisande complied despite the urge to dash for the door, reasoning that resisting was futile.

He led her away through a hidden door, and Melisande found herself in an exquisitely decorated drawing room. He pointed to a pair of armchairs and he beckoned her there. But before she reached the seats, he whirled around and caught her wrists, halting her on her way.

"Tell me," he began, his voice a mere whisper "How D'Aubigne could allow one such as you to roam so unprotected?" he demanded softly of her. She stared at him, her eyes wide and full of fear, an emotion which fed to his power over her. "Are you a trap? Are you a beautiful enchantress sent to bewitch me into the side of good?" he asked, his eyes dancing in mirth at the idea.

Tom cupped the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes, searching inside her soul. He was met with a black barrier wall. He had not expected such force and protection from such a fragile creature. She seemed harmless enough.

Her eyes were locked onto his, and Tom felt their hypnotic pull upon his soul. No one had ever managed to do that except…except for Ginny, and she was long gone and he had changed way to much for anyone to ever reach into him that far.

He shook his head and stared at the odd colour of her shinning pools that were looking at him in despair and confusion. Such a lovely combination, he thought, taking in the pastel contrasts of her eyes.

And that's when her hold on him broke, and he shook his grasp on her, snatching his eyes away from her and breaking their hypnotic allure. Her eyes, there was something very wrong with them. They did not seem real, and yet, he knew that they were not generated by any colour changing spells, but more that she had been born with them.

Something was missing and Tom couldn't piece the puzzle together. This girl was very wrong, her whole aura screamed darkness, but inside her soul was as pure as the falling snow. Only her eyes betrayed the mix between the two.

"Michael," Tom called and the door opened, a man with pale skin and brown hair stepped through, bracing himself against the door knob.

"Yes your lordship?"

"You are free to feast on this lovely Lady. I have no further need of her, but alas, I want to watch."

"Are your sure my lord?" the man asked, not believing his luck.

Tom nodded, and pushed a horrified Melisande into his arms. The girl stumbled into Michael's arms and gave a yelp as the young man wrenched her hair aside, revealing the soft flesh of her neck.

Tom sat down in a chair, watching with amusement the scene before him unfold.

"No, no, no! Please don't!" Melisande pleaded, her eyes growing large with fear.

But the man took no heed to her protests and sank his fangs into her flesh, blood dripping down her neck. "No!" Melisande screamed, twisting in his grip and springing free, to Tom's amazement.

However, his amazement was dashed as he noticed that she had not gotten free on her own strength, but rather, Michael had fallen to the floor, clutching at his throat.

"My Lord, help me!" he choked. "Her…" he tried to speak despite his convulsions "…her blood…its poisonous…" he gasped, his head falling to the floor with a thud.

Melisande stared in horror at the man, then cast her unnatural eyes in Tom's direction. He looked long and hard at her. It seemed that there was more that met the eye concerning Miss D'Aubigne.

**SSS**

Tom watched curiously as two Death Eaters whisked the mysterious Melisande D'Aubigne back to the room assigned to her. It was oddly enough, he mused, that she had so easily fallen into Malfoy's clutches, but it was even more intriguing that her blood contained a poison deadly to anyone, even vampires.

What Tom was meaning to find out, was how the poison wasn't harming her. How could it flow so easily in her system and not pose a threat?

Tiredly he sighed, rubbing the creases out of his brow. He walked back in the drawing room, were two glasses of some hard alcoholic beverages rested. He bent low, swooping a glass and heading over by the fireplace. Bracing himself against the high, marble carved mantel, he drained the glass and thoughtfully stared into the dancing flames.

Admitting that she was attractive and strikingly beautiful was an easy thing for the Dark Lord to do, for in his expanded lifetime, he had seen many women, one more enticing and more beautiful than the other. Brunettes, Blonds, Redhead…all sorts of girls. But none had ever looked as breathtaking as the young fiancée of Aiden D'Aubigne.

And still, Tom knew that her beauty was not all he felt around her. Something he could not determine, a presence of some short. Her aura dulled his sense with its dazzling darkness and the mere sweet smell of her hair was enough to send anyone into momentary bliss.

Tom could freely admit that the only person that came in close comparison with the brunette was Ginny. She had been almost the same, pure and innocent on the outside, but on the inside, Tom had known better than what the redhead had led people to believe.

He walked back to the small table he had originally found the alcoholic glass, and set it back down, empty. With determined strides he left the drawing room, his mind fixed on one thing only. And that thing was, to find out exactly who the future Mrs. D'Aubigne really was.

**SSS**

****

_As though she were watching a play, Melisande observed a large group of people taking seats around a table that was fairly small and easily overcrowded by the large amount of people it was expected to sustain. All of them, Melisande noticed, had strikingly carrot orange hair, all but one. A small girl of maybe fifteen, with pale, freckled skin and dark, red hair was amidst the crowd of people, smiling cheerily as she passed around what appeared to be a bowl of mashed potatoes. _

_Although Melisande could not hear what their conversation was about, the whole lot seemed happy to be together and their faces reflected love and feelings of togetherness. _

_She could only guess that the redhead had been her, Ginny. Melisande felt an odd emotion rise in the pit of her stomach, wishing that she might've met the redhead people. After all, in a way, they were family. _

As Melisande slumbered on, twisting the silk sheets around her even further, the image shifted.

_This time, she was not the audience of an unfolding vision, but rather, she was the actor. Currently, Melisande felt shivers sweep her body, as she braced two hands against the cold, wet cobbled pavement and pushed herself up. _

_Loose, fiery curls cascaded out in front of her as she struggled to keep her balance, swaying ever slightly on her weakened legs. "Tom?" she felt herself faintly echo. _

_No answer greeted her ears, and the person whose body she was sharing walked around a tall, stone carved statue of a large and beastly looking serpent, with beady, emerald eyes. "Tom?" the voice tried again, this time, sounding more frantic than before, more force behind the words. "Tom where are you?" she sobbed. "I'm scared Tom. I want to go back!" Melisande felt herself drop to the floor, her vision suddenly clouded by unshed tears. "Tom please!" She quietly whispered to the empty room. _

_A few moments passed, scarcely 5 seconds, when Melisande was frightened right out of the body. "Boo."_

_The girl gave a shrilly scream, but it was soon diminished as a cold hand landed on her mouth. The man Melisande had seen before in previous visions and with which she had dinner appeared in her line of you._

_"Now, now Ginny.__ You don't want to wake up the whole castle do you?" he asked in a cold, calculated voice, a smirk firmly plastered across his face. _

_"Tom I want to go back. Please I'm scared." The girl sobbed, trying to embrace the man in front of her, but he firmly and non to gently pushed her hands away, making her stumble and fall. _

_"None of that Ginevra.__ Do you understand?" he spoke sternly, his face firm and emotionless, except for a visible rage that burned deeply in his shinning orbs. _

_Melisande felt herself nod. _

_The man smiled. "Good. So, do you want to go back now pet?" _

_The petite girl nodded again. _

_"Does this mean you yield to the plan princess? You can have whatever you want or desire sweet. Just follow my instructions and you'll be queen."_

_"Yes," she quietly sniffed. _

_"That's a good girl. Your mother would be proud. Of that I am sure Ginny love."_

_He said and if Melisande didn't know better, she'd have said he almost spoke affectionately. _

****

**SSS**

It was late, but Tom had unfinished affairs to attend to. Besides, sleep for him wasn't a necessity. And if it could be spared, he preferred to finish up on his work, before allowing himself the comforts of slumber.

Malfoy however, had drank several cups of coffee and was currently under a anti-sleep spell cast by the Dark Lord himself, and still he was having difficulty keeping himself focused.

"Malfoy!" Tom snapped tartly.

"Yes my lord?" he inquired blankly, taking note of his Lord's annoyance.

"Pass me those manuscripts. I've been asking for them for quite a while now and it seemed to me that you either have gone momentarily deaf or you're purposely ignoring me. For your sake I hope it's not the latter."

Malfoy shook himself, apologetically passing the manuscripts. "I am sorry your highness. I must've been engrossed in my thoughts."

"And what might those be Malfoy?" Tom asked, a faint smirk playing upon his pale lips.

"Umm…" Draco blandly mumbled. "I was think that…umm – "

"Were you possible thinking up a young Miss D'Aubigne?"

Draco, despite his pale complexion, felt himself redden. "No, of course not!" he quickly covered up his discomfort and concentrated on the old text he was studying.

"She is very captivating indeed. Not plain at all. I must say, I do not think you were referring to the same person when you spoke of the girl."

Malfoy kept quiet, for nothing he would say would improve the situation and the mistake he had boldly made earlier.

"My Lord," Malfoy declared, brusquely looking up from the dusty parchment. "There is something in this ancient text that I think you should consider."

Tom Riddle looked up, his face blank but his eyes keen with interest. "And what is that young Malfoy?"

"It says here, that an object of considerable power is buried nearby in this area." Malfoy begun explaining, pulling loose a map from under the scroll. Pointing to what appeared to be somewhere in the Middle East, he continued. "It is said that the treasure is the bringer of chaos and destructions, and long ago, the Greeks, who were its rightful owners, called the help of the high elite wizards of the regal Egyptian court, to place this treasure under the spell of one of the world's greatest curse so that it would never be found." The blond paused, allowing the Dark Lord to carefully scan the map. "My lord, I believe that this object could prove quite valuable. Maybe with it, we can finally bring about the demise of the White City."

"Yes this could be quite valuable." The other man mused thoughtfully. He thrived at the idea of being given the chance to finally eradicate his nemesis existence and banish good once and for all. "Do you know where to find it, Draco?"

The blond smiled. "I may very well so. Your lordship surely remembers the pyramid Bellatrix sent my men on a wild goose chase. She promised them riches beyond and greedy as they were, they obliged to her requests. Bellatrix was looking for something there, and I do not believe that it is merely coincidence that the map we have, is a detailed outline of Bella's pyramid."

Tom smirked. "Well done! I am amazed young Malfoy. You shall be greatly rewarded if this 'expedition' turns out beneficiary." Tom mused, waving his wand as if to stack all the scrolls and parchments that had only moments before been carelessly scattered about. "In the mean time, its time Bella and I have a chat. Send for her."

**SSS**

Having gotten dressed in the clothes provided for her, Melisande stood in front of the mirror, running through her hair a comb she had found in the adjoined bathroom.

A blue skirt and matching top hugged her body fittingly, complementing her porcelain-ivory skin and adding to her slender figure. Her dainty feet resided inside the hollow sheath of silk slippers.

Heaving a sigh, she turned away from the reflecting glass just in time to see the door open and a person stepping inside the room. A red, velvet gown enveloped a tall and thin woman grabbed in an expensive silk cloak that matched her dress into perfection. Straight black hair was elegantly pulled into a Chinese-styled bun, her eyes shining in grey as she stared in amusement at Melisande, a smirk playing upon her full, red lips.

She chuckled. "My, my, my!" she mused, coming closer to Melisande who stood rooted to the spot, not exactly sure of what she should do. "It seems to me that Thomas has gotten himself a new pet?" she paused, stepping short in front of the brunette. "Or do you belong to Draco, lovely one?" she asked curiously, her eyes examining Melisande carefully as she grabbed her chin in between two long fingers, the woman's nails strikingly bold against the fairness of the other's skin.

Melisande snatched her head back and retreated a few steps. "I belong to none." She answered defiantly, her eyes ablaze. Unknown emotions stirred within the pit of her stomach and she felt a strong dislike for the woman.

The woman laughed, a shrilly chuckle that seemed bothersome to Melisande's ears. "You have spirit. That means you're Thomas'. I am Bellatrix." The woman etched a devious smile upon her lips, stretching out her hand.

Glancing toward the door, Melisande noticed that it was still ajar and she briefly entertained the idea of making a run for it. What could be the worst that could come out of it?

The one called Bellatrix followed her gaze and quickly pulled out her wand, whispering something that was beyond Melisande's comprehension. The door snapped shut. "I am afraid, lovely one, that my dark lord would be terribly saddened if he would loose such a fair creature as you. He would be very displeased." She said seriously, but Melisande boldly moved toward the door.

"Now that I've introduced myself, it would be of well manners if you were to do the same, do you not agree."

"My name is of no importance." Melisande said, her voice emotionless. The brunette wondered why she felt so much hostility toward the woman. It felt as though the emotions weren't her own.

Putting Bellatrix out of her mind for and instant, she inched toward the door further still. However, her path was soon obstructed as suddenly Bellatrix apparated the short distance between them, leaving Melisande no choice but to freeze and flatten herself against the wall. She knew the door was closed, but her hope was inextinguishable and she wished to try it for herself. She could almost taste her freedom. If only she could reach the bloody door knob then –

"Your name is of great importance, impertinent one." The woman bit out cuttingly, her eyes flaming in annoyance. Bellatrix relaxed, allowing Melisande more room to squirm under her annoyed glare. "You really must advise Thomas to give you over to me. I'd be able to shape some manners into you."

Melisande's temper flared, her pale cheeks growing red. She pushed Bellatrix away with all force she could muster, and dashed for the door, rattling the knob wildly. To her surprise, the knob gave way with a blue sparkle that fizzed faintly in the air where the magical energy crackled quietly and disappeared. The lock fell loose and Melisande threw the door open, running down the length of the hallway in a frantic attempt to get away. Something was wrong with her, she could feel it, deep within her soul. Something was changing. Before she had the chance to get even a scarce few feet away, she ran smack dab into a surprised person who grabbed her wrists and held her firmly in place.

**SSS**

**TBC!**


End file.
